


The Moon Can Love The Sun (I know it thanks to you)

by onlythesunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arte - Freeform, Bar, Cartas de Vincent a Theo van Gogh, Final Feliz, Galerías de Arte, Harry como buen acuariano es enamoradizo, Historia del Sol y La Luna, Louis es ortiba, M/M, Museos, No sé porque ao3 agrega freeform a los tags but well, Smut, dibujo, eclipse - Freeform, pintura, uni - Freeform, van gogh
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythesunflower/pseuds/onlythesunflower
Summary: "... et saches le bien que plus j’y réfléchis plus “je sens qu’il n’y a rien de plus réellement artistique que d’aimer les gens”. Lettre 682 de Vincent à son frère Theo van Gogh, 18 Septembre 1888."... y sabes lo bueno que cuanto más lo pienso, más siento que no hay nada más verdaderamente artístico que amar a la gente". Carta 682 de Vincent a su hermano Theo van Gogh, 18 de Septiembre 1888.OAU donde Louis no quiere nada más en la vida que su arte sea apreciado y reconocido pero es demasiado detallista y perfeccionista que nunca logra nada significativo. Y Harry lo ve en un bar varias veces antes de ir a hablar con él.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Chapter 1

_Sábado, 4 de Abril_

_"Sí estás leyendo esto me das pena"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sábado, 11 de Abril_

_"Por qué no podes ser mejor imbécil??????"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sábado, 18 de Abril_

_"Lamento tanto que tu vida sea tan una mierda que te encontras parado en este asco de baño en este estúpido bar"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sábado, 25 de Abril_

"Deberías llamarlo e invitarlo para que se acerque, Harry. Te estás comportando como un niño amigo". Niall presionó sus labios contra el frío cristal de su pinta de cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sábado, 2 de Mayo_

"No me compran suficiente cerveza para hacer esto". Dijo el compañero de trabajo de Niall, Steve, o cómo sea que se llame.

"Solo pregúntale su nombre".

"Y su número de teléfono". Niall agregó mientras su compañero se ponía de pie y se preparaba para ir. "Y su dirección". Chilló entre risas justo antes de que sus labios se sumergieran en su gran, fría pinta de cerveza por milésima vez en la noche.

Los dos amigos se quedaron sentados en su mesa mientras observaban al compañero de Niall perderse entre la nube de humo y el mar de gente en el bar, y guardaron silencio cuando lo vieron finalmente llegar hasta el chico sentado solo en la barra. Lo vieron mover los labios y al chico voltear hacia él, y ahora su boca también se movía por lo que era evidente que estaban charlando; luego se detuvieron por un momento y comenzaron a hablar otra vez.

Estaban como a quince mesas de distancia así que por supuesto no podían oír nada, y las posibilidades de cosas que podían estar diciendo eran infinitas, es por eso que Harry frunció el ceño cuando la siguiente cosa que vio fue al chico de la barra terminando su bebida de un sorbo rápido y marchándose para el baño.

Observaron a Steve, o como se llame, en la distancia riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de regresar a su mesa, y para cuando llegó a ellos, Niall lo esperaba con los brazos bien abiertos diciendo, "¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?". 

Llevaba una sonrisa en la cara, una más bien de haber pasado vergüenza. "Dijo que estaba esperando a su novia. Luego se levantó y se fue. Lo siento Harry, ni siquiera pude preguntar su nombre".


	6. Chapter 6

_Viernes, 8 de Mayo_

_"Tenes tan poco talento que el maldito de van Gogh se volvería a matar"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sábado, 9 de Mayo_

_"Yo también te amo papá :)"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sábado, 16 de Mayo_

"¿Sabes? Algún día vendrá acompañado y ellos sí te van a ver, y van a ver cómo te le quedas mirando y vendrán hasta acá y te dirán que dejes de ser raro. ¡¡¡Ya invítale una cerveza de una vez!!!". Niall ya no sabía qué más decirle. A pesar de estar en sus veintes hace un par de años, Harry, se estaba comportando como un adolescente.

Peor.

Como un nene.

Harry es nuevo en el barrio. Más bien, es nuevo en todos lados; hace un poco más de un mes consiguió trabajo y se mudó a su propio departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Trabaja porque no sabe qué estudiar, no tiene un plan, aún no sabe qué quiere hacer con su vida. Pero está bien no saberlo. Y está bien no tomar la decisión ya mismo. Está bien porque aún es muy joven y está bien porque por los últimos quince meses, la vida ha estado tomando las decisiones por él. Y ahora Harry solo quiere recuperarse de las consecuencias de aquellas decisiones. Solo quiere sanar. A esta altura solo quiere simplemente llegar hasta el final de cada día.

Había un plan, en algún momento lo hubo; vivir la vida. Disfrutar de la vida post secundaria, hacer viajes, descubrir hobbies, dormir hasta tarde e irse a dormir incluso más tarde, conocer personas y hacer amigos, buscar intereses y carreras, inscribirse en Universidades o Institutos terciarios, planificar, aprender, construir.

Y no es que no pueda hacer nada de eso, como ya se dijo, es joven y tiene toda la vida por delante para formarse. Pero la vida tiene sus propios planes, siempre distintos a los que uno mismo tiene. ¿Y qué puede uno hacer? Uno puede empezar de cero. Y eso es lo que Harry está haciendo.

No fue nada fácil al principio- fue lo más difícil que le ha tocado enfrentar en toda su vida. No fue fácil ver a su mejor amiga de toda la vida,prácticamente una hermana de otra madre para él, una hija postiza para sus papás, postrada en una cama. Ni ver como sus mejillas perdían color con el pasar de las semanas y se hundían cada vez más y más. Como perdía peso. Como no respondía a las anécdotas que Harry sentado junto a la fría e incómoda cama del hospital le contaba, las anécdotas de su amistad, esas que siempre vivían recordando y se reían como la primera vez. No fue fácil despertar, preparar una vianda y pasar toda la tarde en los pasillos del hospital para solo poder estar con Camila las cuatro horas que correspondían a la hora de visita. No se volvía ni un poco más fácil ver todos esos puntos sobre el gran corte en su cabeza.

No fue fácil el primer día, tampoco se volvía fácil con los meses.

No fue fácil volver a empezar pero lo consiguió. ¡Hey! La vida sigue y ¡consiguió trabajo! Es un trabajo de oficina que su cuñado, después de hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas en la compañía donde él trabajaba, le consiguió. Viviría de esto solo por ahora (ni idea cuánto tiempo era "ahora"), solo para volver a salir al mundo.

Ve a Mark en el trabajo todos los días, todos los días almuerzan juntos y eso es bueno. (Al comienzo Harry bromeaba con que él lo veía más que su hermana). No tiene que usar traje y corbata y eso también es bueno. Se pasa las horas entre las nueve de la mañana y las dos de la tarde haciendo llamadas, enviando correos electrónicos y mensajes de WhatsApp organizando reuniones, juntas, y a veces hasta eventos dentro de la compañía. Tiene ese estilo de trabajo. Es dentro de todo relajado y Harry le agarró la mano enseguida.

Nuevo trabajo, nuevo departamento y nuevos vecinos. Nueva rutina, nuevo camino corto de regreso a casa en días que solo quería tirarse en la cama y dormir por las siguientes ocho horas, y nuevo camino largo para esos días (que cada vez se volvían más) que quería disfrutar un poco más del sol de la tarde o del traqueteo extrañamente relajante del colectivo. Nuevo ámbito de trabajo y nuevos compañeros, nuevas caras, nuevas solicitudes de amistad en Facebook. Nuevos cafés favoritos, nuevo top tres de las mejores heladerías de la zona, nuevas pizzerías y nuevos bares.

Otra vez era sábado en la noche y otra vez Harry estaba en el bar al que se había hecho costumbre ir luego de que Niall saliera del trabajo. (Sí, el maldito trabajaba hasta los fines de semana). Harry y Niall son amigos desde la secundaria pero no se vieron por años porque ni bien terminó la secundaria, Niall comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su papá. Y actualmente no se ven mucho porque el rubio vive trabajando y cuando no está dentro de las cuatro paredes de oficinas lujosas, se la pasa con esos novios que él tiene que cambian cada semana. Pero por un tiempo ya, se les hizo costumbre ir los fines de semana a este bar que le queda cerca a los dos.

Un bar donde el ambiente es relajado, a veces hay música en vivo, la cerveza está bien no es la gran cosa pero ¿quién está pidiendo tanto? Y donde a veces alguien deja mensajes bastantes... _peculiares_ en el espejo del baño. El fin de semana pasado fue, _"Yo también te amo, papá"_ y una carita feliz. Pero eso había sido solo la última vez. Harry recuerda haber ido a orinar al reflejo de mensajes sobre van Gogh (¿¿¿???) que ocupaban casi todo el espejo y otras veces solo a _"cobarde"_ escrito pequeño en una esquina. Harry pensaba que tal vez era una broma entre el staff del bar, pero a él simplemente le parecía ridículo.

Otra vez era sábado y estaba en el bar con Niall, y otra vez estaba ahí el chico que veía siempre.

A veces se lo cruzaba en la puerta yéndose cuando Harry recién estaba llegando (esa fue la primera vez que lo vio), otras veces era Harry el que se estaba yendo y aquel chico pasaba por la puerta entrando al bar. Digamos esto: Harry lo ha visto ocasionalmente y ahora lo reconoce. (Es que tenía un rostro de uno en un millón- difícil de olvidar- no es que Harry era un rarito, un creep).

Aunque... Bueno. Más que ocasionalmente, lo había visto tantas veces que aquellas mejillas filosas ya se sentían familiar. Generalmente se sentaba en la barra y estaba solo y un par de veces Harry lo vio manchado con pintura; de distintos colores y en diferentes partes de la cara, por lo que Harry sacó la conclusión de que el chico era pintor.

En realidad Harry tenía mucha curiosidad sobre él- no hace falta aclarar que atracción también- sobre cuál era su historia y la razón por la cual siempre que olvidaba guardar las apariencias, solía lucir frustrado y cansado. No era que Harry pasaba sus noches de sábado mirando al chico y stalkeandolo (sin importar lo mucho que ese parecía ser el caso), sino que siempre estaba allí cuando Harry separaba la mirada de su chopp de cerveza aburrido de escuchar a Niall hablar largos minutos sobre el pene de Chad. O Luke. O quién sea que se había acostado con él esa semana. O cuando se juntaba a beber algo con alguien que, en un momento de puro aburrimiento, había matcheado en Tinder.

Siempre que Harry miraba a su alrededor en el bar (bueno no siempre siempre, no lo veía todos los sábados pero tampoco es que llevaba la cuenta, simplemente era algo que notaba), encontraba al mismo chico que a veces tenía pintura en la cara, o en un mechón de su cabello, sentado solo en una de las banquetas de la barra incorporando algo de alcohol en su sistema y luego marchándose con la misma cara larga con la que entró por la puerta pero oliendo diferente. Y otra cosa que a Harry le llamaba la atención era que siempre usaba polera. Siempre. Hasta en noches calurosas. Cuando los cuerpos del bar se fundían en uno solo y se llegaba a sentir el calor en el aire (a pesar de estar en una estación del año en la que no pasa los 25 grados), aquel muchacho aun así llevaba polera. Cualquiera tendría calor y usaría algo más ligero. Tal vez usaba siempre polera porque era consciente de lo bien que le quedaba y lo distinto al resto que lo hacía lucir, pensaba Harry. Tal vez la usaba para cubrir marcas en su cuello como golpes o chupones. O tal vez porque lo hacía lucir más alto de lo que en verdad era. No sabía cuál de aquellas era la razón— o sí era otra que su cabeza no pudo formular— pero para Harry funcionaba perfecto. Le encantaba como le quedaban, en especial esa verde oscuro que usó una vez.

Harry nunca fue a hablarle (a pesar de las insistencias de Niall) porque no quería molestarlo con charla cotidiana y aburrida. Así que con el correr de los sábados, aburrido y desinteresado en el mismo tema de conversación con Niall, Harry creó su propia historia de la vida del chico. Aunque no tenía nombre (gracias por nada otra vez Steve o cual sea su nombre), Harry lo hizo pintor. Tal vez hacía ilustraciones o paisajes en las paredes de las habitaciones de los hijos de gente rica y con poder y se acostaba con los papás mientras sus esposas estaban muy ocupadas no preocupándose o, tal vez, era un artista solitario en decadencia y corto de billetes como para comprarse sus propios pinceles. No había manera de saber. No había márgenes de error. ¿Estaba soltero? Tampoco había manera de saber pero en la historia de Harry, él quería creer que sí. ¿Era gay? Bueno, ¿acaso importaba? Todos somos un poco gay, ¿o no? ¿Tenía amigos? Harry lo había visto beber y charlar alegremente un par de veces así que sí. El muchacho sonreía después de todo. Y esa sonrisa que Harry alcanzó a ver solo una vez, merecía estar colgada en ese museo super famoso en Francia, como sea que se llame.

Harry no le da importancia a los nombres.

"La próxima lo hago, ¿ok? Le invito algo para tomar". Le prometió a Niall de una vez.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sábado, 23 de Mayo_

Era la próxima vez y Harry lo estaba haciendo.

"Yo no pedí esto". El chico con un admirador dijo sin expresión alguna, sin siquiera molestarse en sorprenderse o confundirse con lo que estaba pasando.

"Es de parte de alguien". Le respondió el bartender después de dejar el shot de tequila frente a él. "Dice hola".

"¿Quién?". Preguntó pero en realidad no le importaba, sus ojos ni se movieron de los pedacitos de escarbadientes con los que jugaba desinteresado. ¿Qué importaba saber quién se lo había mandado?

Del otro lado de la barra, secando un chopp de cerveza con un trapo, el bartender buscaba a Harry entre el tumulto con la mirada. Harry había estado observando la barra desde que mandó al bartender con el pedido de un shot de tequila para el chico en la barra sentado en la tercera banqueta. Y cuando vio que lo buscaba con la mirada y lo encontró, preparó su mejor sonrisa para cuando el pintor se diera vuelta hacia él.

"Allá está". Con el trapo colgando de su mano señaló hacia la derecha.

El pintor (que ese día no tenía pintura manchándolo) no volteó, no giró la cabeza ni solo un poco. Solo agarró el shot de la barra y lo alzó en el aire en plan "Salud" y lo bebió de un trago.

Sacudiendo la cabeza divertido el bartender siguió con su trabajo, y sentado en su mesa con Niall riéndose como un nene, Harry se mordió un poco el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa que logró formarse de todas maneras. Harry realmente debería considerarlo un imbécil y olvidarse de él. Pero Harry ama los desafíos.

La próxima vez, iría personalmente.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sábado, 30 de Mayo_

Otra noche de sábado.

Otra noche de oír a sus vecinos de arriba riendo y charlando más que alegres y el mismo aburrido ritmo repetitivo de la música de moda de hoy en día proviniendo de los edificios cercanos. (Otro cielo estrellado que no sale a ver).

Para el resto de la ciudad, era una noche para vestirse bien y salir de joda a lugares ridículamente elegantes y validar el hecho de que salieron con una historia de Instagram, para emborracharse, algunos incluso para drogarse, y sí tenían suerte para terminar la noche teniendo sexo.

Oh. 

La Santa Noche de Sábado. 

Cuando las reglas no se aplican y la gente cree que tiene permitido terminar en la cama con la hermana de un amigo o con el ex de un hermano. No moral. No ética. No juicios de valor. No racionamiento. No nada. Solo alcohol.

Pero para él, era otra noche de sábado de sentarse en su banquito de madera frente a un lienzo tratando de lograr la perfección, de lograr algo que le diera la ovación de pie que él sabe que merece. Aunque no lo malinterpreten; Louis amaría que le llenen el vaso toda la noche y que lo lleven a lugares refinados donde le dieran drogas recreativas y píldoras con caritas felices y mamadas alucinantes.

Louis pinta. Ha estado pintado desde la primera taza de té de la tarde. (Y ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el agua dentro de la pava se enfríe hasta casi congelarse). Pinta hasta que no puede soportar más su imperfección y se rinde. Ahora el reloj en la pared marca 23:47 y le duele la espalda y esa música de mierda llega a sus oídos demasiado fuerte para concentrarse. Así que decide que era estúpido seguir intentándolo y se va de su departamento al mismo bar de mierda de siempre para enjuagarse con alcohol la amargura de su fracaso que le quedó en la lengua.

Necesita un trago.

Como siempre.

Sale por la puerta tal cómo iba vestido, no le podía importar menos cómo lucía. Salía por algo de alcohol, nada más. (Pero es importante saber que tenía los extremos de la camisa manchados con pintura verde, que la camisa era dos talles más grandes que el talle de Louis y estaba toda arrugada, era una camisa vieja en realidad, tenía las mangas arremangadas y un poco manchadas con pintura también. Ni mencionar el estado en el que estaban sus Vans).

"Veamos. ¿Qué será esta noche?".

Cuando la noche no lo sorprende, sus labios ya apestan a cerveza y está listo para irse a casa y desmayarse en el sillón (aunque tenga una cama en perfectas condiciones solo un par de metros más allá), y cuando carajo quiera— en realidad— Louis saca un marcador de su bolsillo (siempre hay marcadores o lápices en sus bolsillos) y escribe lo que le salga de las pelotas en el espejo del baño del bar. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera usa el baño, solo escribe en el espejo y a este punto Louis ya ni se acuerda cuándo o cómo empezó, mucho menos por qué. Pero lo hace y eso es lo que es.

~

Era la próxima vez y Harry lo estaba haciendo.

Otra vez.

Dejó a Niall y a su compañero de trabajo Esteban (después de todo no se llamaba Steve) olvidados en su mesa y caminó hacia la barra.

"Hola". Saludó sonriendo. Apareció a un lado del pintor y corrió la banqueta de a lado, prefería quedarse parado.

"Hey". Respondió Louis más para el aire que para otro ser humano. Sus ojos no se movieron de sus dedos.

"Hoy no tenes pintura en la cara". Harry lo miró y compartió los resultados de su breve estudio por el rostro del chico. No consideró sí decirle aquello o no, solo lo hizo. Conversar con él era simplemente como conversar con cualquier otra persona.

¿Huh? ¿Pintura? ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando? ¿Acaso ese chico iba a la uni con él? Louis no tenía idea, el resto del curso le importaba un carajo la verdad.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna— ni siquiera un gesto— Harry intentó ir por otro lado. Al ver que la botella del chico estaba casi vacía dijo, "Ya casi no tenes cerveza. Te invito otra". Y antes de que recibiera alguna respuesta, levantó el brazo haciendo una seña al bartender. Mientras pedía las cervezas, miró de reojo y vio que el chico se dio media vuelta en dirección a las mesas dispersas por el bar.

Casi enseguida el bartender puso dos botellas de cristal verde sudado frente a ellos, las destapó y les deseó que las disfruten antes de marcharse y seguir trabajando. Harry tomó la suya, le dio un gran sorbo y comenzó a tratar de sacarle conversación al chico que ahora miraba desinteresado algún punto fijo en el salón.

Sí, charla aburrida y cotidiana. Exactamente lo que Harry no quería. Pero ya estaba allí. Y su boca se abría y cerraba largando palabras que no estaba seguro sí aquel chico si quiera escuchaba. No duró mucho; eso a lo que Harry estaba por considerar renunciar y volver a su mesa. No duró más que unos breves segundos porque de un momento a otro, el chico se enderezó rápidamente en su asiento y volteó hacía él un poco alterado diría Harry. Aparentemente había visto a alguien conocido entre la gente, (alguien a quien quería poner celoso o alguien de quien se quería ocultar, ni idea) porque ahora le estaba pidiendo a esa cara desconocida bebiendo cerveza a su lado que pretendiera que fuera su novio.

"O que al menos estamos cogiendo. Lo que sea". En sus propias palabras. Ni siquiera lo miraba, esperaba su respuesta con la mirada en el tumulto.

De repente— realmente de un segundo para el otro— el chico lo estaba mirando (sí, completamente girado en su banqueta en dirección a Harry) y le estaba sacando tema de conversación alegremente, le sonreía, reía sin que Harry dijera algo gracioso y batía sus pestañas para él y Harry medio que estaba abrumado porque no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así de rápido. Porque lo ha visto a este chico y la mayoría de las veces lucía molesto o hasta triste. Bueno, triste no, pero estresado y cansado y malhumorado y hasta enojado. (Tal vez todas esas suposiciones eran producto del alcohol en la sangre de Harry. Tal vez no).

Antes de llegar a la barra y entablar conversación con aquel muchacho, Harry se había preparado mentalmente para ser ignorado, para que ni siquiera le contestara, para que le dijera que se fuera a la mierda y no lo molestara. (Por eso se quedó parado y no se sentó). Y Harry hubiera entendido cualquiera de esas respuestas porque no lo conocía y no sabía cómo era la vida para él.

Pero en ningún momento de esa auto preparación mental, Harry había esperado que de repente el chico lo tomara de la remera empujándolo más cerca mientras seguía a alguien con la mirada por el bar. Y que tan pronto como aquella persona aparentemente le devolviera la mirada, una gran sonrisa nacería en sus finos labios y poniendo su fría mano en la nuca de Harry, lo empujaría un poco para abajo y luego de lamerse los labios lo besaría.

Solo así.

Antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, labios cepillaban labios, suaves, húmedas y calientes lenguas se encontraban y lamían y acariciaban y Harry ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos porque el chico atractivo del bar que siempre ve lo está besando _de_ _esa_ _manera,_ con los parpados bajos y descansando los brazos sobre sus anchos hombros con sus manos colgando encadenadas detrás de su cuello cómo sí ellos— de hecho— estuvieran en una relación. Cómo si aquello que estaban haciendo fuera familiar para ellos, cómo si sus labios no fueran nuevos para el otro par de labios y ya se hubieran besado antes y lo hubieran hecho muchas veces.

A pesar de que jamás habían intercambiado una palabra.

Ellos no se conocían pero se sentía como si fuera lo correcto, se sentía tan bien y tan correcto y todos los sinónimos que existan. Y ahora el cuerpo de Harry volvió a funcionar, la sangre volvió a correr por sus venas y siente como los muslos del chico lo rodean y que— de alguna manera— su mano fue a parar a su pequeña cintura donde se está sujetando para no caer sobre él y Harry ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

Era un montón.

Harry recién cerraba los ojos cuando sintió que el chico se hacía lentamente para atrás. Y tan pronto como Harry vuelve a abrir los ojos, ve que el chico seguía buscando a alguien con la mirada.

¿Harry acababa de ser usado? Bueno. Sí. Eso no era noticia, él había aceptado. Y le gustaría ser usado otra vez. Toda la noche de ser posible.

Todavía estaban alarmantemente cerca para ser dos completos desconocidos, las manos de Harry aún estaban hechas puños alrededor de los extremos manchados de la camisa de Louis. El chico aún lo enfrentaba pero estaba mirando a través de él, más bien por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

¿Por qué estaba fingiendo todo aquello? ¿De quién estaba tratando de ocultarse? ¿Por qué no corrió hacia el baño cuando vio a esa persona? Eso es lo que Harry hubiera hecho en su lugar. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? Y tantas otras preguntas se hubieran formado dentro de la congelada y confundida cabeza de Harry si no fuera porque el chico lo empujó hacia él otra vez y lo volvió a besar.

Hace solo cinco minutos Harry se debatía entre irse a casa o invitarle un trago al chico de la barra, (hay que tener en cuentaque la primera opción era la que iba ganando, incluso aún después de habérsele acercado al chico) y ahí estaba ahora siendo besado por segunda vez en un lapso de treinta segundos.

Otra vez, la lengua del chico buscaba la suya y lo invitaba a sumergirse en su boca y lamer su labio y morder todo a su paso. Ahora sí había cerrado los ojos, se había rendido por completo ante aquel beso. Aquel beso... Era tantas cosas. Pero Harry irá con; perfecto. Las manos colgadas detrás de la nuca de Harry no se movieron para nada; no buscaban nada más que eso. Él solo estaba besando a un extraño para hacerle creer a otro chico (¿o chica?) que él los había superado y ya estaba en otra. No significaba nada. No podía. Ellos no se conocían.

"Ok. Ya se fue". Dijo. No necesariamente para Harry, sino para el aire, o para él mismo. Harry ya no sabía nada.

El besoterminó poco después al igual que el trabajo de Harry. Y las manos de Harry desaparecieron de la camisa del chico cuando él se giró en la banqueta hacia la barra otra vez. Y Harry sabe que sus mejillas debían estar coloradas así que miró para otro lado antes de que el chico volteara hacia él, antes de que viera el desastre que había hecho en él con solo un par de besos. Se sentía como un virgen tocado por primeravez como canta Madonna— pero Harry no era un maldito virgen y eso lo hacía aún más humillante.

El tranquilo bullicio de un bar promedio un sábado a la noche y el sonido de botellas de cristal siendo chocadas entre sí llenaron el aire otra vez y Louis se estaba poniendo de pie. Sus dedos escarbaban en los bolsillos de sus jeans en busca de algún billete para pagar por su cerveza, (¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que Harry era la razón por la cual esa botella de cerveza había sido puesta frente a él en primer lugar?). Sacó el billete todo arrugado y lo dejó sobre la barra. Se volteó para irse pero, cómo si se estuviera olvidando de algo, volvió hacia la barra y dijo, "Hey. Gracias por eso. O perdón". Mientras hablaba miró a Harry a los ojos por el segundo más corto de la historia y luego se dio la vuelta y salió del bar.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

En serio.

¿Qué carajos?

Fue lo que Harry se preguntó por el resto de la noche. Y tal vez toda la semana siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mañana de Sábado_

Louis estaba teniendo problemas con su estúpida bicicleta en la puerta de la cafetería. Esa que está a la vuelta del bar de siempre, que tiene descuento en lattes y capuchinos los fines de semana y sirven los cupcakes con confites de pistacho. Eran una rareza, esos cupcakes, casi una reliquia solía pensar Louis, valían hacer todas esas cuadras en dirección contraria a la uni.

Volviendo a la estúpida bicicleta; se le había salido la cadena y cuando Louis la volvió a poner en su lugar, quedó mal y se atoró. No sabe cómo pasó, pero pasó. Su pecho se desinfló en un gran, pesado suspiro. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ya había comenzado a estresarse.

Genial. 

Cómo si Louis no hubiera arrancado el día lo suficientemente mal ya.

Estaba llegando tarde a clase porque su celular de mierda no había sonado, la alarma nunca sonó y se quedó dormido. (Louis odiaba muchas cosas, tener clase los sábados a la mañana encabezaba la larga lista). Pero antes de salir disparado a clase tenía que comprarse un café como todas las mañanas. Tenía que hacerlo. Louis es gran creyente de que el día arranca recién después de un buen café.

Louis estudia en la Universidad Nacional de las Artes. Suena importante. Lo es. Prestigiosa entre el resto de las universidades del país y ocupa un lugar en el top diez de las mejores— de arte claro— en todo el mundo. Louis es buen estudiante. De hecho, de los mejores de su clase. Para él es el mejor, cero modestia. No ocupa el lugar más alto del podio simplemente por su talento innato como artista, sino que Louis se rompe el culo para ser quien es y trabajar con la calidad con la que se desempeña. Trabaja durísimo; investiga, lee, practica, practica y practica. Y practica.

No porque sea malo, sino porque puede ser perfecto.

Pasa horas sentado frente a lienzos, empieza de cero, borra, corrige y vuelve a comenzar. Pasa por todos los números de pinceles, sigue técnicas al pie de la letra, se esmera en igualarlas a la perfección. En hacerles honor. Cambia de posición frente a la obra, mueve el banquito en el que se sienta, se desviste sí así lo requiriera la pintura en la que trabaja.

Muchas cosas para Louis no tienen importancia. Su carrera justamente no es una de ellas. A decir verdad, es lo único que le importa. Licenciatura en Artes Visuales con orientación en Dibujo, Pintura, Escultura, Grabado y Arte Impreso y Digitalización de Imágenes. Es lo que estudia. Suena importante. Para Louis lo es. Ha estado yendo a clase por los últimos cuatro años, tres veces por semana. (Y los sábados pero solo por el primer cuatrimestre. Gracias a Dios). Le quedan cinco materias y termina, se recibe.

No se centra en el hecho de que le quedan un par de materias y se recibe. Le dan el título. Adiós universidad. Muchas gracias pero no te quiero volver a ver. En cambio, se concentra en lo que tiene que hacer para la próxima clase, en el material que tiene que leer, en el archivo PDF que tiene que descargar, en el proyecto de fin de año que tiene que comenzar a preparar. Tiene otras cosas en las que preocuparse. Se podría decir que Louis tiene claras sus prioridades.

Una de ellas es ir a clase. Clase a la que iba tarde, encima en el apuro por salir se olvidó la mitad de las cosas (cosas que precisamente no iba a necesitar para la clase a la que estaba yendo, pero eran cosas que Louis necesitaba tener en todo momento, cómo su libreta de sketches y su lata de lápices), y ahora se le había roto la bicicleta. Y era sábado a la mañana y el preferiría estar durmiendo porque odia ir a clase los sábados a la mañana.

Bueno.

Se entiende.

"¡Chico pintura!". Alguien exclamó cruzando la calle y caminando hacia él.

Louis levantó la cabeza de la bicicleta un poco para ver qué había sido aquello, pero fue más como un acto reflejo cuando uno escucha que alguien grita, y enseguida volvió su atención a su bicicleta rota. Estúpida bicicleta rota*.

Iba a saludarlo, tal vez desearle buenos días, decirle que era una sorpresa volver a cruzárselo, hacer algún comentario con respecto al frío de la mañana. Pero en cambio, al acercarse y verlo luchar con los pedales de la bicicleta Harry preguntó, "¿Tenes algún problema?".

"¿Qué parece?". Escupió amargo, su mirada fija en sus dedos tratando de arreglar la cadena.

"¿Querés mi ayuda o no?". A Harry no le importaba la actitud histérica del chico, pero él también tenía una vida y un lugar al que tenía que llegar en los próximos veinte minutos.

"Se atoró". Louis dijo entre dientes, su sangre estaba casi que hervía. Odiaba llegar tarde. Odiaba a los que llegan tarde. Es— sin ánimos de exagerar— una falta de respeto.

"Sí. _Eso_ es lo que parece". Intrigado Harry comenzó a estudiar un poco la cadena de la bicicleta cuando sorpresivamente oyó al chico resoplar una risa.

En cuestión de minutos (por suerte) y un par de tirones a la cadena por parte de Harry, lograron que se desatorara y se solucionara el problema. Louis rápidamente se dispuso a agarrar sus cosas que había debajo en la vereda para marcharse e ir a clase de una vez.

"Gracias". Dijo rápidamente mientras acomodaba todo y se fijaba a su alrededor que no se estuviera olvidando de nada. "Nos vemos". Se subió a la bicicleta haciendo que sus jeans se levantaran un poco y permitieran que unos afilados tobillos vieran la luz del sol matutino. Se empujó del cordón de la vereda con un pie y pedaleó hasta desaparecer rápidamente entre las calles algo desoladas de la ciudad.

Antes de seguir con su vida y su camino hacia la inesperada reunión que surgió en el trabajo, Harry pensó— le pareció— que aquel chico aún sin nombre parecía no recordar haberlo conocido.


	12. Chapter 12

_El viernes siguiente_

Es viernes. Ya pasaron veinte minutos de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol que entraba por la ventana del aula y le calentaba el brazo había comenzado a recostarse sobre el horizonte y Louis estaba volviendo a casa.

Fue una buena semana. La profesora de Historia por fin corrigió los parciales (Louis no va a continuar quejándose del tema, suficiente ya se quejó en clase con Nicola), y por supuesto que aprobó. Con un siete; no era una excelente nota pero no le importaba. Con aprobar y no tener que gastar tiempo en hacerlo otra vez le bastaba. (Punto aparte, Louis detesta Historia del Arte. No la historia en sí, pero la materia. Y no debería ser así. La culpa no la tiene la materia o él por haber nacido dos siglos más tarde y tener que estudiar muchísimas épocas, estilos y todo eso. La culpa la tiene la profesora y su didáctica de mierda. Didáctica inexistente en las sabias palabras de Louis). (Y no siempre que Louis dice que va a dejar de quejarse lo hace). Después de no dar el brazo a torcer por días, el profesor de Dibujo dio una alternativa a la técnica que había establecido como norma en la elaboración de una consigna en la que vienen trabajando por dos semanas ya. Fue Louis quién logró convencerlo y el resto de la clase aplaudió y chifló excitados en celebración. (El problema no era la dificultad de la técnica o el miedo a fracasar. Louis no tiene miedo de fracasar porque trabaja muy duro para no hacerlo. Sino que esa técnica de dibujo era viejísima y les llevaba más trabajo del que debería. No era práctica. Ese es el tema). Y por último la profesora de Sociología le permitió- como única excepción- hacer el próximo trabajo de investigación solo por su cuenta. Louis odia los trabajos en grupo. ¿Quién no?

Así que dentro de todo, fue una buena semana.

Lo que no es bueno, sin embargo, es lo que le está pasando a Louis ahora.

Perdió sus putas llaves.

Se palpaba los bolsillos del pantalón con palmas desesperadas, sus dedos escarban entre los bolsillos de su campera, de su camisa, separaba todos los cierres de su mochila y revisaba por todas partes. No importaba qué tan rápido lo hiciera; las llaves no aparecían.

Sí su mamá supiera pegaría el grito en el cielo. Estaría como loca y muy alterada retándolo como sí aún tuviera quince años e _interrogándolo_ sobre donde las dejó. Sí supiera donde las dejé, no estarían perdidas; era lo que Louis adolescente le decía a su mamá cuando volvía de jugar al fútbol todo sudado, con todo el rostro enrojecido por el frío y con pasto en el cabello y sin sus llaves. Louis siempre las dejaba por ahí antes de irse a entrar en calor para jugar, y Oliver siempre lo notaba y las guardaba en su mochila. Y después lo extorsionaba con algo a cambio de las llaves. (Intercambio de juegos de la Play, prestamos de plata o ropa que se prestaban entre ellos).

Maldita rata pelirroja.

Como sea.

Louis ya no tiene quince años. Ya no vive con su mamá. Y él es su propia persona y tiene sus propias formas y maneras- muchas gracias- de hacer las cosas. En vez de alterarse y ponerse de los pelos, se pone a pensar y repensar donde carajo pueden estar, donde las pudo haber dejado. Bueno, puede que se le hayan caído del bolsillo. En ese caso, estaba jodido. Louis piensa y piensa por donde ha estado en el día; cómo una película detrás de sus ojos se reproducía el hilo de todos los lugares a los que ha ido y frunce el ceño (cómo sí eso ayudara de algo) tratando de recordar. Sí es que se le cayeron, mejor empezar a pedir ayuda.

Mandó un par de mensajes, también le escribió a Nicola y por último abrió el chat del grupo de WhatsApp de los vecinos. Louis ni se esmeraba en hacer nuevos amigos (su tiempo no era para eso) pero estaba en un grupo de chat con sus vecinos de la cuadra.

Sí.

En su defensa, él no quería formar parte del grupo. ¿Para qué? Lleva años viviendo en el mismo departamento y recién este año se unió al grupo. Así es; tardó años en pasar su número de teléfono. Fue su hermana, en realidad, quien lo arrastró al chat un día que se quedó a dormir, fue a abrir la puerta cuando tocaban el timbre y se puso a charlar con la vecina que le llevaba pan casero a Louis para desayunar. (Louis siempre acepta la comida, solo no le presta atención al grupo de mensajes. Tampoco es un monstruo).

Se lo dijo entonces a su hermana y lo mantiene hasta el día de hoy; nada podría interesarle menos que formar parte de un grupo de WhatsApp de sus vecinos. Ni enterarse de lo que pasó con la señora del piso de arriba o con el perro del señor de la casa con rejas verdes de la esquina. Es información que Louis no necesita.

Pero ahora a Louis se le terminaba la lista de contactos a los que acudir y el grupo de vecinos se volvía una opción. Por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, Louis comenzó a tipiar un mensaje que iría destinado a sus vecinos. (Excepto por aquella vez que se estaba yendo a clase y justo vio cuando el gato del vecino de enfrente estaba saliendo por el balcón y saltando hacia la calle y les avisó). Mordiéndose levemente el labio y dando rápidos golpes contra el suelo con uno de sus pies, les escribió explicándoles la situación y les pidió que sí alguien de casualidad llegara a encontrar sus llaves en la calle o donde sea que por favor le avisaran.

Sintiéndose inútil e incapaz de hacer algo más que esperar y desear que el viento sople a su favor y todo el asunto se solucione, Louis largó un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo que miró la puerta de su casa una vez más en los últimos diez minutos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de colectivo para ir a la casa de Nicola donde pidió refugio.

La mayoría de los asientos del colectivo iban vacíos y había una que otra persona parada agarrándose de los pasamanos que colgaban y bailaban al ritmo de los baches que el colectivero no podía esquivar. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde pero por suerte la hora pico todavía no había estallado y es por eso que Louis llegó a lo de Nicola bastante rápido.

Se sacó las zapatillas justo después de haber pasado por la puerta de madera oscura y los dejó en la misma esquina de siempre. Nicola y sus reglas. Colgó su campera en el perchero junto a la puerta del baño y caminó en medias por el departamento hasta llegar al sillón donde sin ánimos se desplomó. Aunque no estaba del todo cómodo porque arqueó la espalda y quitó uno de los almohadones de decoración que había quedado debajo suyo.

"¿Viste lo que estaba usando Fernández hoy? Pude verle los pezones toda la clase".

Nicola y Louis son compañeros de la Universidad. Comenzaron la carrera al mismo tiempo y durante ese primer año, fueron tantas las veces que sus horarios coincidieron que terminaron decidiendo hacer la cursada juntos. No fue Louis quien notó todas aquellas coincidencias. La veía, sí, y le devolvía el saludo cuando se cruzaban a la salida. Pero él estaba muy ocupado- y estresado- incorporándose a la nueva vida de estudiante universitario como para andar chequeando con quienes cursaba las materias. Para el final de aquel turbulento año, ya habían promocionado las mismas materias con los mismos profesores, rindieron juntos los finales correspondientes y se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

A Louis le cayó bien enseguida luego de haberle prestado atención apropiadamente. Nicola era sarcástica, tenía un humor similar al de Louis, no respondía a los comentarios ignorantes o que buscaban ser hirientes, sentía pasión por las cosas que le interesaban como el arte y la música, no era de esas personas que hacen miles de preguntas todo el tiempo y en su heladera siempre había una cerveza con el nombre de Louis. Desde el comienzo de su relación le hizo saber que las puertas de su departamento estaban siempre abiertas para él. Y ella sabía que podía contar con Louis para lo que necesitara también.

"Nosotros podemos ver tus pezones toda la clase". Respondió Louis desde el sillón, había cerrado los ojos desde el momento que su cabeza aterrizó en el mullido apoyabrazos.

"Si pero yo soy estudiante. Ella es profesora. No es lo mismo".

"Dios, Nico. ¿Acaso no sos vos la que se la pasa diciendo que el corpiño es un símbolo de opresión patriarcal y todo eso?". Escupió Louis aun con ojos cerrados, pero ahora una mano frotaba su sien.

"Sí, lo vivo diciendo. Tenés razón como siempre Louis. Solamente decía. Jesús".

Un suspiro proveniente del sillón se oyó por toda la casa hasta disiparse del aire. Louis estaba un poco estresado pero era difícil estarlo cuando había un aroma tan rico.

Nicola estaba cocinando. Estaba por almorzar a las casi cinco de la tarde porque ese día salió apurada sin haber tenido tiempo de cocinarse algo y llevarlo para comer entre clases. Tenía hábitos alimenticios horribles como Louis. Y a Louis le gustaba eso; él es un desastre pero el resto también lo es.

Sacó su atención de las verduras crujiendo en el sartén que de vez en cuando sacudía, y miró a un Louis aburrido tirado por allá en el sillón. "¿Estás así por lo de las llaves o nadie te besó el culo hoy?".

Louis giró la cabeza haciendo que el cuero del sillón chillara y le disparó una mirada de pocos amigos, y como un nene imitó con burla las palabras que su amiga acababa de decir.

"No me mires así". Volvió su rostro al sartén y revolvió el contenido con la cuchara de madera. "Nadie en el planeta entero trató más que yo de juntarte con alguien. Dios. Hasta ya perdí la cuenta".

"Sí y vos más que nadie en el planeta sabe que no-".

"Sí, sí," Nicola lo interrumpió. "Que no tenes tiempo para esas cosas".

Desinteresado y aun sintiéndose inútil, Louis manoteó el control de la mesa y prendió la televisión. Él no tiene una en su casa porque no la mira, y tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo ahora. Solo la prendió para que hubiera otra voz que le responda a Nicola por él.

Desparramándose en el sillón, Louis estiró las piernas y las colgó del respaldo del sillón. Con gracia sus pies colgaban y caían uno encima del otro. Desde su lugar podía ver toda la casa de Nicola. Excepto el baño, por supuesto. Eso estaba detrás de una puerta como debe ser. Podía ver la cocina y su habitación y el comedor que también era el living. Louis no necesitaba vivir en un palacio pero ese lugar es tan jodidamente pequeño que él estaría estresado todo el día de vivir en un lugar de esas dimensiones.

Es pequeño pero como Nicola tiene excelente gusto, es acogedor y cálido y muy lindo; hay alfombras sobre el piso de madera y también colgando en las paredes, plantas cuelgan del techo en masetas tejidas, algunos muebles antiguos decoran los espacios, (muebles que Louis considera que son, simplemente, fascinantes y la envidia a Nicola por haberlos conseguido) y lámparas por todas partes; lámparas de pie y esas de sal junto a su cama y sobre su escritorio. Siempre- no importa en qué momento del día vayas a visitarla- hay música en el aire y las melodías rebotan por las paredes hasta escaparse por el balcón donde tiene aún más plantas. Y siempre hay algo crepitando en el sartén. A Louis le gusta venir a lo de Nicola porque su departamento podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca llegaba a "cálido". Tal vez- solo tal vez- esa calidez era algo que venía en el paquete de ser vegano. Nunca lo sabrá. Louis ama demasiado el queso, jamás podría renunciar a él.

Perdón veganos.

"¿Lo volviste a ver?". Volvió a hablar Nicola, giró la perilla de la cocina y apagó el fuego.

"Eso huele muy bien". Aquel era un cumplido muy difícil porque Nicola es vegana y todo lo que Louis encuentra sabroso tiene queso o carne. Pero aquello que revolvía de un lado para otro en la sartén, lo que sea que fuera, olía muy bien.

"¿Lo viste?".

"¿A quién?". Dándole la espalda a la pantalla del televisor, se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa donde corrió las cosas que habían allí y estiró y acomodó el mantel en la punta.

"Al que me contaste la otra vez. En el bar".

"Ah. ¿Lucas? No". Dio un paso para atrás y abrió la alacena. "Gracias a Dios. No". Sacó un vaso y un plato. "No sé cómo supo que yo estaba ahí esa noche. O bueno- tal vez no lo sabía y yo solo tengo la peor suerte del mundo. Sinceramente me importa un carajo". Acomodó las cosas sobre el mantel y se giró en busca de los cubiertos pero Nicola levantó la mano mostrándole que ya tenía. "No lo he visto. No lo voy a volver a ver jamás".

"Eso suena como sí lo hubieras asesinado". Resopló una risa Nicola al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa con el sartén caliente.

"Ay, corazón". Volviendo de la heladera con una botella con agua para su amiga y una de cerveza para él, se sentó en la mesa. "Ya sabes que yo nunca me encargo del trabajo sucio".

Nicola rió divertida sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro antes de hundir su tenedor en su salteado de verduras y semillas. Comió su almuerzo al mismo tiempo que sus vecinos merendaban, con la compañía de Louis llenándose el estómago de cerveza como muchas veces lo han hecho. Y siempre era la misma secuencia; Nicola le invitaba lo que sea que había cocinado y Louis lo rechazaba, decepcionado repetía como un disco rayado que las apariencias engañaban porque no era posible que algo oliera tan bien pero luciera tan mal. Ella le decía que no sabía de lo que se perdía y él le daba la razón; no tenía ni idea de lo que se perdía pero estaba bien con su cerveza. Muchas gracias. Y después charlaban sobre la clase de ese día o de algún trabajo que tenían que entregar pronto o de lo que sea.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si no encontras tus llaves?". Limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta Nicola le preguntó.

"Siempre podes romper una ventana y culpar a un gato". Sonriendo burlón le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

"Romper una ventana". Resopló una risa. "Cómo sí tu tuvieras que pagarla".

~

Como tres horas más tarde, la pantalla se encendió y el celular de Louis vibró sobre la mesita ratona. La señora de la esquina (la pobre señora había mandado un mensaje al grupo de WhatsApp hace una hora pero Louis lo tenía silenciado. _Por Dios Louis_. Hasta él mismo se dice a veces) le escribió por privado diciendo que su nieto había encontrado un par de llaves. El mensaje no terminaba ahí, seguía y decía que en realidad el muchacho no es su nieto de sangre pero que se ha convertido prácticamente en uno, que ella lo aprecia mucho.

¿¿¿Y a Louis qué carajo le importa???

Malditos grupos de WhatsApp.

OK, Louis. Tal vez deberías relajarte, la señora está salvándote el culo. Sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se desinflaban de pesadez y abrió el chat para responderle los mensajes. Le pidió que le mande una foto para estar seguro que aquellas fueran sus llaves y esperó unos minutos hasta que ella le reenvió una foto de alguien sujetando un par de llaves; dos llaves, una plateada y una dorada con un cordón celeste de Kanken.

Bingo.

Eran sus llaves. Aliviado, al mismo tiempo que ese nudo chiquito que se le había comenzado a formar en la espalda comenzaba a aflojarse, Louis volvió a mirar la foto un poco más. "Lindas manos", pensó.

Feliz– serenado- volvió a escribir otro mensaje para su vecina pidiéndole el número de teléfono de su nieto, o quién carajo sea, así podían arreglar para juntarse. Tan pronto como la señora le respondió, Louis cliqueó la fila de números y abrió el chat.

_"Hey, encontraste mis llaves 20:07_

_Encontrémonos en Brenda's en 10 min. 20:07_

_Por favor". 20:07_

_"hola, soy harry". 20:09_

Unos segundos después la blanquecina luz de la pantalla le volvió a pintar el rostro _._

_"cómo sé_ _quién sos?". 20:10_

_"Pregunta por Louis". 20:10_

_~_

Diez minutos pasaron y Louis está en la pizzería donde quedó con quien encontró sus llaves. Mientras esperaba apoyado contra el mostrador, charlaba con Tamara, una de las chicas que trabaja ahí y la única que ya se sabe de memoria el pedido habitual de Louis. Mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro tomando pedidos y cobrándole a los clientes, Louis le respondía en líneas generales cómo andaba y cómo andaban sus hermanas. (Aquella pizzería era la favorita de las más pequeñas).

En el medio de la conversación oyó las campanas que colgaban sobre la puerta pero no les dio importancia hasta que Tamara habló pero no a él. "Hola Harry".

Al oír el nombre Louis volteó y vio parado allí a un chico que la parecía familiar pero... ¿De dónde? Louis va a cinco clases diferentes, cómo es uno de los mejores de su clase siempre le piden que dé clases de apoyo y ayude a estudiantes de los primeros años, participa de algunas charlas que le parecen relevantes en la Universidad, toma el subte y el colectivo con bastante frecuencia, así que aquella cara que parecía conocida podía ser de cualquier lado. Pero luego de dos breves segundos de que le importe, desinteresado Louis sacudió todo intento de tratar de reconocerlo de su cabeza y resolvió que no, no lo conocía.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?". Dijo Harry asombrado, sonreía con la mirada, sus cejas estaban altas y su sonrisa le ocupaba casi la mitad de la cara. Caminó hacia Louis mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y cuando llegó a él las sacudió frente a sus narices.

"¿Te conozco?". Preguntó Louis, en su rostro la expresión era completamente opuesta al del chico con sus llaves. Sus cejas se curvaban en confusión y su mirada era fría, impasible.

"Pedimos diferentes bebidas en el mismo bar". Maravillado realmente con la situación (¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que se lo volviera a cruzar?) Harry le contestaba casi emocionado. Parecía un fan conociendo a su artista favorito.

Los signos de preguntas no se pueden oír pero en ese momento Harry supo que se podían observar, porque era todo lo que la cara de Louis expresaba. Un gran, gordo signo de pregunta.

"¿Te ayudé con tu bicicleta el otro día?". Aún con cejas altas Harry lo miraba expectante. Intentó refrescarle la memoria pero parecía seguir fracasando. "Mierda que sos olvidadizo".

"¿Encontraste mis llaves?". Ignoró todo lo que Harry dijo (como si tuviera problemas de audición, como si fuese un maldito sordo) y señaló las llaves con la cabeza.

"Ah, sí". Las había dejado olvidadas colgando de sus dedos. Al ver al pintor se olvidó por completo a qué había ido hasta allí. "Ten".

"Gracias". Louis agarró las llaves que le ofrecían y se puso de pie. "Tamara, ya me voy. Nos vemos". Le ofreció una sonrisa a la muchacha con delantal y se dispuso a marcharse cuando el chico de las llaves lo detuvo.

"Espera. ¿Querés comer algo? Yo invito". Harry lo había tomado del brazo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pasar por la puerta y desapareciera. Cuando los pies de Louis se detuvieron, soltó su agarré y solo le quedó desear que aceptara.

"Gracias pero no". Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de cartón que como se formó, desapareció al segundo. En su mirada no había nada, toda expresión dormía. Claramente no había interés alguno por su parte, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en demostrarlo.

Sin poder decir algo más Harry lo vio abrir la puerta y girando sobre sus talones, caminó por la calle hasta que su figura se desdibujó entre las sombras de la ciudad.


	13. Chapter 13

_Otra fría noche de Sábado de Junio_

Por el último par de meses Harry la pasó para el culo. No ha sido fácil. No era él precisamente quien llevaba la cara más feliz en el bar o en la oficina o simplemente cuando caminaba entre las góndolas del supermercado. Pero le está yendo mejor. Hoy ha sido un buen día, ha sido una semana dentro de todo buena y sí realmente se pone a pensar, también ha sido un buen mes. (Eso era algo nuevo que Harry hacía; trataba de poner en perspectiva sus semanas— y hasta meses— y destacar todas las cosas buenas que le pasaron, todo en lo que pudo crecer y sanar un poquito más).

Pasitos de bebé.

Sanar lleva tiempo, y muchas cosas más en las que Harry está trabajando. Está poniendo su mente en lugares mejores, más claros, y espera lo mejor. Desde el momento en que despierta y apoya los pies tibios sobre el mármol frío del piso, lo intenta. Y toma cada día como una nueva oportunidad para estar mejor, para sentirse mejor.

Y ahora su cabeza tenía algo nuevo y emocionante en lo que pensar; ya se estaban por cumplir tres semanas que su mente (sola por su cuenta e inesperadamente durante el día) lo arrastraba hacia mejillas afiladas y pintura acrílica. Su mente parecía tener siempre unos minutos en el día— ya sea después del trabajo mientras caminaba por adoquines teñidos de anaranjado por los últimos rayos de sol o cuando regresaba a casa con pan fresco que acababa de comprar para la cena— y unos minutos en la noche— mientras se cepillaba los dientes para irse a dormir o cuando largaba un último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos. Parecía siempre encontrar un momento para arrastrarlo a Louis.

 _Louis_.

Ahora tenía nombre. Ese era el nombre de la cara bonita; letras que formaban una palabra y un sonido que se instaló en el cerebro de Harry como un virus, que se reproducía en loop en sus tímpanos y lo acunaba hasta dormirse. Harry no le daba importancia a los nombres y sus pobres compañeros del trabajo son prueba de ello.

Pero éste nombre...

 _Oh_.

Éste no lo va a olvidar nunca. ¿Cómo podría? Sí ha pasado semanas intentándolo saber. Sí se lo dejó escrito con rastros de cerveza a lo largo y ancho de toda su boca y se marchó con él en el fondo de su estómago revoloteando como un ave inquieta.

 _Louis_.

Le hacía cosquillas decirlo. O tal vez eran ideas de Harry.

Harry pensaba en aquel cabello castaño con un poco de pintura mientras estaba terminando de organizar una reunión. Saludaba a sus colegas, charlaba sobre cosas que pasaron temprano en el día laboral, se despedía con una sonrisa y caminaba por los pasillos del edificio mientras pensaba en aquellas pestañas arqueadas, casi tan curvadas como los bucles que se le arman a él cuando se despierta en las mañanas. Bebía café, se quemaba la lengua y pensaba en el beso.

El beso.

Sí que Harry ha estado pensando en aquel beso. O mejor dicho en aquellos besos. Plural. Porque gracias a Dios/al Universo/a la vida/o lo que sea que uno crea, fueron dos. Lo pensó ni bien acabó, cuando despertó al otro día y aún hasta el día de hoy le arde en los labios. Le genera algo raro en el estómago.

Y la verdad es que Harry esperaba volver a verlo alguna vez en el bar para acercársele y presentarse adecuadamente. Esperaba que pudieran charlar y conocerse mejor. En realidad, hacer nuevas amistades y formar nuevos vínculos era una idea que le parecía atractiva. (Desde siempre, lleva en la sangre ser social y una persona de muchos amigos). Extrañaba la sensación de conocer a alguien por primera vez y todo lo que conlleva. Extrañaba los dedos inquietos de nervios, las mariposas en el estómago, la incertidumbre y el resto del paquete. Extrañaba sentir cosas buenas pero no estaba en un lugar mental y emocional para salir por la puerta y encararse al mundo entero. O al menos eso creía él. Lo intentaba a su medida pero aún le costaba. Sus decisiones aún se basaban según su ánimo. Tiempo al tiempo, se decía a él mismo.

Lo que Harry no esperaba, sin embargo, era cruzárselo aquella mañana de camino al trabajo y ayudarlo con su bicicleta. (Siempre que lo veía, era en el bar; jamás en la calle ni en los supermercados o el transporte público). Ni tampoco esperaba que él fuera el dueño de las llaves que estaban tiradas en la vereda de la calle de enfrente y que— de casualidad— la luz del sol hizo brillar llamándole la atención.

¿¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?? De coincidir en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, y que haya sucedido después del episodio del beso y no antes. Coincidir en una de las ciudades más pobladas del país... Y encima dos veces. Porque una vez, bueno. Pero dos... Harry es de las personas que creen en las señales y que todo sucede por una razón.

A Harry le gustaba verlo. Siempre. Desde aquella primera vez en la puerta del bar. Pero por momentos se daba cuenta de algo que le estaba molestando, que le amargaba un poco la punta de la lengua; a Louis parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera parecía haberlo conocido. (Harry sabe— oh, claro que sabe— hasta la gente que estaba en el bar y hasta Dios mismo sabe— que _sí_ se conocieron, bastante profunda y húmedamente). Aquello le parecía raro, le hacía fruncir la nariz en confusión. Pero todas las conjeturas desaparecieron en el instante que Harry se recordó mentalmente que era un terreno desconocido, solo sabía su nombre. Nada más. No lo conocía, solo el sabor de sus labios.

Entró al bar tropezándose con un cartel que habían puesto junto a la puerta que decía, "Micrófono abierto esta noche para quien tenga algo que decir" y caminó hasta que sus pies se encontraron con las patas de las banquetas. Arrastrándola un poco para poder sentarse, se quitó la campera, la colgó del respaldo y finalmente se sentó. Se puso cómodo mientras esperaba que Niall llegue al bar. Pidió una cerveza y enfrió su garganta con ella mientras el bullicio de susurros cargado de risas y promesas borrachas llegaban a sus oídos debajo de sus rulos. Había caminado derecho hacia la barra, ni se molestó en buscar a nadie en particular con la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en aquel bar para beber algo con su amigo.

Fue en la mitad de su segunda cerveza que oyó como las patas de la banqueta de al lado eran arrastradas contra la madera del piso. El horrible ruido llamó la atención de unos pares alrededor pero lo olvidaron de inmediato y continuaron con sus conversaciones. También llamó la atención de Harry e hizo que girara la cabeza en su dirección pero, sin embargo, él se quedó mirando. Desinteresado, miró de pies a cabeza a quien ahora se sentaba allí.

"Ah, hola". Dijo finalmente. Sí volver a verlo le producía algo, no había indicio de aquello en su voz. Le gustaba volver a verlo, claro que sí. Pero aquella emoción con la que se le acercó cuando vio que las llaves eran de él, ya no estaba. Había quedado olvidada en Brenda's. "Es lindo verte otra vez". Volvió la mirada a su mano enroscada en su chopp de cerveza.

"¿Te conozco?". Escupió Louis en un tono apagado mirando para cualquier otro lado. Por supuesto.

"Conocerías a las personas sí las miraras a la puta cara". Estaba comenzando a parecerle grosero pero sin embargo Harry calló. En cambio, giró hacia él irritado y dijo, "¿Ahora esto se volvió una broma o qué?".

Harry no podía verle la cara, pero desde su lugar podía observar que no había rastro de broma en Louis. Para nada. Solo lucía aburrido y cansado y estresado y quién sabe en verdad qué mierda cómo siempre. Olía a cerveza y cigarrillos.

"Encontré tus llaves". Harry estaba un poco a la defensiva y ahora su voz lo dejaba en evidencia. "Y me besaste dos putas veces cómo si tu vida hubiera dependido de ellos". Volvió a callar Harry. Habían un montón de cosas aquella noche que no estaba diciendo.

Ahora Harry sabía el nombre de Louis. Y significaba algo. Para Louis no significaba una mierda saber el de Harry, lo había olvidado el segundo que salió por la puerta de la pizzería.

"Genial". Dijo sin prestarle atención realmente a lo que otro ser humano le había dicho, como si él estuviera programado y la respuesta saliera automáticamente. "Sí". Exclamo de la nada y giró la cabeza un poco hacia Harry pero no lo suficiente para mirarlo. "Gracias por las llaves". Louis le agradeció tratando de sonar lo más genuino que podía. Pero en verdad estaba tratando muy poco. Era como si las palabras simplemente salieran de su boca; sin sentido, sin compromiso, sin importancia.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la atención de Harry regresó a su chopp casi vacío. El cristal aún estaba todo sudado y las yemas de sus dedos habían dejado huellas por todos lados.

El insoportable y molesto chillido de un micrófono llegó a los oídos de todos aquellos que estaban en el bar, incluso a Harry que frunció un poco el ceño en respuesta. Ruidos de un micrófono siendo arrebatado de su soporte se reprodujeron por los parlantes ahora y Harry miró por sobre su hombro hacia el pequeño escenario. Resopló una risita al ver allí arriba a un hombre que lucía desalineado; algunos de los botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, la cortaba desajustada y tenía un vaso de cerveza casi vacío en la mano. El hombre se tambaleaba un poco al caminar y alzaba su vaso a la altura de su rostro contra la luz del único reflector que poseía el bar.

 _"¿Cómo llegamos a esta idea de amor?"._ Fueron las primeras palabras del hombre. _"¿Cómo hicimos para convertirnos en seres tan caprichosos que no hacen más que pedirle y esperar cosas del amor? Que sea para siempre, que me haga feliz hasta que me muera, que sea solo para mí, que no mire a nadie más, que se amolde a mis necesidades y maneras de ver la vida, que no me haga llorar ni me haga sufrir, que me dé un propósito para vivir, e interminables pretensiones más"._ El hombre estaba claramente influido por los efectos del alcohol porque cambiaba los tonos de su voz imitando a varias personas a la vez, hacía muecas y caras como burlándose de alguien. Tal vez de todos. _"¿En qué momento empezamos y cómo hacemos para parar? Porque hay que parar. Antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo"._

Harry dejó de ojear el escenario por sobre su hombro desinteresado y volvió la mirada hacia la bebida en sus manos. Cuando sintió la boca seca le dio otro sorbo.

_"El amor son instantes; unos más largos que otros, semanas, meses, años, décadas"._

_"Ya bájate de ahí"._ Una que otra voz se unía al constante chillido del micrófono. Pero el hombre no escuchaba, la convicción en sus propias palabras lo ensordecían.

 _"La vida es un instante y el amor lo que le da propósito"._ Continuó el hombre sin más. Su voz salía fuerte. _"A lo largo de la vida uno conoce el amor, lo descubre, lo anhela, lo consigue, lo disfruta, lo celebra, se lo folla, lo descuida, lo desperdicia, lo pierde, lo rompe, lo odia, lo niega hasta que con el tiempo vuelve a anhelarlo y conseguirlo y se repite todo el ciclo amigos"._ Su voz salía fuerte, parecía estar sentenciando a todos allí. _"Hay que dejar de depender del amor para sentirnos felices. Está para disfrutarlo, no para reclamarle y pasarle factura. Hay que dejar de pedirle tantas cosas que al final solo terminamos encontrando en uno mismo"._

"Qué cantidad de mierda". Las cejas de Harry se curvaron en sorpresa al oír la voz de Louis decir aquellas palabras y volteó la cabeza un poco hacia él. Oyó como un gran sorbo de lo que sea que Louis estaba bebiendo bajó por su garganta y luego el cristal de su vaso golpeando la barra. "La gente ya perdió la cabeza, cualquiera se sube como si nada al escenario para decir lo que le sale del culo. La peor parte es que nadie trató de bajarlo".

"Em," Harry carraspeó antes de finalmente voltear a verlo. "Literalmente había un cartel en la puerta que invitaba a la gente a subir al escenario".

Harry había visto el cartel (bueno en realidad no lo había visto porque se tropezó con él, pero luego de acomodarlo en su lugar lo leyó) porque él ve más allá de su propia nariz. No como Louis.

"Como sea". Bufó amargo. "Me quiero ir". Se paró empujando la banqueta para atrás y dándole la espalda se marchó para el baño.

Harry quedó solo con las palabras en la boca. Se deshizo de ellas y de todo intento de conversación con aquel chico en un largo suspiro. Harry no era ciego. Tampoco era estúpido. Y era evidente que Louis no estaba interesado. Quizás esa persona que Louis quería molestar el día que usó a Harry tenía algo que ver. Quizás no. ¿Quién carajo sabía?

Harry suspiró y sus pulmones se desinflaron desganados. Suspiró porque, cómo ha estado pensando en los últimos días, no había ni un grano de arena de interés por parte de Louis y era una pena. Realmente era una pena. Un rostro tan bonito... un par de labios tan descarado...

Harry suspiró y terminó su cerveza de un sorbo. No importaba que Louis lo había dejado solo sentado allí, él se estaba por ir de todas maneras. Niall le acababa de mandar un mensaje diciendo que el idiota con el que se estaba viendo— cualquiera que fuera su nombre— acababa de cambiar de opinión y decidió no decepcionar a su amigo esa noche, y que lo había invitado a su casa así que no iba a ir al bar.

No estaba molesto porque lo habían dejado plantado. Estaba contento por su amigo porque, si no recuerda mal las últimas diez conversaciones acerca de él y su pene, a Niall realmente le gustaba este. Estaba contento de que al menos uno de ellos estuviera teniendo algo de diversión.

Sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y sacó un par de billetes que luego aplastó con su chopp de cerveza. Pasó los brazos por las mangas de su campera y se marchó escoltado por la luz de neón rojo del cartel de "exit".

Una vez que la fría brisa de la noche le golpeaba el rostro e inhalaba profundamente congelando el interior de su pecho, de pie junto a la puerta Harry sacó su celular de su bolsillo y abrió el mensaje que acababa de hacerlo vibrar.

_"Me puse esto 23:58_

_Es todo lo q pude hacer en el apuro 23:58_

_Q tan mal está?". 23:59_

Y una foto del culo desnudo de Niall en el espejo fuera de foco adjunta al texto. Sí, era un nude. Y sí, Niall era un idiota. No era de extrañar que le gustara el otro idiota con el que se iba a juntar. La risa de Harry se ahogó en su garganta pero una sonrisa divertida no tuvo problemas en formarse. Sacó la otra mano del bolsillo de su campera y le respondió.

_"extremadamente blanco como siemprw 00:01_

_escuchaste hablar del sol? 00:01_

_es increíble, sí pasas muhco tiempo debajo de él ttu piel se pone más oscura y te hace lucir menos muerto". 00:01_

Al mismo tiempo que el tembloroso pulgar de Harry apretaba "enviar", la oración; "¿Tenes fuego?" salió de debajo del cartel de neón rojo que alumbraba la húmeda calle. No lo hizo saltar sobre sus pies o dejar caer su celular, pero seguro hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Actuó naturalmente como si nada y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Louis, quien miraba casualmente hacia el otro lado de la calle mientras sumergía sus dedos en una caja de cigarrillos.

Harry no esperaba aquello en absoluto. Había asumido que Louis se había ido cómo le hizo saber sin importancia alguna, y ya estaba bien lejos. Sin pensarlo— sin dudarlo— Harry se palpó el bolsillo y sacó un encendedor. (Harry no fuma, pero sus bolsillos eran hogar de todo lo que encuentra en la calle o dejan olvidado en una mesa, y que sus manos usan para pasar el tiempo y después sin darse cuenta termina llevándose con él).

Cuando Harry vio que Louis usó sus manos para hacer una carpa alrededor del cigarrillo, estiró el brazo y giró la pequeña rueda con su pulgar. Una vez y nada. Otra vez y fuego. Observó cómo sus mejillas se hundieron al inhalar profundamente y luego como sus finos labios se unían en un pequeño círculo por donde expulsaba todo el humo.

Harry se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba la nube de humo blanco desparecer en el frío aire. Observó como la barba de un par de días que descansaba sobre aquella filosa mandíbula parecía colorada porque justo le daba la luz del cartel de neón que decía "BAR". Lo miraba porque le daba curiosidad y lo hacía sin preocupaciones porque Louis aún miraba para otro lado, aún estaba más interesado en la calle oscura y desolada que en Harry.

"¿Qué es eso?". Habló Louis en un momento para sorpresa de Harry. Cuando volteó hacia él, Louis iba caminando por el medio de la calle hacia la vereda de enfrente. El rastro de humo blanco lo perseguía en el aire. "¿Lo ves?".

Harry miró hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda y no había nadie más que él. Miró hacia la calle y encontró una que otra pareja caminando en lo lejos. Las calles estaban vacías; la gente se amontonaba dentro de los bares y los boliches para refugiarse del crudo frío del otoño y beber y bailar hasta que sus pies dolieran tanto que ya no sentían dolor en absoluto.

Existía la probabilidad de que Louis le había hablado a fantasmas y no a él. (No le hubiera extrañado que así hubiera sido).

Harry se estaba por ir a casa de todas maneras. Se iría a dormir un sábado a las doce de la noche. Tal vez miraría una película. Aún no lo tenía decidido. Así que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer— y estaba un poco intrigado— Harry se abotonó el último botón de su campera y con manos hechas puños dentro de sus bolsillos, decidió dar un paso al frente y caminar hacia el chico que pretendía no conocerlo, o que en verdad le importaba tan poco que realmente lo había olvidado.

Cruzó la calle y comenzó a seguirlo por la vereda. ¿Qué tramaba? Se preguntaba Harry mientras veía las Vans negras de Louis desaparecer y aparecer a medida que algún cartel o las luces de un auto los iluminaba. Siguió sus pasos hasta que Louis se detuvo en frente de un poste de luz. Parecía habérsele ocurrido una idea. Lo observó ponerse el cigarrillo entre los labios y palpar sus bolsillos en busca de algo. Al encontrarlo, sacó un Sharpie negro de esos que son chiquitos y comenzó a dibujar una carita feliz en el poste de luz.

Harry se quedó mirándolo. ¿En serio? ¿Todo aquello solo para dibujar una carita feliz en la calle?

"Quiero escribir mi nombre". Dijo de la nada interrumpiendo todo pensamiento de Harry. Lo miró escanear todo el poste de luz buscando un lugar limpio en donde podía escribir. Harry corrió la mirada un poco y comenzó a escanear el poste también. Era bastante ancho así que había un montón de cosas pegadas. Como en la mayoría de los postes de luz de la ciudad.

Habían algunos carteles de clases de francés y de guitarra debajo de un montón de cinta adhesiva que se había vuelto blanca gracias a los rayos de sol que la desteñían un poco más todos los días; lo que parecía que en algún momento fue un aviso de un perro que se había perdido porque ahora solo quedaba un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono y un "te extrañamos amigo" colgando; y justo debajo de eso había un lugar despejado y limpio para que pudiera escribir.

Al encontrar el mismo lugar que Harry había notado, Louis comenzó a escribir; todas las letras estaban bien pegadas y eran más bien pequeñas, así no había necesidad de girar alrededor del poste para poder leer el nombre de Louis entero. Su apellido era bastante largo, Harry notó. Con una mano escribía y con la otra se apoyaba contra el poste, el cigarrillo le colgaba entre los dedos. Era huesuda, pálida, sus venas azules resaltaban visiblemente y Harry podía ver que se comía las uñas, y le preocupaba que el cigarrillo lo quemara. Harry también notó que su mano era más grande que la de Louis.

Las observaciones de Harry no pudieron continuar porque Louis había terminado y le estaba pasando el marcador. Solo estiraba la mano con el marcador en su dirección, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de voltear hacia él y mirarlo. Sin embargo, Harry podía ver que sus ojos estaban oscuros como la noche. El sol ya no estaba en el cielo y la luz de los postes brillaba demasiado alto como para alumbrar sus ojos.

No iba a preguntarle por qué debía hacerlo. Por qué debía seguirle el juego. De alguna manera Harry ya sabía que no iba a recibir una respuesta. En cambio, bajó la mirada al marcador y pensó, "¿Por qué no?". Agarró el marcador, dio un paso al frente y comenzó a escribir su nombre justo debajo del de Louis.

Era la medianoche y él estaba escribiendo su nombre en un poste de luz. Tal vez irse a dormir hubiera sido más productivo que aquello. Más maduro seguro que sí.

Harry hacia bailar la punta del marcador en la última 's' de su apellido cuando notó que el rostro de Louis brillaba azul gracias a la luz de su celular.

"No, no, no". Harry se volteó hacia él. Tenía el celular contra la oreja. "¡Batería de mierda!". Se quejó irritado mientras le daba rápidos golpes a la pantalla apagada con el pulgar.

"Toma. Usa el mío". Se sacó el celular del bolsillo de la campera y se lo ofreció a Louis.

Diciendo "mierda" entre dientes y luciendo enfadado, Louis comenzó a dar pasos ligeros en dirección opuesta al bar hasta convertirse en una sombra más en la noche de sábado.

Harry lo vio desaparecer— otra vez. Lo dejó parado allí, solo, extendiéndole su celular a cualquier vivo que pasara corriendo y se lo arrebatara. Harry simplemente chasqueó la lengua y guardó su celular. Se enderezó y parpadeó frente a la imagen de sus nombres escritos allí _._

_Louis Tomlinson_

_Harry Styles_

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa. Cuando se llevó las manos a los bolsillos— _mierda que hacía frío_ — se dio cuenta que aún tenía el pequeño marcador en la mano. Lo miró un poco más al darse cuenta que tenía algo que era de Louis. Pero era solo un marcador. No tenía importancia. Y Louis ya estaba quién sabía dónde como para devolvérselo. Finalmente guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue a casa.


	14. Chapter 14

_“Het gelukken is soms ’t eindresultaat van een heele serie mislukkingen”_. Esas fueron las palabras de Vincent van Gogh a su hermano Theo en una de las muchas cartas que le envió a lo largo de los años de su vida. Y esas son las palabras que Louis ha impreso y colgado en la pared de su atelier, junto a sus pinceles y pomos de pintura.

Cada vez que Louis se sienta en su banquito de madera, estrecha la espalda al mismo tiempo que inhala profundamente y agarra un pincel para comenzar a trabajar, ese pedazo de papel cuelga a su lado. Aquellas palabras están con él mientras arrastra hacia arriba el pincel y luego hacia abajo lentamente sobre el lienzo; mientras mezcla y combina colores y regula la intensidad con la que sus dedos se enroscan alrededor del pincel; le hacen compañía junto con su taza de té a medio beber como un recordatorio de no tirar todas sus cosas a la basura ante la primera sensación de fracaso y decepción.

 _Het gelukken is soms ’t eindresultaat van een heele serie mislukkingen_. En holandés.

 _El éxito es a veces el resultado de una serie completa de fracasos._ En español.

A este punto, es casi un mantra para Louis. Un mantra en el que cree, el cual repite en su cabeza cada vez que termina una pintura sin importar que tan bien o mal se sienta con respecto al resultado final. Y cada vez que su padre se marcha de su apartamento luego de sus reuniones.

Su padre y sus putas opiniones de mierda.

Louis estaba en el medio de una pieza de trabajo y aquel mantra teñido por los rayos anaranjados del sol lo observaba moverse una vez más. Contemplaba como el ceño de Louis se fruncía en concentración; como mantenía la mano firme en las líneas rectas y luego se aflojaba en los espacios que necesitaban estar llenos de pintura; como su lengua abandonaba la comodidad de su boca y lamía sus labios; como cambiaba de posición ante el lienzo y parpadeaba rápidamente un par de veces y luego no lo hacía en absoluto por un minuto seguido; como los últimos pero aún fuertes rayos de sol se colaban a través de las ventanas y le pasaban una pincelada de tonos dorados por la mandíbula, bajando por sus jeans rotos y sucios con manchas viejas y secas de pintura acrílica que ya no saldrán hasta los nudillos huesudos de sus pies; como los músculos de Louis se endurecían, y sus pulmones se inflaban y desinflaban, y cambiaba de pinceles; de uno abanico a uno redondo y luego de nuevo a uno plano, y los sumergía en agua y pintaba y pintaba. Y pintaba.

La pieza en la que se encontraba trabajando era la quinta que creaba en las últimas tres semanas. Ha estado bastante ocupado en dichas semanas. Como indicaba el calendario que tenía sujetado al costado de la heladera con imanes, era el mes de julio y parciales y los exámenes cuatrimestrales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Ha estado preparándose para los exámenes leyendo un montón del material con el que han trabajado en clase y con otros autores que sus profesores no han tenido inconveniente alguno en proporcionarle; escribiendo informes extensos que consideraba eran algunos de los mejores que alguna vez le ha enviado por correo electrónico a sus profesores, y— por supuesto— pintando. Dibujando. Garabateando. Sombreando. Contorneando.

En algún momento de esas tres semanas, pasó alrededor de cinco días ensuciándose las manos con arcilla, puliendo sus habilidades de escultura. (Le estaba yendo bien en esa clase; no era su especialidad pero se sorprendió a él mismo con lo bueno que resultó ser). Pero de vez en cuando Louis extrañaba la sensación pesada y pegajosa de la arcilla entre sus dedos y las manchas rojas debajo de sus uñas una vez que terminaba de trabajar con ella. Además, ¿qué mal hacía un poco de práctica?

Prepararse para los exámenes significaba no salir; ni los días de semana, ni los fines de semana. Ni siquiera salir a hacer las putas compras. Y Oliver estaba enterado de este… _comportamiento_ de su amigo siempre que tenía exámenes pronto. Esta faceta ermitaña de Louis. “Tan dramático. Pensé que tu arte llegaba hasta la pintura, no que también hacías teatro”. Solía burlarse Oliver. Para él lo que Louis hacía era de exagerado, de dramático. Encerrarse así y no salir, no comer, era ridículo. Muchas veces— sobre todo al comienzo de su carrera— Oliver insistía en sus propuestas; de ir a beber algo, de ir al cine a ver la última de Tarantino, de ir por unas pizzas y luego a bailar.

Pero a esta altura— ya solo con un par de materias restantes para terminar la carrera— Oliver se había acostumbrado. Ahora, en cambio, Oliver pasaba por el apartamento de Louis a llevarle un pack de cervezas y una caja de cigarrillos sin avisarle. (Aunque sí le mandara un mensaje de WhatsApp avisándole que iría, él ya sabía que Louis no miraría el mensaje y mucho menos le contestaría).

Louis oía el particular ritmo de los golpes en la madera de su puerta en algún momento del día y caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en su cara sabiendo que del otro lado había alcohol y nicotina esperándolo. “No hacía falta” y “A este punto ya deberías saber que no te voy a pagar por nada de esto” era lo que Louis le decía a su amigo de toda la vida cada vez que pasaba inesperadamente. Aquello se había vuelto un hábito. Y parecía que nunca se iba romper.

Oliver era otro buen amigo de Louis aparte de Nicola. Ellos crecieron juntos; vivían al lado desde que tenían siete años y fueron a la misma escuela primera y luego a la misma escuela secundaria. Crecieron jugando al fútbol con manchas verdes de pasto que parecían no querer abandonar sus remeras (el fútbol era muy importante, jugaban casi todos los días); escapándose en el medio de la noche de sus habitaciones por la ventana para ir a beber cerveza— que por supuesto a la edad de catorce sabía cómo mierda— debajo de las viejas gradas de la cancha donde solían ir a jugar; cuidando uno del otro y protegiéndose las espaldas en todo momento.

Oliver era el hermano que sus padres no le dieron y Louis estaba agradecido por él. Especialmente cuando aquella rata pelirroja le llevaba cerveza y cigarrillos de la nada. Bendita sea su alma.

Oliver de la vida y Nicola de la uni. Ese era el comienzo de su lista de amigos. Y el final.

En la universidad Louis aparentaba ser una persona social. Cualquiera que conociera su nombre pensaría eso; siempre participa en clase y asiste a algunas charlas que se dan en el hall del edificio, siempre que alguien tiene una pregunta (siempre y cuando se trate de alguna clase o algún asunto académico) Louis les responde y los ayuda con lo que sea que tienen dificultades en entender. Pero fuera de la universidad… Louis era prácticamente un ermitaño.

La vida social de Louis consiste en un par de amigos— literal— que puede contar con los dedos de una sola mano, y algunos muchachos con los que ocasionalmente se acuesta de cara tan bonita que ni siquiera se gasta en saber sus nombres, mucho menos guardar sus números de teléfono una vez que el sexo termina.

La cosa es que Louis conoce un montón de gente (de la universidad, el secundario, el barrio de sus padres y de su propio barrio en la ciudad) pero no los considera amigos. Son conocidos o personas que frecuenta. Pero no amigos.

No es que no sepa cómo funcionar cerca de las personas. No lo malinterpreten. No es que sea tímido o que luche con una ansiedad de todos los días. O alguna otra razón. A Louis simplemente no le interesa relacionarse con otras personas. No necesita amigos; no más de los que ya tiene. Lo que necesita, es pintar.

Pero era imposible para Louis pintar sí no tenía más pintura. Y como en las últimas tres semanas la creatividad lo había golpeado de repente y estuvo pintando como loco, sucedió lo inevitable y se quedó sin pintura para verter sobre su paleta.

Aunque su desgracia no acababa con pomos vacíos de pintura; uno de los días que se dispuso a practicar escultura, dejó la esteca de metal con la que estaba trabajando en el borde de la mesada y cuando volteó y estiró el brazo para agarrar la toalla vieja que usaba para secarse las manos sucias con arcilla, se cortó el pulgar con el utensilio. La arcilla en sus manos que de por sí era roja, se tornó aún más roja con su sangre. Y no olvidemos— también— su maldito celular que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento porque se le apagaba mientras leía un correo o la pantalla se congelaba de la nada.

Así que ahora también necesitaba un celular nuevo. Y pintura. Más importante era la pintura.

Por suerte, había llegado el martes y se suponía que ese día se iba a reunir con su padre. Pero esta vez solo vio a su chofer estacionándose enfrente de su apartamento y trayéndole los materiales de arte de siempre.

Al fin pintura.

Gracias Dios.

Era peor eso (que vaya su chofer) que ver al imbécil de su padre porque cuando Ricardo toca el timbre junto a su puerta y le extiende la gran bolsa con los materiales nuevos con lastima en la mirada y en la sonrisa que intenta pero falla curvar en sus labios, y no dice otra cosa más que “hasta pronto joven Tomlinson”, cada vez— Louis se siente como una de esas personas que reciben gratis cosas que son muy caras porque se están muriendo.

Pero Louis no estaba enfermo. La única cosa que estaba muriendo era su relación con su padre; cada día un poco más hasta que desapareciera por siempre.

Su padre… Esa es una larga historia. Una historia que Louis está podrido de formar parte.

El padre de Louis era un típico hombre de negocios; pasaba demasiado tiempo en reuniones y viajes de trabajo y muy poco con su familia. Louis sabía que su padre tenía amantes. Han pasado algo así como dos años desde que ha engañado a su madre y desde entonces Louis lo ha visto menos y menos.

Louis cree que su madre ya debería haberse dado cuenta a esta altura. (Ha habido demasiadas pruebas y evidencia en la ropa de su padre al regresar a casa, en los cambios sorpresivos y sin sentido en su horario de trabajo, en los viajes inesperados que hacía, y en la cantidad de teléfonos celulares que supuestamente se le rompieron en los últimos dos años).

Todo lo que se necesitaba era que alguien estuviera viendo para darse cuenta de la situación real. Pero por alguna razón ella no hacía nada. Tal vez la razón era sus hermanas. Tal vez ella estaba demasiado enamorada de sus hijos para que le importase. ¿O quién carajo sabía cuál era la razón?

No era asunto de Louis; no era su matrimonio y no era su cama, y a este punto ya estaba demasiado cansado de ser el único al que le importaba.

La parte graciosa de todo esto— Louis piensa— es que su padre era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que podía “comprar” el silencio de Louis. Él no quería su dinero de mierda; Louis quería un padre que no engañara a su madre pero enfrentémoslo; la vida no es un puto cuento de hadas y pasan cosas de mierda. Y su padre era una mierda por hacerles eso a su madre y a todos ellos. Y para que quede claro, Louis ya no tenía cinco putos años, y no saldría corriendo a los pies de su madre a decirle que su padre había roto sus votos matrimoniales. El que se estaba comportando como un nene de cinco años era el imbécil de su padre.

No había necesidad de comprar nada; todos eran conscientes de la situación desde hace un tiempo, incluso los abuelos de Louis habían comenzado a sospechar. No había necesidad de comprar ningún silencio. Pero afortunadamente para Louis, su padre era estúpido y creía que hacerlo era útil de alguna manera.

Como cualquier otro hijo en su lugar, Louis estaba enojado con él. Lo ha estado por el tiempo que lleva enterado de la situación— por supuesto— pero por sobre todas las cosas, Louis estaba decepcionado de él. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Tenía todo lo que un hombre podría necesitar; una esposa amorosa, una familia, un hogar. (También tenía un hijo gay que estudiaba arte; dos cosas que su padre no consideraba… digamos... “buenas”, pero a Louis le importaba una mierda lo que su padre pensaba de quién es él y lo que quiere hacer con su vida). Tenía un buen trabajo. Buenas oportunidades. Privilegios. Un sueldo excepcional. No le faltaba nada, nada que podía encontrar en la cama de otra mujer. Aun así lo hizo y rompió su familia.

Pero ¡Hey! Mierda pasa todo el tiempo, es la vida. Tu padre engaña a tu madre, se sientan a charlar y arreglarlo. Pero el padre de Louis no solo no se sentaba con su madre a charlar y arreglar las cosas sino que continuaba engañándola con otras mujeres. Una y otra vez. Y continuaba mintiéndoles a todos. Una y otra vez.

Así que no es para nada una sorpresa que la relación de Louis con su padre hoy esté en un punto en el que Louis quiere cortarle las pelotas y alimentar a las palomas que cagan toda la Universidad Nacional de las Artes con ellas.

Louis está enojado con él, punto claramente demostrado.

Pero Louis no es tonto. Así que acepta las cosas que su padre le compra.

De toda la situación de mierda que vive con él hace muchos meses ya, Louis salió ganando un apartamento que aceptó de su padre en el centro de la ciudad, (porque quedaba mucho más cerca de la universidad y también porque Louis no podría estar cuerdo si aún viviera con su madre y sus tres hermanas), y materiales y utensilios de arte originales— muy caros— de la mejor calidad que su padre le enviaba de sus viajes por Francia y Suiza, entre otros países de Europa.

Sí. Aceptaba aquellas cosas para su conveniencia y no le importaba cómo lo hacía quedar. Sí, era un vendido pero al menos no era un traidor, un imbécil, un mentiroso, un hijo de puta—

OK.

Se entiende.

Todo lo que Louis tiene que hacer es aguantar la cara de su padre por unos minutos dos veces al mes. Sí los planetas se alinean y tiene suerte, tal vez solo una vez por mes. Y a veces ni siquiera eso, a veces— como el martes— solo tiene que ver la cara de su chofer.

El mismo irritante ritmo repetitivo de música electrónica que viajaba por el frío aire de la noche y atravesaba las paredes de su apartamento llegando hasta sus oídos le recordó a Louis que era sábado.

La noche asignada colectivamente por la sociedad para salir a bailar hasta que volviera a salir el sol y embriagarse hasta olvidarse sus nombres. La noche inolvidable, la que se espera toda la semana, la de shots de vodka y tequila y drogas y sexo con desconocidos en pequeños baños públicos.

Pero a Louis todo aquello no le llamaba la atención, al menos no esta noche. No tenía planes— al menos no unos que incluyeran el mundo exterior.

Acababa de terminar de dibujar con una nueva técnica que vieron en la clase de ayer, y sus dedos estaban un poco adoloridos. A veces— siempre que se deja llevar por lo que sea en lo que está trabajando— Louis tiende a presionar fuertemente el lápiz mientras dibuja. Hacerlo no estropea ni influye en el resultado final de su trabajo, pero sí lo deja con los dedos acalambrados y un dolor general en los músculos de la mano.

Al metálico sonido de sus lápices cayendo dentro de su lata mientras los guardaba en orden numérico, Louis formulaba mentalmente su plan de sábado en la noche. Iba a tomar una caliente y extensa ducha (siempre lo hace luego de pasar largas horas trabajando), y una vez que sus músculos estuvieran relajados, iba a calentar la pizza que Oliver le había llevado más temprano y probablemente emborracharse solo y quedarse dormido en el sillón.

Clásico de sábado.

Clásico de Louis.

Su meticulosamente elaborado plan estaba siendo un éxito; el agua bien, bien caliente había deshecho todos los nudos y dolores de su espalda, de sus manos, de sus pies, de su cuerpo entero y se encontraba masticando jamón, orégano y mozzarella de un lado a otro. Hasta que recibió un mensaje de Nicola. Lo estaba invitando a salir por unas cervezas. Y estaba siendo bastante insistente.

_“Todos sabemos que no necesitas estudiar más 23:52_

_Y que ese ritualsito tuyo de aislamiento no ayuda en nada 23:52_

_Vas a aprobar 23:52_

_Como cada puta vez”. 23:52_

_“Oliver me invitó a jugar al FIFA 23:55_

_Le dije que no 23:55_

_Realmente crees que le diría no al FIFA pero sí a vos?” . 23:56_

_“Oliver es blando 23:57_

_Vamos a tomar una cerveza o te parto la cara”. 23:57_

Louis largó una carcajada tan fuerte cuando leyó ese último mensaje que tuvo que taparse la boca con la servilleta para que no saliera pizza disparada de su boca.

_“Que plan tan efectivo Nico”. 23:58_

_“Paso en 15 min”. 23:59_

Media hora más tarde, un Louis alegre y algo sonrojado la estaba pasando muy bien riéndose a carcajadas (incluso habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y pestañas) en el bar con Nicola y un par de sus amigos.

Louis conoce algunos de los amigos de Nicola, por supuesto. En el último par de años, se ha quedado en lo de Nicola luego de esas pequeñas fiestas que ella solía organizar y más de una vez ha aterrizado borracho o drogado— y a veces ambas— sobre las suaves sabanas de la cama de Nicola junto a ella y uno que otro amigo. Muchas más veces que una vez.

Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Mateo; el mejor amigo de Nicola. Es un buen muchacho, Mateo. Era como el Oliver de Nicola. Fiel a morir. Es extremadamente gracioso y a Louis le cae muy bien porque cada vez que se juntan, termina con dolor de panza por reírse tanto.

Como ahora.

Mateo había recibido muy buenas noticias del trabajo, por lo que todos estaban bebiendo en celebración. "Hoy pago yo", dijo la novia de Mateo, Meg, en el momento en que llegaron al bar y el mesero fue a su mesa.

No habían pasado tantos minutos pero ya había una buena cantidad de alcohol en su sistema cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba contento de haber dicho que sí a la invitación de Nicola. (Bueno. Eso y que Louis sabía que ella iba a cumplir con su palabra de romperle la cara).

“Éste es por Louis”. Mateo exclamó levantando su botella de cerveza hacia el techo. Habían estado haciendo brindis por los últimos diez minutos y sus botellas estaban casi vacías. Otra vez.

“Gracias, gracias”. Louis se llevó la mano al corazón y fingió una reverencia de agradecimiento. “No recibí buenas noticias ni voy a ser papá pero me lo merezco”. Todos los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa rieron. “Bebamos en mi honor”. Las chicas agarraron sus botellas de la mesa nuevamente mientras sus risitas se apaciguaban y las chocaron logrando que el fuerte sonido del cristal colisionando contra cristal atrapara la atención de alguien que pasaba caminando por allí.

“¿Meg?”. Todos oyeron a alguien decir y levantaron la mirada hacia la voz. “Oh. ¡Hola!”. Había un tipo parado enfrente de la novia de Mateo ahora, sorprendido de verla y sonriendo tan grande como un cumpleañero luego de soplar las velas.

“¡Esteban! ¡Hola!”. Louis vio como Meg se ponía de pie y enroscaba fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del desconocido en un corto abrazo.

“¿Cómo te va?”. Preguntó el tipo frotando su espalda efusivamente.

“¡A Mateo lo promovieron!”. Louis creyó haberla visto dar un saltito mientras contaba las nuevas buenas noticias. La emoción en su voz era hasta visible. Palpable.

“¿En serio? ¿Finalmente?”. Ahora la emoción podía ser visible en la cara del tipo y a Louis se le escapó una risita al notarlo. “¡Dios! Que buena noticia. Felicitaciones hermano”. El tipo llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Mateo y le dio un cálido apretón como muestra de felicitación.

“Gracias”. Mateo agradeció estirando la última ‘s’ mientras asentía y levantaba su botella de cerveza en su dirección. Y luego, aun sosteniéndola alto, se dio vuelta en su asiento hacia sus amigos que estaban agarrando sus botellas y volviéndolas a levantar en otro brindis.

Louis levantó la suya más alto que antes y esbozó una gran sonrisa, era más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado hasta que hizo lo que siempre hace cuando se da cuenta de que está sonriendo de esa manera; frunció los labios haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran y aparecieran unas pequeñas arrugas al costado de sus ojos.

“¿Y vos?”. Le preguntó Meg al tipo. “¿Viniste solo?”. Miró a su alrededor para ver si veía a alguien familiar que podría haber venido con él. Pero cuando no encontró a nadie, volvió su atención a su amigo. O conocido. O quien sea que era.

“No, no. Estoy con unos amigos”. Levantó la mano y señaló hacia sus espaldas con el pulgar.

“Esta noche pago yo”. Le sonrió Meg al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta sobre sus talones y agarraba una botella de cerveza. Habían bastantes, como para tirar al techo. Y un montón de cascara de maní esparcidas por todos lados.

“Así es cariño”. Nicola cantó la última “o” en una alegre melodía desde su lugar al lado de Louis, robando risitas borrachas de todos alrededor de la mesa.

“Ven, trae a tus amigos”. Concluyó Meg, tan sonriente y emocionada y— simplemente feliz mientras le ofrecía la cerveza que había agarrado.

Otro sábado por la noche y otro par de cervezas le bajaban por la garganta enfriándolo hasta que comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos y perdió el control sobre su sonrisa que se formaba en todo momento sin que él la esbozara.

Harry estaba en el bar otra vez, pero esta noche Niall no estaba ocupado con el pene del chico ese con el que se veía en su boca, estaba allí con él; haciéndolo reír y riéndose con más ímpetu de las cosas que Harry decía, haciendo que sus mejillas blancas como la nieve se tiñeran del rojo de un tomate gracias a la cerveza.

Y con ellos estaba Esteban, el compañero de trabajo de Niall. Habían estado bebiendo y charlando y principalmente comiendo maní durante la última hora, pero ahora estaban dejando su mesa atrás porque se iban a juntar con algunos amigos de Esteban.

"Me ganaste con “cerveza gratis”". Dijo Niall antes de ponerse de pie casi de inmediato cuando Esteban regresó del baño y les comentó lo que acababa de pasar.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la risa desinfló su pecho, y agarró su chaqueta antes de irse a su nueva mesa. No le importaba. Cuanto más eran, mejor.

A veces Harry tiene ganas de estar rodeado de un montón de gente y desconocer su propia voz entre tantas voces nuevas. De la misma manera que a veces tiene ganas de pasar el rato solamente con sus amigos o solo por su cuenta. Esta noche tenía ganas de la primera.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los amigos de Esteban, ya habían arrimado otra mesa y un par de sillas. La mesa extra tenía muchas botellas de cervezas y shots de lo que parecía ser tequila. Estaba más que claro que aquellas personas estaban listas para celebrar, y que lo que sea que estaban celebrando era algo muy bueno.

“Hola a todo el mundo”. Niall saludó en una melodía jovial y aguda mientras se sentaban en sus nuevas sillas.

Harry se sentó a su lado riendo divertido por la facilidad que tenía su amigo de ser sociable. Se sentó entre Niall y una de las chicas. "Oh, ¿es tuyo?”. Harry agarró la bufanda que se había caído de la silla junto a la suya.

“Sí”. La muchacha con cabello oscuro interrumpió la conversación que llevaba con alguien más para voltear hacia Harry. “Gracias”.

“No hay de qué”. Le sonrió. “Harry”. Se presentó con una sonrisa más cordial esta vez.

“Nicola”. Le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa amable y sociable que Harry le ofrecía comenzó a desdibujarse y terminó por convertirse en otra cosa cuando ella se dio la vuelta regresando a su conversación y Harry pudo ver con quién estaba hablando.

“Oh, hola Henry”. Louis dijo ladeando la cabeza en dirección a Harry mientras descansaba los codos sobre la mesa. Confiado. Indiferente.

“Es Harry”. Apoyándose sobre la mesa en su dirección y tan pronto como lo escuchó, Niall salió al rescate defendiendo a su amigo y lo corrigió.

Harry se quedó mirándolo desde el momento en que lo vio sentado allí; sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, el negro en ellas lucía más profundo que el Atlántico mismo, sus pestañas se batían con cierta lentitud y su cabello era un desorden de suavidad. No lucía borracho. Pero sus facciones estaban— como— pacificadas. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, tal vez por el frío de la noche, tal vez por el alcohol. Harry no lo sabía. Pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que él no tenía nada que ver con la razón de aquel bonito rubor.

“Lo sabe Niall”. Habló finalmente Harry sonriéndole (algo satisfecho, algo ¿triunfate?) a Louis quien le sostenía la mirada. Era un poco una locura que el chico atractivo del bar— el pintor— lo estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos, directo al centro de su alma y no estuviera ignorando su existencia. Era aún más sorpresivo— ¿reconfortante hasta un punto?— que pretendiera no saber su verdadero nombre. “Lo sabe”. Harry rompió el trance de sus fijas miradas y se puso cómodo en la silla.

Era lindo ser visto por Louis Tomlinson. Sobre todo sabiendo que no cualquiera tenía el privilegio.

Louis solo puso los ojos en blanco, desvió la mirada desinteresado y continuó hablando con la muchacha entre ellos. Harry no sabía nada sobre él, pero estaba seguro de que Louis había vuelto a su entretenida conversación y no le pasaba por la cabeza— en absoluto— el curioso hecho— que no era para nada extraño— de cuántas veces se habían cruzado de casualidad en las últimas semanas.

Hm.

Curioso.

“¿Por qué estamos brindando?”. Niall preguntó por sobre el bullicio con su mano enroscada alrededor de su botella de cerveza a la que le faltaban unos sorbos ya.

“Me promovieron en el trabajo”. Uno de los amigos de Esteban le respondió orgulloso. La mujer junto a él entrelazó sus dedos fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos compartían la misma, gran sonrisa.

Aquello debía ser lindo, pensó Harry al notarlo. Tenían el mismo— exacto brillo en los ojos, estaban en la misma sintonía. Quién pudiera encontrar algo así.

“Al mejor maldito puesto”. La muchacha junto a él (que ahora sabía que se llamaba Nicola) celebró al mismo tiempo que levantó su cerveza hacia el techo.

“Al mejor maldito puesto”. Louis repitió igual de excitado que ella.

Y los oídos de Harry fueron arrastrados hacia su voz en el momento que habló. Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica pero mucho más suave tiró de los pelitos de su nuca cuando de repente oyó la voz de Louis. Porque no había salido fría ni desinteresada, sino todo lo contrario; estaba cargada de emoción. Alegría, satisfacción y orgullo. Y aquello era nuevo y repentino. Era… interesante.

Con aquel cosquilleo adormeciéndose en su nuca Harry supo entonces que por el resto de la noche toda su atención estaría puesta en él, pero sus ojos en las demás personas en la mesa.

“Muy bien. Entonces,” Niall levantó su cerveza también y dijo, “Por trabajar en el mejor maldito puesto”. Inclinó su brazo hacia el centro de la mesa y todos lo siguieron mientras sus voces se unían en un aullido borracho y jovial de "por trabajar en el mejor maldito puesto" y chocaban sus bebidas.

Se encontraron brindando por muchas otras razones luego de eso. Hasta que Harry dijo por sobre las voces de los demás que no hacía falta seguir poniendo escusas, que simplemente debían beber. Las caras conocidas y desconocidas alrededor de la mesa rieron vigorosamente— todos excepto Louis por supuesto— y Meg ordenó otra ronda de cervezas.

Pasó una hora y ya no eran más extraños. Sí los miraban desde las otras mesas, debían haber lucido como amigos de toda la vida. Les llevó solo unos minutos en realidad presentarse y ponerse a charlar animadamente y reírse hasta las lágrimas y bromear entre ellos libremente. Ahora Niall conocía a Nicola y Meg conocía a Harry y Harry conocía a Mateo. Y eso, especialmente esa última parte— por alguna puta razón— era lo peor.

Louis ya no era un niño. E incluso en sus años de pequeño nunca fue del tipo celoso. (Y con tres hermanas menores tal vez debería haberlo sido, pero no fue así). Y tal vez la palabra para describir lo que Louis sentía no era “celos”. Pero estaba demasiado borracho para ponerse a pensar y encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿A quién carajo le importa las palabras?

Mateo— la persona que nunca fracasaba en hacerlo reír un montón y que Louis disfrutaba genuinamente de su compañía, el amigo de Nicola que mejor le caía— había estado riéndose histéricamente de lo que sea que ese otro chico con rizos decía. (Él se ha reído muchas veces de los chistes de Louis, claro que sí pero nunca _así_ ). Y Louis era parte de la mesa, estaba allí y oía de lo que hablaban pero no le parecía gracioso lo que el rizado decía. Mucho menos _tan_ gracioso.

De hecho todos parecían haberlo amado de inmediato. Era— aparentemente— gracioso, y carismático y les preguntaba a todos sus opiniones sobre cualquier tema que estuvieran discutiendo con una sonrisa sincera y ojos presentes, y todos siempre se interesaban en saber la suya, y de repente era como que lo que tenía para decir era tan genial e interesante que todos querían escucharlo y todos con los que hablaba sonreían a la mera vista de su rostro y parecían amar el sonido de su voz y no tenía sentido y hasta cierto punto Louis lo odiaba.

Hasta cierto punto Louis lo odiaba a _él_.

Incluso hasta Nicola le celebraba todo lo que decía. Aparentemente ellos eran mejores amigos ahora.

O tal vez— solo tal vez— todos en la mesa estaban más borrachos que la mierda. Y Louis también.

“¿Por qué tiene que ser perfecto?”. Luego de un rato, amargo y seco, Louis escupió desde su silla mientras miraba con ojos iracundos al chico en la distancia. Estaba charlando con alguien que parecía no poder dejar de sonreír frente a él.

¿Acaso drogaba a las personas o algo similar para que no pudieran bajar las comisuras de los labios mientras hablaban con él?

Eso sería una locura.

Louis no tenía idea qué hora era o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entraron al bar pero ahora estaba más tranquilo, no habían tantas mesas ocupadas. Supo que ya era tarde cuando algunos meseros comenzaron a limpiar sus mesas para poder marcharse a casa. Tal vez era hora de que él volviera a casa también.

“¿Lo conoces?”. Nicola le preguntó luego de seguir el recorrido que la mirada oscura y fija de Louis estaba trazando.

“Ugh”. A lo lejos, la persona que hablaba con quien ahora sus propios amigos amaban ladró una fuerte carcajada. Tenía las manos presionadas contra el estómago y todo. Doblemente _ugh._ “¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en agradarles a todos?”.

¿Por qué sonreía así?

¿Por qué siempre tenía un comentario para agregar?

¿¿Por qué siempre estaba en el mismo lugar que Louis todo el puto tiempo??

“A mí me parece amable”. Nicola opinó volviendo la mirada a sus dedos que jugaban aburridos con las cascaras de maní.

Amable.

Para ser tan amable como intentó demostrar que era toda la maldita noche, no se había despedido de Louis cuando se marchó. Y eso había sido grosero.

No era amable. Era grosero. (Louis estaba borracho y no lo conocía— ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro cómo era su nombre pero. Oh. Era grosero).

"Paso al baño y nos vamos". Nicola dejó su banqueta con un saltito y caminó hacia el baño.

Estaban en la barra. Eran los últimos soldados que quedaban de pie, ya todos se habían ido. Meg y Mateo habían sido los primeros, se excusaron diciendo que iban a seguir celebrando pero en un lugar más privado; luego Niall recibió un mensaje de texto muy tentador (aparentemente) y desapareció como un rayo después de golpear el cielo; y hacía solo cinco minutos Esteban decidió que ya era tarde y hora de irse también. Y Harry, bueno, como el resto de sus amigos se habían ido, decidió irse al mismo tiempo con él.

O algo.

Como sea.

“Hey, piernas largas. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ese es mi lugar”. Se oyó una voz grave proveniente de la derecha de Louis. “¿Dónde está mi trago?”. La voz preguntó groseramente.

¿En serio? ¿Iban a ponerse a pelear a esas horas impías solo por una silla? ¿Podría la gente ser más estúpida? Louis realmente esperaba que no porque había desarrollado un dolor de cabeza que había salido de la puta nada. Y estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.

Así que sí iban a ponerse a pelear, era mejor que salieran afuera y arreglaran sus diferencias allí, porque la cabeza de Louis se sentía fatal y no iba a tolerar las puteadas y la ruptura de vidrio y huesos y los gritos de los trabajadores del personal echándolos a la calle.

“Oh, discúlpame”.

Los ojos de Louis estaban anclados hacia delante; se habían perdido entre las botellas de licor que se exhibían allí en la espera de que Nicola volviera del baño, aburridos sus parpados estaban más bien bajos, propensos a cerrarse y quedarse dormidos pero. Pero escuchó que otra persona le respondió a la voz grosera.

Tenía demasiado alcohol en su sistema pero conocía la voz. Ahora la reconocía porque había estado fastidiándolo toda la maldita noche. Pero ¿no se había marchado? Louis juraba haberlo visto marcharse. Principalmente Louis juraba que esa voz no le había dicho adiós.

Grosero.

No amable.

Al parecer Harry no se había ido después de todo. Como sea. No le podía importar menos la verdad.

“Dije ¿dónde está mi trago?”. El tipo seguía insistiendo groseramente pero ahora con la voz más alta— tan alta que el cerebro de Louis estaba a punto de explotar y salir por sus oídos.

“Yo no lo tomé amigo”. La misma voz que se robó la atención de todos sus amigos esa noche respondió otra vez. Al menos él no estaba gritando como el otro imbécil. “Disculpa”.

Los ojos de Louis continuaron sin inmutarse mirando hacia adelante; tratando de reinar sobre el dolor y controlarlo para que no le partiera la cabeza en dos. Y ni siquiera reaccionó al ver dos grandes manos huesudas y pálidas apareciendo junto a él y descansando sobre la madera oscura de la barra.

“¡Hey! Te estoy hablando”. El tipo gritó y eso fue todo.

Allí iba la paciencia de Louis. No le podía importar en lo más mínimo sí el rizado se metía en problemas. Pero Louis había tenido suficiente.

Por el puto amor de Dios.

“Ya te dijo que no lo tomó”. Para la sorpresa de todos, Louis ladró firme y agudo. Harto. El cuello de Harry casi se rompió al voltear hacia él tan bruscamente. Casi. “Ahí tenes tu maldito trago”. Harry vio a Louis agarrar su propio vaso y ponerlo frente a donde estaba el tipo con un golpe fuerte contra la barra. "Ahora vete a la mierda". Louis regresó a su posición en su banqueta y rezó a los dioses para que el tipo estuviera de humor para— bueno— irse a la mierda.

Por suerte, así fue. El tipo se marchó con el trago de Louis y Louis largó un suspiro. Gente de mierda.

“Gracias”. Harry finalmente soltó. “Eso fue…”.

Nuevo.

Inesperado.

Sorpresivo.

Algo atractivo.

Harry solo carraspeó. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Acaso lo acababa de defender?

“Odio a los tipos así”. Louis comentó y—

Pausa.

Louis realmente acababa de compartir cualquier tipo de información con Harry. Y Harry solo parpadeó. No solo se miraban a la cara ahora, ¿sino que también conversaban? Fascinante.

“Toma”. Louis volvió a hablar parándose en las patas de la banqueta e inclinándose sobre la barra para agarrar una botella de vodka cuando el bartender no estaba mirando. “La casa invita”. También agarró unos vasitos de shot y le sirvió a Harry un poco de vodka. Se sirvió uno para él también. (Tal vez no era la idea más brillante si tenes dolor de cabeza. Pero Louis lo bebió de un sorbo de todos modos).

¿Louis le estaba invitando un trago?

Sí.

El mundo podría terminar esa noche. En realidad— podría haber habido un asteroide yendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la Tierra en ese preciso momento.

“Dios. Estoy teniendo un déjà vu”. Harry se descubrió diciendo luego de bajar el vaso, el vodka quemándolo mientras bajaba por su garganta. "Hace apenas unos minutos otro tipo casi me golpeó en la cara cuando estaba ayudando a Esteban a subir al taxi".

Entonces Harry no se había despedido porque no se estaba marchando. Solo estaba acompañando al otro muchacho hasta que estuviera seguro en un taxi yéndose a casa.

Si Louis no recordaba erróneamente de cuando se presentaron con sus amigos, el rizado era amigo con el rubio. Y no con el otro con el que se marchó.

¿¿Tenía que fingir todo el puto tiempo que le importaba la gente??

“¿Y quién te salvó la vida afuera? Porque yo estaba sentado acá mismo”. Sus palabras volvieron a salir lentas, casi aburridas.

Harry abrió la boca para defenderse o decir algo inteligente y gracioso, pero Louis volvió a hablar haciendo que sus palabras jamás abandonaran su boca.

“Déjame adivinar”. Louis se giró hacia él, encarándolo completamente. Ahora que habían avanzado al nivel "cara a cara"— aparentemente— Harry tenía que acostumbrarse. Le gustaba. _Lo adoraba_. Pero no estaba acostumbrado. "Fue el taxista". Sus palabras hacían juego con la forma en que lucía; suave, inofensivo, pero al mismo tiempo listo para apuñalarte con indiferencia en el medio del pecho.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo. Suave. Suave. Suave. Realmente inofensivo.

“En realidad, fue el acompañante del tipo que lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Estaba bastante borracho”. Volvió a mirar el vaso vacío en sus manos. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Él también estaba bastante borracho. Y el chico atractivo— _y Louis_ estaba hablando con él y mirándolo a la cara. Se sentía casi mareado. "Todo el mundo parece estar bastante borracho esta noche".

El silencio se apoderó de la situación. Bueno, si la tenue risa de unos pares esparcidos aun por las mesas del bar, el tintineo de vasos vacíos y botellas repletas de besos y el sonido de sillas que eran colocadas sobre las mesas era considerado silencio.

¿Acaso Nicola se había ido por el inodoro? Dios.

Harry se dio la vuelta, y enfrentando el bar casi vacío apoyó los codos sobre la barra. Observó desinteresadamente a algunas personas por allá en el fondo fumando y otras poniéndose las camperas hasta que arrastró su atención de regreso a lo que le interesaba. Al ver la imagen frente a él, frunció el ceño.

"Hoy estuvo bastante cálido". Harry volvió a hablar y Louis resopló una risa.

"¿Realmente estás tratando de sacar conversación sobre el clima?". Criticó.

“Y ahora afuera lo sigue estando un poco. Considerando que estamos en invierno”. Harry lo ignoró, intrigado por lo que había llamado su atención, incapaz de ver o prestarle atención a cualquiera otra cosa.

“Sí. El planeta está roto”. Louis agregó sarcástico. Se volvió hacia él después de un breve momento de sentir que el chico rizado todavía lo miraba. “¿Y?”.

“¿Por qué estás usando polera?”. Terminó por preguntar, sus ojos recorrían lo largo y ancho del pecho de Louis. Había dejado de fruncir el ceño, ahora solo un par de suaves líneas se dibujaban allí pero aún lucía intrigado. Siempre intrigado.

La pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué siempre usaba poleras? ¿Acaso no era— o sea— humano y le daba calor? ¿O la frialdad de su voz la sacaba de su piel? ¿Cómo era la cosa?

Louis vestía una de sus muchas, muchos poleras. Como siempre. ¿Por qué aquello sería algo notable? No es de esos que planifican outfits. Simplemente agarra lo que sea que estuviera limpio (o pareciera estar limpio, u oliera a limpio) y sale al mundo. (Eso no significaba que Louis no se vistiera bien).

Esa noche específicamente, como no tenía planes, se puso lo primero que colgaba de su armario. Era la lila. Vieja como el mundo mismo. Bueno, tal vez no tan vieja. Pero la tenía hace bastante tiempo ya y la tela contra su piel comenzaba a sentirse como cuando has lavado una prenda demasiadas veces. Tal vez— ahora que se la habían señalado— probablemente debería dejarla con esa ropa que separa aparte y deja para usar cuando pinta.

Como sea.

Louis levantó la vista de su polera hacia el curioso, borracho rizado y dijo, "Por la misma razón por la que estás usando pantalones".

“Louis”. Hablaron por sus espaldas y Louis reconoció la voz de su amiga. Giró hacia ella y la vio esperándolo junto a la puerta.

“Buenas noches Harry”. Se puso de pie (¿aquella línea levemente curvada era una sonrisa en sus labios? ¿no? Demasiado alcohol Harry) y se marchó.

¿Eso ahí mismo?

Amabilidad.

**************

**Nota.**

**A Theo van Gogh. La Haya, alrededor del Domingo 1 de Octubre, 1882. Carta #270: "El éxito es a veces el resultado de una serie completa de fracasos".**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry le escribió a Louis.

Después de meditarlo por un tiempo, Harry decidió que no sería para nada raro invitar a Louis a salir. Su número de teléfono ha estado perdido entre sus chats desde esa vez que encontró sus llaves, pero no le escribió antes porque no se conocían, no habían hablado lo suficiente. Y todavía no lo hacen. Pero— Harry piensa— como el fin de semana pasado habían sido presentados apropiadamente por sus amigos y ahora Harry conocía a los amigos de Louis y Louis conocía a los de Harry, y compartieron una mesa, cervezas y una animada conversación— bueno— ahora se podía decir que se conocían y que tranquilamente podían ir a beber una cerveza ellos dos solos.

No estaba equivocado, ¿o sí?

Esa era la línea de pensamiento que Harry había seguido el viernes en la noche antes de agarrar su teléfono de la cama y abrir WhatsApp.

_“queres ir por una cerveza? yo invito ;)”. 23:54_

Un par de minutos pasaron y no sucedió nada. No había recibido una respuesta inmediata. 

Huh. 

Mirando las dos rayitas grises que habían aparecido junto a su mensaje, consideró que tal vez debería agregar algo más.

_“soy harry por cierto, el amigo del amigo de meg y mateo”. 23: 59_

_~_

Desde su lugar en la habitación Louis creía haber escuchado su teléfono vibrar en alguna parte y lo confirmó cuando éste volvió a vibrar, pero lo ignoró por completo porque estaba en medio de mucho trabajo. Vistiendo una de esas viejas y ya muy manchadas camisas XL y descalzo, caminaba de un lado a otro en su atelier; la gastada madera del piso se sentía áspera debajo de sus talones pero al menos ya no estaba fría.

Louis se había marchado de su apartamento hacía un par de horas y había ido a su atelier que está a solo un par de cuadras porque tenía mucho que pintar. También necesitaba usar algunos materiales que eran tan muy pesados que no los podía llevar a casa, y buscar algunos de sus trabajos viejos que tenía guardados allí. No tenía problemas en pasar la noche entre sus libros y pomos de pintura, ya se ha quedado en su atelier miles de veces. Además no era como si fuera a dormir.

Esta noche Louis se sentía inspirado.

Debían ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana; la última vez que ojeó el reloj en la pared era la una y media, y no parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Es que el tiempo se vuelve tan relativo cuando Louis pinta— o trabaja en algo relacionado con la universidad. Se da cuenta de que el mundo continuó girando en su órbita cuando la iluminación cambia; cuando el blanco del lienzo se torna más oscuro y él tiene que entrecerrar los ojos con un poco más de fuerza. Es una mierda, que el Sol se siga moviendo y no se quede quieto en su lugar para que Louis pueda pasar largas horas pintando con la misma claridad.

Grosero, Sol.

Por eso Louis prefiere pintar durante la noche. No sabe exactamente qué tiene la luz de la Luna que la prefiere por sobre la luz del Sol, y es que tampoco piensa demasiado en ello. Esto ya viene sucediendo por un tiempo— lo de usar la noche para pintar— y él verdaderamente nunca se detuvo y lo pensó. Simplemente empezó a hacerlo un día y aquí está.

Sí se tomara un momento para detenerse y pensar al respecto tal vez diría que prefiere la noche porque él es una persona más de la Luna que del Sol. Eso es todo un tema, ¿no? ¿Que las personas elijan una estrella por sobre otras? Como sea. Esa es una respuesta perezosa. Si tuviera que dar una mejor razón… tal vez diría que prefiere la noche porque la luz de la Luna es más tenue y sutil, la Luna se mueve a través del cielo de la misma manera que lo hace el Sol, sí, pero de alguna manera— para los ojos de Louis— el cambio no es tan radical como cuando el Sol atraviesa sus ventanas.

O quizás no sea eso.

Tal vez diría que porque todo en la noche es más tranquilo; las calles, los cielos, los edificios a su alrededor, el ritmo de su corazón, todo parece estar en paz y es entonces cuando Louis puede ver mejor. O tal vez la razón sea una combinación de ambas razones mencionadas y alguna otra razón más. O tal vez no sea ninguna de las razones anteriores.

Como anteriormente dicho, Louis no le da mucha importancia. Él solo pinta. Y pinta y pinta y es en la noche, tranquila y oscura cuando mira sus frescos trabajos recién terminados y se siente más satisfecho.

 _“Souvent il me semble que la nuit est bien plus vivante et richement colorée que le jour”._ Le escribió van Gogh a su hermano en una de sus cartas.

 _“A menudo me parece que la noche es mucho más viva y rica en colores que el día”._ Y tal vez esa era o tal vez no la razón de Louis.

Y por supuesto que sí pasas la noche entera despierto pintando, pasarás el resto del día durmiendo. No es mucha ciencia.

En caso de sí tener horribles hábitos alimenticios no era suficiente, Louis también tiene hábitos de sueño horribles. ¿Acaso no es perfecto? Deberían darle el puesto número uno y un premio por ser el mejor adulto de todos. Si su madre tan solo supiera lo mal que come y duerme... era para mejor entonces no verla tan a menudo suponía Louis.

La cosa con Louis es que es el tipo de persona que cuando quiere algo lucha como desaforado para conseguirlo y da todo— todo lo que haya de sí mismo para dar— para alcanzar el objetivo (en su caso el objetivo sería la perfección) olvidando qué tan malo es para él emocional y físicamente. Y ser ese tipo de persona— ser ese tipo de artista— se interpone entre sus horas de sueño y sus hábitos alimenticios.

Trabaja durante la noche y luego duerme durante el día (salteándose las comidas a veces) y él está bien con esto.

Es perfectamente normal para él no tener un horario habitual para poner la mesa y cenar; no apagar las luces cuando mira para afuera y ve que todas las ventanas cercanas están oscuras y la gente duerme; no ir a las tiendas a horario antes de que cierren para conseguir lo que le falta para cocinarse algo; no despertarse gracias a un rayo de sol que no deja de molestarlo desde el otro lado de la ventana y le exige que abandone la cama temprano en la mañana. Louis está perfectamente bien con todo esto porque es lo que funciona para él; el desorden, la ausencia de horarios y del estrés que conlleva respetarlos, y la impredecibilidad de los días lo ayudan a trabajar mejor y— al final del día— a estar más contento con su arte.

Pero como siempre, estaba Oliver al rescate.

Una de esas veces que pasa por el apartamento de Louis, también le trae comida. (No eran solo cigarrillos y alcohol). Y la “comida”, siempre significaba pizza. Su amigo lo conocía bien a él y a sus costumbres, por eso se preocupaba por él como sabía que Louis no lo haría. Y no era nada tan serio ni llegaba tan lejos, solo era comer. Pero Louis solía olvidarse de hacerlo. Incluso sí el dolor en su estómago fiel acompañante del hambre le impidiera seguir trabajando o tratar de concentrarse en hacer otra cosa.

Pero eso es otra cosa con Louis. Él suele tener control sobre cosas naturales que uno no debería poder controlar. Sí dice que se olvida de comer porque ir a comprar algo para comer o algo para cocinar le llevaría demasiado tiempo, entonces no se detiene y sigue pintando. Y eventualmente cuando su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante la ausencia de comida o incluso de agua, aun así continua pintando. No lo detiene, no le duele como al resto de la raza humana. Ni siquiera escucha como su barriga ruje y retumba.

Tiene una capacidad tan asombrosa para concentrarse en lo que le importa que el mundo se podría estar desmoronando a su alrededor y él no se daría cuenta. Bueno. No. Eso no es del todo cierto. Sí el techo cayera a su alrededor, la iluminación cambiaría y eso lo notaría.

Mejor digamos— entonces— que cuando está concentrado, no suele escuchar ni sentir nada; ni dolor ni picazón, ni frío ni calor. (No es que no estuviera vivo, solo que tiene control sobre las cosas que su cuerpo siente). Es como lo que dicen: que la mente controla el cuerpo. Bueno, Louis logra eso como un verdadero maldito campeón.

De necesitar algo, no va a hacer las compras porque en el Universo de Louis, hacerlo es una pérdida de tiempo. Comería algo no tan elaborado entonces, como una taza de café o si llegara a haber, la pizza que Oliver le llevó.

Sí.

Hay muchas cosas que Louis considera una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Un día les estampó la etiqueta y por siempre quedaron rotuladas así. Tiempo y energía a los cuales les podía dar un mejor uso— por ejemplo— para pintar o dibujar o crear algo nuevo o perfeccionar las técnicas aprendidas en la universidad.

Algunas de esas cosas son— por ejemplo— comer, salir al mundo exterior con amigos, hacer nuevos amigos, ponerse en contacto con viejos amigos que perdió en el camino de la vida y retomar la amistad, hablar con gente en general. Socializar. Tener una vida social.

Bueno. Quedó claro.

Louis estaba cerca de ser un maldito ermitaño. Eso no es nada nuevo.

Pero no lo malinterpreten, por favor. Louis _ama_ comer; podría comer pasta hasta reventar. Es un amante apasionado del aroma a comida en el aire cuando alguien cocina. De la misma manera que hay alguien cuyo trabajo es probar sabores de helados; el trabajo soñado de Louis sería oler comida en el aire.

Hay algo tan reconfortante en hacerlo; al elevar el mentón solo un poquito para que la nariz pueda inhalar profundamente todos los ingredientes y con los ojos cerrados, el alma se repara, se restaura. Y Louis jura que puede sentirse cálido y casi feliz cada vez que una nube invisible de salado, picante, jugoso y delicioso aroma viaja por el aire y llega a su hambrienta nariz. Hasta es jodidamente terapéutico, Louis considera.

Algunas veces, hay ciertas comidas o ciertos ingredientes en las comidas que puede reconocer gracias a su agudo sentido del olfato que lo llevan de regreso al pasado y le recuerdan días mejores, le recuerdan a su infancia.

A medida que el aroma le llena los pulmones y le hace cosquillas en las papilas gustativas, imágenes de su mamá en la cocina usando el delantal que Louis le pintó en el jardín como regalo del Día de la Madre con las manos ocupadas en un bollo de masa— o de la mesada de la cocina colmada de pequeños destellos de harina que hacían juego con la harina que su mamá había dejado marcada en sus mejillas mientras jugueteaban y hacían juntos espagueti casero— o simplemente imágenes de la cocina pincelada de los tonos dorados del atardecer, el aire caliente gracias al horno que llevaba horas encendido y su risa y la de su mamá rebotando por todas las paredes de la casa se reproducían por su mente como escenas de una película.

Pero la mayoría de las veces cuando Louis siente el aroma de comida en el aire y lo aspira todo profundamente, le hace querer saber cocinar adecuadamente.

Y Louis _ama_ a sus amigos. Por supuesto que sí. Ama juntarse con ellos y salir a beber cervezas y fumar marihuana y hablar de mil cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. Será un poco ermitaño pero no es un monstruo. Ama escuchar música en vivo e ir a recitales, aunque las bandas que a él le gusta rara vez anuncian fechas para su ciudad. Ya saben cómo es con las bandas y las giras. Le gusta mirar películas aunque no mira tantas como le gustaría, y es capaz de disfrutar de un buen libro de vez en cuando pero todo lleva tiempo.

Tiempo. Tiempo. Tiempo. 

Para Louis es muy importante usar bien el tiempo y la energía y emplearlos adecuadamente. No perder el tiempo tiene que ser tu meta en la vida, Louis piensa. Es todo un tema para él como ya se pudo ver... La mayor de sus hermanas siempre le dice que eso— su obsesión con el tiempo— proviene de su Sol en Capricornio. ¿O era su Luna? A Louis no le importaba la astrología y todas esas mierdas que su hermana se la pasaba leyendo. Bueno, tal vez podría interesarle sí tan solo tuviera tiempo para sentarse y leer al respecto. Sí tan solo no estuviera pintando incluso hasta en sus malditos sueños.

Las tardes horas nocturnas manchadas de pintura y su mareante olor metálico del fin de semana ya habían pasado y Louis estaba nuevamente en clase. Nuevamente sus Vans caminaban sobre baldosas y escaleras de mármol antiguo conservado en excelentes condiciones hasta la fecha, llevándolo de salón en salón enriquecidos del mismo mármol que hacía juego con el de las paredes. Sus castaños cabellos eran nuevamente teñidos por los tenues rayos de Sol que se colaban por las ventanas en las alturas de la gran y extravagante cúpula del hall de entrada. (Louis jamás olvidará la primera vez que vio aquel techo; le quitó el aliento y le hizo olvidar lo que era pestañear, y cuando por fin dejó de admirarlo le dolía el cuello. El Sol lo atravesaba, como Louis ya se ha hecho costumbre, y teñía todo el salón debajo de tonos dorados, el mármol lucía como nuevo— como si no tuviera más de doscientos años— y el bronce de las manijas de las puertas parecían despedir pequeños destellos hacia él, como guiñándole un ojo le daban la bienvenida a Louis y a lo que sería su refugio por los siguientes cuatro años). Y nuevamente el murmullo de estudiantes y rayos dorados contra mármol antiguo gris lo escoltaban a clase. Preferentemente a clase de Artes Combinadas. Y el pobre Sr. López les estaba repitiendo a unos estudiantes las tres teorías estéticas que— en la humilde opinión de Louis— ya deberían saberlas cómo saben sus propios números de documento. ¿Cómo habían llegado al último año sin tener claros esos conceptos? Louis no lo entendía.

Él claramente sabía todas sus teorías y conceptos y las ejecutaba a la perfección. Sus últimos exámenes lo dejaban en evidencia. Le había ido maravillosamente en aquellos exámenes que pasó semanas preparando.

Por supuesto.

Todos sabían que eso era lo que iba a suceder. A esta altura en su carrera, hasta sus profesores ya sabían que él iba a aprobar. Pero siempre era un deleite ser mentor de Louis Tomlinson y asesorar y guiar sus escritos y/o obras.

“Por supuesto”. Decía Nicola el minuto luego de que el profesor dejó los exámenes corregidos sobre sus pupitres, y rodaba los ojos a los 9s y 9,87s que Louis levantaba y hacía bailar frente a sus narices. Literalmente le refregaba sus excelentes notas en la cara. “Presumido”. Sacudía la cabeza algo divertida.

Louis podía llegar a ser tan infantil a veces. Era únicamente entre ellos dos que Louis actuaba de esa manera. Por eso a Nicola le daba más risa y lo amaba aún más. Porque no pasaba tan seguido.

Sentado en su pupitre de madera oía al Sr. López seguir y seguir hablando de dichas teorías y que el emocionalismo esto y que el formalismo lo otro pero que sin embargo el imitacionalismo aquello, y bufó de indignación y aburrimiento. Iban a perder minutos de clase por culpa de un par que aún no se sabían teorías básicas. ¿Por qué el Sr. López siquiera se gastaba en repetírselas como un loro?

Louis giró hacia Nicola que estaba sentada dos pupitres detrás de él y rodó los ojos exageradamente al mismo tiempo que suspiro de igual manera. Al verlo, Nicola contuvo la risa y negó, y luego señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia delante donde estaba el profesor como diciéndole que se comportara y que de todas maneras prestara atención.

Solo volvió a girar en su asiento haciendo crujir la madera debajo de él y miró a su alrededor aburrido. Entre los que estaban allí presentes habían algunos estudiantes escribiendo con bastante prisa todo lo que el profesor estaba diciendo— pobres almas— otros jugaban con sus bolígrafos aburridos esperando a que el profesor enseñara algo nuevo, y hasta había una chica que estaba durmiendo. Aquello en particular le hubiera causado risa a Louis sí no fuera por el molesto ruido de alguien masticando groseramente un chicle con la boca abierta como una puta cabra por los últimos cinco minutos.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y Louis lo sacó. Usualmente no le prestaba atención en clase— bueno no le presta atención en general— pero como la clase era un disco rayado de teorías básicas que él conocía como la palma de su mano, decidió que no hacía ningún daño en fijarse qué había hecho vibrar su celular.

Ignorando los constantes bostezos de pupitres cercanos, desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió el mensaje de WhatsApp que Oliver le acababa de mandar diciendo que mirara su último estado. Era algo relacionado con el nuevo FIFA que iba a salir esa semana.

Los estados de WhatsApp era algo que Louis no entendía la gracia. Nunca miraba los estados de sus contactos y obviamente él nunca subía uno. Pero se trataba del FIFA así que Louis podía hacer una excepción.

La yema de su dedo índice se hundió en la pantalla y se abrió la sección de estados. Comenzó a bajar con el dedo en busca del de Oliver. _Trevor_ , _Sr. Sens_ , _Mamá_ , _dentista,_ al parecer todo el mundo subía estados, hasta su dentista. Como sea. Mientras bajaba en la larga lista de nombres su teléfono se congelaba por breves instantes y seguía bajando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, o a que se le apagara de la nada. Era un fastidio, sí, pero ya era costumbre. _Oliver,_ al fin vio el nombre de su amigo pero cuando tocó para ver el estado, su pantalla bajó un poco más y abrió el estado de alguien más.

Radiante en la pantalla de su celular, Louis vio la cara de alguien más en lugar de la de su amigo.

Ugh.

Era _esa_ cara; la que todo el mundo amaba, la que— al parecer— tenía mil cosas interesantes para decir. La cara molesta del bar sonreía excesivamente, sus labios estaban a kilómetros de distancia entre sí y se curvaban algo torcidos; y sus cejas estaban arqueadas bien alto en su sien. Solo estaba haciendo una mueca tonta junto a un niño que lucía super divertido.

Era absolutamente inofensivo pero Louis no había tenido la intención de abrir ese estado en particular, así que se apresuró a tocar la ‘x’ para cerrarlo y volver a los demás estados pero su celular lo ignoró y en cambio decidió mostrarle el siguiente estado donde ahora había una mano pálida pero que se las arreglaba para lucir rosada hecha puño (enseguida Louis se dio cuenta de que era la misma que había encontrado sus llaves) presumiendo el verde agua de su uña.

“Telefoneo de mierda”. Louis bufó por lo bajo ahora _golpeando_ la pobre pantalla con la yema de su dedo repetidamente, pero todo lo que logró con eso fue pasar al siguiente estado. Lo único que Louis alcanzó a ver antes de presionar la tecla para bloquear el celular fue un segundo de cabello rizado del color del chocolate.

Maldito pedazo de porquería. Honestamente podría arrojarlo contra la pared.

Lo que acababa de suceder no había sido otra cosa más que un accidente. Claramente su celular estaba defectuoso. Louis estaba lejos de querer ver esos ojos, aquellas paletas similares a las de los conejos y esas uñas, y de saber cómo andaba y qué había de nuevo en su vida— estaba lejos de querer tener algo que ver con él. Años luz de lejanía, de hecho.

No podía importarle menos aquel muchacho. En realidad, no podía importarle menos cualquier muchacho ahora que tenía que hacer un montón de cosas con la universidad.

Habiendo recibido los resultados de sus exámenes, ahora estaban entrando en una nueva etapa y se les venía una ola de nuevos temas, actividades e introducciones a nuevos artistas, movimientos, teorías y técnicas. Esa semana le habían dado comienzo al último tramo de su año universitario. Y fueron informados que una nueva galería iba a ser instalada en el Museo Nacional en los próximos días, y que el profesor de pintura iba a estar presente allí porque era parte de la organización. En la última clase, les dijeron también que los estudiantes que asistieran recibirían puntos extra en su presentación final de la materia.

A Louis le agradaba eso; puntos extra. Que le dieran estrellitas doradas, sobresalientes, ser el mejor estudiante de la clase, ese tipo de cosas. No era que necesitaba ayuda o puntos extra para aprobar sus exámenes— claramente— pero sí podía ser el que tenía la nota más alta del alumnado, entonces mejor.

Claramente Louis tenía mucho en su plato. Tenía que leer, investigar, practicar y enfocarse en la universidad y solo en la universidad. No tenía tiempo para perder, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con cabello rizado y uñas verdes.

_“un bar nuevo acaba de abrir frente a mi casa 22:45_

_dicen que está bastante bueno 22:45_

_querés venir? soy Harry por cierto x”._ _22:45_

Louis estaba terminado de escribirle un correo electrónico a su profesor de Sociología del Arte cuando recibió una notificación de WhatsApp y tres mensajes aparecieron en la pantalla bloqueándole la vista de su correo electrónico. Leyó todas aquellas palabras desde la barra de notificaciones y frunció el ceño ante las últimas. ¿¿Cómo había conseguido el número de Louis??

Oh.

Espera.

Cierto.

Louis se había olvidado de eso. Como sea. ¿Ir a beber algo un Miércoles a la noche? ¡Era un día de semana! ¿Acaso ese muchacho no tenía un trabajo o algún lugar en el que tenía que estar en la mañana como el resto del planeta?

Esa era una excusa en verdad. Louis ha salido a beber algo— y hasta por algo más que eso— más que suficientes veces en días de semana y ha se despertado a las diez de la mañana sintiéndose como la mierda y vomitando un poco antes de salir de su apartamento para ir a clase. Una vez incluso fue a clase de Historia del Arte amanecido.

En caso de que no fuese obvio a este punto, Louis no iba a aceptar la invitación. Claramente. No le dio mucha importancia a los mensajes ni al muchacho y dejó el celular sobre la mesa después de haber hecho clic en "enviar" en ese correo electrónico de Historia. No podía importarle menos quién le enviaba mensajes y las intenciones de aquellas personas, pero en cierto punto— por el segundo que le dio importancia— Louis deseaba que el muchacho dejara de escribirle.

**************

**Nota.**

**A Theo van Gogh. Arlés, Sábado 8 de Septiembre, 1888. Carta #676: "A menudo me parece que la noche es mucho más viva y rica en colores que el día".**

**Nota 2.**

**Tal vez debería aclarar que Louis no tenía el número de Harry agendado. En wpp Harry aparece con su número como nombre. Pasa que escribí el capítulo antes de darme cuenta que en wpp uno no puede ver los estados de gente que no tiene agendada, pero como esto es ficción me salgo con la mía lol ok baiiiii.**


	16. Chapter 16

Pero ese no fue el caso. Los mensajes no dejaron de llegar.

Llegó a un punto en el que eran las cinco de la tarde con aroma a café en la habitación, o era de mediodía y estaba almorzando ensalada en el trabajo con su cuñado y otros colegas, o eran las diez de la noche y estaba descalzo sentado como indiecito en el sillón acompañado por algo random que había puesto en la televisión y una copa de vino tinto y Harry sacaba su celular del bolsillo o lo agarraba de la mesa y le escribía a Louis. Hundía las yemas de sus dedos en la pantalla, redactaba oraciones y las enviaba a ese contacto en especial. ~~~~

La cosa— al menos para Harry— era la siguiente: Louis podía jugar a todos los juegos que quisiera; podía fingir que no recordaba la cara de Harry o su nombre las primeras semanas que se habían encontrado casualmente en la calle o en el bar; podía llamarlo Henry sabiendo que ese no era su nombre real; podía mirarlo a los ojos con tanto descaro y juicio por un simple momento y luego ignorar su mirada por siempre; podía no hablarle ni responder a lo que Harry le dijera.

De acuerdo.

Perfecto.

Pero había sido él quién se metió en la situación y empujó a ese tipo en el bar la otra noche y le salvó el culo a Harry de una probablemente terrible paliza, y ahora estaba viendo sus estados de WhatsApp. Y no solo un estado, unos cuantos.

Entonces, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que estaba interesado. Louis estaba— aunque fuera un muy pequeño, diminuto poquito— interesado en Harry pero por alguna razón jugaba a ignorarlo. Y a Harry eso le parecía… entretenido.

Era como un juego que a Harry no le importaba mucho. Él solo quería... Mmh… no sabía qué quería sacar de todo esto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería algo en absoluto. Simplemente estaba atraído por Louis. (¿Quién no lo estaría?) Y ahora más que nunca estaba intrigado, ahora que ellos habían intercambiado palabras de verdad y que Louis sabía de la existencia de Harry, más o menos. Ahora que Louis le había enseñado su beso.

Había estado deseando hablar con él y llegar a conocerlo o al menos saber su nombre durante tantas noches de sábado que ahora que el Universo le había sonreído y de hecho tenía el número de teléfono de aquel misterioso pintor, bueno, tenía que usarlo.

¿Cierto?

E incluso si ese no fuera el caso, incluso si Louis verdaderamente no estuviera interesado en él, entonces, bueno, en primer lugar sería una pena, por supuesto. Pero en segundo lugar, no habría causado ningún tipo de daño. Solo eran mensajes. Y ni siquiera de doble sentido, no iba por ahí la cosa.

Harry le mandaba a Louis los mensajes más random.

Por ejemplo, le recomendaba películas.

_“acabo de ver john wick, me encantó. 9/10 recomiendo H x”. 19:27_

_“están pasando ‘It’ en el canal 228. Asumiendo que te gustan las películas de terror, de nada 23:32_

_es la versión nueva, la vieja es super aburrida H”. 23:33_

A veces le mandaba un chiste de la nada. Louis fruncía el ceño frente a la pantalla del celular mientras leía y resoplaba una risa incrédula de lo malo que era el chiste.

_“qué le dice una impresora a otra? 14:52_

_esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía? H”. 14:57_

A veces Harry le mandaba foto de promociones que le daban en la calle de una nueva hamburguesería la cual estaba ofreciendo las primeras órdenes gratis. Harry pensaba que era una excelente idea de marketing, Louis ni siquiera había leído el mensaje.

A veces era el reporte del clima.

_“mi teléfono me acaba de avisar que mañana va a llover 20:21_

_“voy a sacar mi paraguas a pasear, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo H x”. 20:21_

Harry no esperaba respuestas. No había pensado mucho al respecto, simplemente lo hacía. Solo le enviaba a Louis por WhatsApp lo que sea que pensaba o le pasaba en el momento. Tal vez lo hacía porque quería molestarlo. Tal vez porque quería jugar aquel juego de Louis. O tal vez solo lo hacía porque podía hacerlo.

Y a Louis no podía importarle menos honestamente. Ni siquiera leía los mensajes de inmediato sino cinco horas más tarde o un día después, pero así era la relación de Louis con el teléfono y la tecnología en general. No leía todos los mensajes y no respondía a ninguno. Al principio Louis pensaba, eventualmente le va a hacer clic y me va a dejar en paz. Pero eso tampoco sucedió.

Le importaba tres carajos pero a veces (o tal vez solo una, una vez) Louis pensó para sí mismo, ¿¿por qué siempre pone su nombre al final?? Como si estuviera firmando una carta o alguna mierda parecida. Y respondiendo a su propia pregunta, suponía que Harry pensaba que él eliminaba el chat cada vez y con él, su número.

Lo cual no era así. Louis no borraba la conversación por ninguna otra razón más que se le olvidaba hacerlo. Siempre estaba ocupado haciendo cosas más importantes cuando le llegaban esos mensajes random en cualquier momento del día, cosas más urgentes y que requerían su atención en primer lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras estiraba todas las extremidades de su cuerpo debajo de las cálidas sábanas y las pesadas mantas.

Bendito sea el invierno.

Movió la cabeza en dirección a la ventana y cuando su rostro cayó en un lugar de la cama donde justo el sol aterrizaba, volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente sintiendo sus párpados, la punta de su nariz y la mandíbula cálidas. Afuera parecía estar bastante soleado, aunque el aire se sentía frío. Aun con todas las facciones de su rostro adormecidas, Louis contempló cómo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta cuando recién se despertaba.

Si quería salir de la cama, iba a necesitar música; alguien que lo motivara con su canto. Se esforzó por agarrar su teléfono una vez que lo encontró perdido y hundido entre las sábanas y lo desbloqueó para activar el Bluetooth. Cubrió su bostezo con una mano y con la otra deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo la pantalla de su teléfono desinteresadamente.

Mientras el Bluetooth se conectaba, vio los numeritos que marcaban la hora; las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Otra vez. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche anterior trabajando en una de sus usuales y cotidianas sesiones de pintura. No tratando de lograr algo adecuado y relevante, sino consiguiéndolo con amplio éxito.

Arrastró la barra en la parte superior de la pantalla y chequeó las notificaciones acumuladas allí. Había un correo electrónico del Centro de Estudiantes de la Universidad, una notificación de Instagram avisándole que una banda que seguía estaba haciendo un vivo, dos mensajes de Oliver y cinco de una de sus hermanas.

Y eso era todo. Nadie más le había enviado mensajes. Finalmente, pensó Louis. Ese tal Harry había dejado de molestarlo. A decir verdad sentía que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que el zumbido de su celular llamó su atención y había leído ‘H x’ cuando se fijó quien le había escrito.

Una de sus listas de reproducción comenzó a sonar a través de los parlantes de la planta baja, y ahora el sonido de un bajo rebotaba por las paredes de ladrillos claros de su apartamento. Louis rió incrédulo cuando reconoció la canción. Era ‘Lazy Boy’ de Franz Ferdinand. Qué gracioso, pensó mientras largaba un último suspiro y salió de la cama. Agarró un buzo con capucha que descansaba sobre una silla y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con él. Todo lo que llevaba era ropa interior y calcetines. (Por lo general, no dormía con calcetines pero como era la mitad del invierno pasaba un poco de frío al dormir).

Motivado por una guitarra eléctrica que por momentos parecía enloquecer y una batería que la acompañaba en su locura, Louis finalmente bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Sí, desayuno a las tres de la tarde. Ese era su estilo de vida y él estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Puso la pava, un saquito de té en su taza, sacó una cuchara del cajón y vertió azúcar dentro de la taza vacía. Bailando apenas al ritmo de la canción, sus pies con calcetines ahora fríos marcaron pasos hacia la mesa en busca del pan que luego tostó y untó mermelada. _"Never, never, never, never"_ , susurró la letra en una melodía que luego fue ahogada por otro bostezo.

Una vez que su té estuvo listo y todas las tostadas bañadas en toneladas de mermelada violeta oscuro, subió las escaleras nuevamente llevando cuidadosamente la comida. Dejó el plato sobre el colchón y sujetando firmemente su taza con una mano sin derramar una sola gota, volvió a meterse debajo de las sábanas.

Bebió su té caliente de limón y miel y comió sus tostadas de mermelada de frutos del bosque, y una vez que su estómago estuvo lleno nuevamente Louis se dio cuenta de que Franz Ferdinand tenía razón. Se sentía como un chico perezoso, y en el momento en que su plato y su taza estuvieron vacíos y volvió a caer de espaldas sobre su cómoda y todavía cálida almohada, justo un momento antes de volver a dormirse Louis decidió que iba a tener un sábado de pereza.

“Púdrete imbécil”. Lo habían empujado, no con mucha fuerza como para herirlo pero con la suficiente para que sus piernas alcoholizadas lo hicieran caer al suelo. Logró levantar un poco la cabeza y gritarle a un tipo que ahora caminaba apresuradamente por la vereda alejándose de él, el negro de la chaqueta de cuero que cubría su espalda se perdía entre el vapor que desprendían los autos y la oscuridad de la noche.

Era el mismo tipo que hacía media hora nomás le estaba invitando todo tipo de bebidas blancas y le ronroneaba al oído las promesas más dulces y obscenas. ¿O el de las promesas había sido otro tipo? Carajo, estaba tan borracho. Había bebido en grandes tragos cerveza tras cerveza tras vino tras shot de lo que fuera que le invitaban. No tenía idea de qué acababa de pasar y, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Era vino eso que manchaba la tela de su jeans claro?

El día tiene muchas horas y puede que al comienzo te encuentres haciendo cosas completamente diferentes que al final del mismo día, cosas que por la mañana no habías organizado, que ni siquiera habías planeado. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Louis y al supuesto sábado de pereza que hacía unas horas había dicho que iba a tener.

Y tal vez— juzgando por la situación actual y el estado de su persona— debería haberse quedado en casa y holgazaneado entre sus libros y pomos de pintura. No fue así. En cambio salió. Como siempre. Y bebió hasta que cayó sobre el frío y húmedo pavimento y un minuto más tarde olvidó porqué estaba tirado allí. No como siempre.

Por Dios, Louis.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta que él seguía en el suelo, nadie trató de ayudarlo. Tenía que irse a casa. Tenía que dejar de hacer un papelón.

Se puso de pie tan humanamente como pudo y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su campera. En un intento por abrir WhatsApp abrió muchas otras aplicaciones antes de dar con la que buscaba y cuando por fin la abrió, comenzó a redactar un mensaje a la pobre persona que había tenido la desgracia de aterrizar bajo el pulgar borracho y adormecido de Louis.

“Sácame de acá”, pensaba que había deletreado correctamente, y con seguridad mandó también su ubicación.

Podría haber estado enviando su ubicación a un profesor de la Universidad o tal vez a su propio padre; podría haberse metido en problemas o en una situación terriblemente incómoda pero no sentía ni la más mínima sensación de preocupación. El alcohol no se lo estaba permitiendo.

No estaba muy lúcido que digamos y no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado fuera del bar que había elegido ir hacía solo una hora y media.

No tenía frío, pero sabía que sí lo estaba porque cada vez que se rascaba la nariz sentía que estaba congelada, como si estuviera tocando un cubo de hielo y no una parte de su propio cuerpo. Y por momentos sentía que se quedaba dormido.

Por Dios. ¿Qué le habían dado de beber?

Frío y borracho y somnoliento y olvidadizo, incluso en el peor estado de borrachera de todos, Louis reconoció la figura de un par de anchos hombros abrigados por una campera de corderoy que se acercaba cada vez más a él.

“¡Genial!”, _gritó_. La palabra había salido curvada pero aún fuerte, aún sarcástica, aún un dolor en el culo, aún ingrata.

Sintió dos grandes manos apareciendo a los costados de su cintura y sujetándolo con fuerza lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente. Fue levantado con tanta facilidad que apenas tuvo que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo. Al enderezar su postura lo más recto que pudo, su rostro rozó la más suave lana enroscada alrededor del cuello de la persona que le estaba salvando la vida. O secuestrándolo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Notó que olía dulce, la bufanda de lana. No demasiado dulce como para que Louis se descompusiera y terminara vomitando. Pero agradablemente dulce.

“¡Por supuesto que ibas a ser vos el que apareciera!”.

~

Harry estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Como sus rosadas manos estaban sumergidas en agua caliente, detergente y espuma blanca, primero tuvo que secarlas con un repasador.

Su hermana mayor Gemma había ido a cenar; comieron pizza de pepperoni y morrones (una invención propia de los hermanos Styles) y bebieron una botella de litro de cerveza entre los dos mientras conversaban de las recientes barbaridades que había dicho ese conductor de farándula imbécil que el país entero aborrecía, de la nueva campaña que una reconocida banda de rock estaba promocionando, también un poco de política entre otras cosas, y rieron con fervor hasta el último instante que pasaron juntos.

De postre comieron helado que Gemma compró (la única cosa que Harry dejó que su hermana llevara a la cena) y antes de que se hiciera muy tarde Gemma se marchó. De un fuerte silbido Harry le llamó un taxi y una vez que su querida hermana estaba segura yéndose a casa, empezó a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos.

Solo le faltaban dos cucharitas para terminar cuando su trasero vibró interrumpiendo la melodía que inconscientemente había comenzado a tararear en algún momento. Una vez que sus manos estuvieron secas y en condiciones aptas para que la pantalla de su celular reconociera el tacto, lo desbloqueó. Al leer el mensaje que había recibido se encontró con un variado conjunto de sentimientos.

Estaba sorprendido, confundido, intrigado y contento. Era de Louis. (Por supuesto Harry ya tenía agendado su número, hasta le había agregado el emoji de la paleta de pintor y todo). Era raro recibir un mensaje de su parte ya que siempre era Harry quien enviaba los mensajes. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces para tratar de entender algo pero las palabras comenzaron a cobrar sentido cuando recibió la ubicación de Louis.

Antes de preocuparse en lo más mínimo, agarró su campera, se enroscó la bufanda alrededor del cuello aplastándose los rulos, agarró sus llaves de la mesita junto a la puerta y salió.

“¡Por supuesto que ibas a ser vos el que apareciera!”.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Él literalmente le había mandado un mensaje para que lo fuera a buscar.

Desde el momento que lo vio a la distancia sentado encorvado en el cordón de la vereda, Harry podía notar que Louis estaba borracho. Y se abasteció de múltiples confirmaciones cuando sintió cómo apestaba a alcohol, también cuando vio que tenía vino derramado sobre sus pantalones y cuando lo ayudó a pararse y apenas pudo ponerse de pie solo. Era evidente que había estado bebiendo mucho.

Tenía que esperar a que Louis dejara de sentirse mareado y se estabilizara antes de que comenzaran a caminar en alguna dirección.

Mientras caminaban hacia— Harry asumía— la casa de Louis bajo las pobres y constantemente cambiantes direcciones que le daba el muchacho borracho, Louis habló. "Amigo, no quiero que nadie me salve el culo. No me gusta deberle nada a la gente". Sus palabras eran un desastre; salían más ruidosas por momentos, silenciosas por otros y de vez en cuando eran interrumpidas por arrítmicos hipos.

Harry estaba muy ocupado agarrando a Louis con fuerza y asegurándose de que no se tropezara y cayera, todo el tiempo vigilando las señales del castaño de querer detenerse y vomitar. Pero rió cuando escuchó lo que había dicho. "No me conoces pero en realidad este es mi trabajo, le salvo el culo a la gente borracha".

Louis no se rió. De hecho, no dijo nada en respuesta.

Probablemente tenía demasiado alcohol en su organismo para oír lo que Harry decía, o tal vez lo había ignorado apropósito. No lo sabía. No importaba. Harry sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa; como que era el universo quien los estaba juntando todo el tiempo y por eso seguían encontrándose entre sí. O algo similar. O diferente. Total Louis estaba en ese estado de alcoholismo de olvidar todo la mañana siguiente.

Continuaron caminando por tres cuadras más hasta que Harry sintió que Louis sacaba el brazo de su agarre y sumergía su mano en la profundidad de su bolsillo. Cuando escuchó el distintivo sonido de llaves chocando entre sí supo que habían llegado a destino. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a una de esas antiguas puertas, angostas y larguísimas de madera, y luego de un par de intentos fallidos de parte de Louis de poner la llave correctamente dentro de la cerradura, Harry lo ayudó a tener cuidado con el escalón y entrar a la casa.

Estaba todo oscuro; apenas se vislumbraba el ambiente con la escaza luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana que Harry pudo divisar a lo lejos hasta que de repente se oyó el clic una tecla y se hizo la luz.

Se encendieron varias lámparas que despidieron una potente luz blanca sobre paredes de ladrillo claro y pisos de madera oscura y varias alfombras debajo de un sofá de cuero marrón, una mesa de madera con varias sillas todas diferentes entre sí en tamaño y forma instaladas frente a una pequeña cocina exclusivamente blanca, una biblioteca repleta de libros de todos los colores, tapas y tamaños, y el ventanal más grande que Harry ha visto en su vida; lucía oxidado por partes pero era clásico y elegante y vintage y hasta había como una enredadera por toda la parte superior.

Todos los colores y tonos del lugar hacían juego, todos los muebles relucían y estaban distribuidos a la perfección, todo lucía nuevo y sofisticado y costoso y lujoso. Era el apartamento más genial y buena onda que Harry ha visto, lo decidió prácticamente de inmediato.

Volvió a oír el clic de una tecla y el apartamento frente a sus ojos desapareció, como sí se acabara de despertar de un sueño. Harry volteó hacia Louis y lo vio tapándose la cara con una mano, debajo de su palma podía ver al muchacho borracho fruncir fuertemente el ceño. Había prendido las luces muy repentinamente y había sido muy fuerte para el estado en el que se encontraba.

En la oscuridad Louis comenzó a alumbrar el camino con la pobre luz que despedía la pantalla de su celular pero Harry se apresuró en ayudarlo ni bien lo observó dirigirse hacia unas escaleras. Los detuvo cuando vio lo que Louis pretendía subir; era una de esas geniales escaleras caracol por ende iba a ser imposible que los dos cupieran al mismo tiempo. Y Louis no podía subir solo.

(Era el apartamento más perfecto de todos pero no era muy práctico, ¿eh Louis?).

Harry observó a su alrededor y en cambio ahora comenzó a dirigirlos al sofá de cuero marrón.

“¿Sos rico?”. Curiosamente Harry preguntó agarrándolo del brazo y ayudándolo a estabilizarlo luego de que Louis trastabillara.

“No seas estúpido”. Louis respondió inmediatamente. “Mi papá solo es dueño del edificio”. Con el ceño fruncido y con un tinte de ofensa en su voz, marcó la obvia diferencia con claridad.

“Oh, disculpa. Entonces tu papá es rico”. Harry rió corrigiéndose así mismo al mismo tiempo que sentaba a Louis en el sofá. El castaño no era exactamente pesado pero Harry dio un paso atrás y exhaló profundamente cuando terminó con su tarea de llevarlo a salvo hacia el mueble de cuero marrón.

En la misma posición en que lo dejó sentado Louis comenzó a quedarse dormido; así de rápido comenzaron a salir cortos— y dulces— ronquidos de los labios ligeramente separados del pintor. Harry se apresuró a sacarle las zapatillas, luego se deshizo de su campera y justo antes de sacarle la polera lila que vestía que también estaba manchada con algo color granate y pegajoso, oyó a Louis balbucear algunas palabras.

Inmediatamente y sin protestar Harry obedeció.

Cinco minutos más tarde Louis estaba seco, descansando la cabeza sobre una almohada que había estado hace instantes nomás tirada en el piso de su sala de estar, quedándose dormido y ganando calidez corporal en la incomodidad de su sofá con una cobija tapándolo, y Harry estaba cerrando la larga y angosta puerta detrás de sus anchos hombros y su colorida bufanda de lana.

~

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza combinado con el rayo de sol más fuerte— más amarillo— casi blanco aterrizando en su rostro le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Sí, frunce un montón el ceño. Va a ser un anciano con el rostro muy arrugado.

Esa mañana le costó mucho más despertarse, muchos más minutos para finalmente abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Tal vez debería considerar comprar unas malditas cortinas. O tal vez solo debería considerar comprarse un par de esas gafas o lo que sean para taparse los ojos al dormir. Por el momento Louis no iba a comprar nada; solo iba a tratar de incorporarse en el sofá.

Espera.

¿Por qué estaba amaneciendo en un sofá y no en una cama? ¿Estaba amaneciendo en realidad? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

No se acordaba de una mierda.

En primer lugar toda la situación le pareció graciosísima; le recordó a sus días en la secundaria y las primeras borracheras que tuvo junto a Oliver y otros que perdió en el camino de la vida, y largó una risa lo cual fue una mala idea— ouch. Su voz había salido demasiado fuerte y no la esperaba. Presionó una mano contra su sien tratando de apaciguar el dolor cómo si eso fuera efectivo.

Tal vez la próxima vez bebe menos imbécil, dijo en voz alta para su apartamento vacío.

Estudió su alrededor moviendo lentamente la cabeza y se enteró que estaba en casa. Bueno— eso era bueno. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y vio que solo llevaba su remera verde lima y ropa interior.

Todo parecía normal, excepto por el hecho de que no recordaba por qué estaba durmiendo ahí y cómo había regresado a casa y cuándo se había puesto aquella remera. Especialmente _esa_ remera que había pasado días enteros casi semanas buscando. Bueno, claramente por fin la encontró.

¿Qué carajos sucedió anoche?

Levantó la mirada nuevamente y a la altura de la mesita ratona encontró su celular y un trozo de papel doblado en dos. Intrigado y confundido pero sobre todo con resaca y aún dormido, Louis se inclinó hacia la mesita y agarró el papel.

_“Tenes lindas remeras. Aunque te sugiero que compres de tu talla. Harry x”._

Se leía en la letra más prolija y redonda. Louis tuvo que leer tres veces el trozo de papel para comprender el idioma y el significado de cada palabra. Pero había una que no necesitó releer, que la entendió en el primer instante en que la leyó.

_Harry x._

Repentinamente un pequeño recuerdo regresó al cerebro de Louis y su corazón se salteó un latido. Él le había enviado un mensaje; no sabía qué, o por qué, ni a qué hora pero recordaba haberle enviado mensajes a alguien y luego haber visto _esa_ cara molesta.

¿Se había metido a mi casa? ¿Estuvo husmeando por los cajones de mi ropero? ¿Acaso yo le pedí que hiciera todo aquello? ¿Le di instrucciones de donde buscar mis remeras de la misma manera que le dije como llegar a casa? El cerebro de Louis se hacía todas esas preguntas a máxima velocidad mientras su corazón latía erráticamente salteándose latidos de vez en cuando, y Louis se quedó quieto mirando fijamente el papel con la confusión escrita por toda su cara.

Era un maldito desastre.

Louis borracho era un maldito desastre. Tiene mucha suerte de que nada serio le haya ocurrido aún. Como que le roben los órganos, o tal vez algo menos dramático como que le roben solo la billetera.

Como sea, Louis no se acordaba de un carajo y no podía llamarlo y hacerle todas esas preguntas que seguían formándose y apareciendo repentinamente en su cerebro como anuncios pornográficos en páginas web ilegales. Al menos no aún, no mientras que aún estaba avergonzado; no porque se había emborrachado patéticamente ni porque había metido un extraño a su casa e hizo que el extraño le cambiara la ropa y viera su cuerpo desnudo.

No.

Estaba avergonzado porque que ‘el extraño’ había sido _ese_ extraño, _esa_ sonrisa perfecta, Sr. Carisma, Sr. Todos Tus Amigos Me Aman— _Harry_.

O tal vez Louis solo le estaba haciendo un gran drama de algo que no tenía mucha importancia y tal vez Harry no habría tenido ningún inconveniente en contarle lo que realmente había sucedido. No es novedad que los jóvenes se emborrachan casi todas las noches; no es nada de qué avergonzarse.

Además, ¿qué le importaba?

Estaba confundido y avergonzado y un montón de otras cosas que su cerebro no podía nombrar sin antes beber una buena taza de café. Pero más allá de todo lo que sentía y pensaba no podía estar enojado con él por las cosas que había hecho porque después de todo, le salvó el culo a Louis anoche. 

Habían pasado un par de días desde el episodio de borrachera y el trozo de papel doblado en dos de Harry aún rondaba por la cabeza de Louis.

No era que pasaba horas enteras pensando al respecto y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. No. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarse, muchas otras cosas relacionadas a la Universidad. Pero en aquellos instantes en el día cuando el silencio y la calma reinaban en la habitación y en su cerebro exhausto de prestar atención y tomar apuntes en clase todo el día, se descubría prensando en aquel trozo de papel.

No le había escrito al chico para preguntarle qué había pasado aquella noche de sábado, ni siquiera para agradecerle por el tiempo y todos los inconvenientes que debió haber tenido para llevar a Louis a casa.

_“Tenes lindas remeras”._

Lo había cambiado a ropa limpia y se aseguró de que no estuviera mojado ni frío. Louis no recordaba cómo se había ensuciado en primer lugar, pero recordó haber encontrado su polera lila apestando a alcohol en el piso del baño cuando fue a mear una vez que finalmente se levantó del sofá. ¿Acaso le había puesto y probado otras remeras antes de elegir una?

No, eso hubiera sido una locura.

¿Había revisado alguna otra cosa como su ropa interior u otros cajones? Su mente se estaba yendo fácilmente a lugares donde no debía y lo hacía sentir cosas que tampoco debía porque no lo conocía al chico ni cómo era como persona. Y Louis no era nadie para comenzar a juzgar a otra persona sin conocerla primero. No era algo genial para ser.

La verdad era una y solo una; no podía saber sí no le preguntaba.

Así que le escribió en el colectivo de camino a la casa de su mamá. Era un largo viaje de casi dos horas desde su apartamento en el centro hasta el barrio de su infancia hacia las afueras de la ciudad; se puso tan cómodo como pudo en su frío y duro asiento en la parte trasera del colectivo y escuchó música, hasta que no pudo más con su genio y abrió WhatsApp para acabar de una buena vez con el misterio.

Envió lo primero que escribió. Un par de minutos más tarde, recibió una respuesta.

_“tengo hambre 18:23_

_con gusto respondo tus preguntas con unas pizzas" . 18:23_

“No puedo”. Louis le respondió. De hecho, consideró por un momento la idea de aceptar la invitación y realmente juntarse con el chico— Vamos Louis, tiene nombre— con Harry. Seguidamente le mandó otro mensaje diciéndole que estaba saliendo de la ciudad. Poco después recibió tres emojis de una mano con el pulgar hacia abajo y Louis se quedó mirando la pantalla un instante antes de comenzar a recibir un hilo de mensajes explicando qué había sucedido.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista y su mamá apagó el horno, Louis, su hermana, las gemelas que bajaron corriendo de la habitación y su mamá se reunieron en la mesa y cenaron. Habían preparado la comida favorita de Bree porque la muchacha se había sacado un diez en su último examen de francés.

“Bien hecho Bree”. Louis vitoreó proponiendo un brindis con su vaso de Coca-Cola en alto y chocó los vasos de sus hermanitas luego de que imitaran cada movimiento de Louis y también levantaran tan alto como pudieron sus vasos.

Con las mejillas repletas de espagueti con boloñesa, hablaron sobre la semana de las gemelas en la escuela y cómo hicieron su primer muñeco relleno de tierra y semillas que habían estado regando constantemente y que al cabo de una semana, le comenzó a crecer pasto como si fuera el cabello. “Se llama Loco Lope, Louis. No ‘Cabello Podrido’”. Una de las gemelas lo corrigió seriamente mientras enrocaba fideos con su tenedor. “Oh, claro. Perdona cariño”. Dijo Louis fingiendo las más sinceras disculpas pero escondiendo una de sus más grandes sonrisas detrás de su tenedor con espagueti.

En líneas generales Louis habló de sus últimas semanas ignorando múltiples cosas que sabía que no eran de interés para su familia. (Como el episodio del miércoles donde un estúpido compañero en la clase de escultura en lugar de mezclar la escayola con agua, usó otra cosa (otra cosa que por alguna razón no quería especificarle al profesor ni a sus compañeros) y cagó una obra entera en la cual el grupo llevaba trabajando por días. Afortunadamente no era parte del grupo de Louis. (Su grupo no era un puto desastre porque Louis había sido el encargado de asignar las tareas y, como el resto de los estudiantes querían aprobar, obedecieron al Chico Diez sin dudarlo). Y concluyó diciendo que ha estado bien, pintando mucho.

Su mamá le sonrió feliz de oírlo decir la última parte y Bree le recordó una vez más— por milésima vez— que le había prometido pintarle esa extravagante y enorme mandala que había visto en Pinterest en la pared de su habitación. Louis ignoró a su hermana como las mil veces que ella mencionó el tema y le dio la misma excusa que siempre; estaba demasiado ocupado.

Louis podía pintarle la mandala en solo una tarde pero lo estaba evitando porque conocía a su hermana. En un lapso de dos meses, había encontrado una imagen de un gato siamés usando las famosas gafas con plumas de Elton John, luego una de un girasol psicodélico y recientemente de mandalas hechas desde diferentes estilos artísticos.

La cuestión era que su hermana cambiaba mucho de parecer y Louis no iba a desperdiciar una tonelada de pintura en algo que Bree se iba a cansar de ver después de dos semanas. Entonces, la ignoraba. Porque él era el hermano mayor y podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Charlaron un poco sobre sus abuelos y los planes para el cumpleaños de su abuela que se acercaba. Bree estaba al mando de todo, como siempre. Ella era demasiado responsable, organizada y dispuesta y se comportaba mucho como un adulto para sus dieciséis años. Louis agradecía aquello y estaba orgulloso de su hermana.

Sophie y Dainy también estaban colaborando en la producción de la fiesta de cumpleaños; con entusiasmo corrieron a mostrarle a Louis los bonetes que habían hecho con goma eva, pegamento con glitter y tiras de papel cuando las llevó a la cama después del postre.

Una vez que el ocurrente pero siempre sonriente par estaban roncando calentitas en sus camas y Bree estaba en su habitación haciendo tarea o no— ¿quién sabía?— Louis bajó las escaleras y miró una película con su mamá.

No miraban películas tanto como solían hacerlo, ni siquiera los últimos meses que Louis vivió allí. Su mamá miraba en su mayoría comedias románticas, rara vez miraba policiales o películas de suspenso y eso era todo.

Hay tantas buenas películas que te hacen pensar, reflexionar, aprender cosas y darte cuenta de otras, pero ese era el problema; su madre prefería vivir en una comedia romántica perfecta que siempre iba a terminar en un final feliz, que la ayudaba a olvidarse de las cosas en la vida real que ella no quería notar y pensar, incluso si hacerlo lastimaba a sus hijos, incluso si destruía poco a poco su relación, a pesar de todo eso, ella prefería vivir una mentira.

Como sea.

Los ojos de Louis se alejaron de la radiante pantalla plana para mirar una vez más a su mamá que se reía de un chiste no tan gracioso y algo sexista de la comedia de Netflix y suspiró pesadamente. Regresó la mirada a la pantalla y al ver a Adam Sandler, se levantó del sofá, besó a su madre en la cabeza y salió de la sala.

Subió las escaleras y siguió el camino hacia su habitación. No lo habían cambiado en absoluto; todo estaba en el mismo lugar. (Excepto por sus álbumes de música que las gemelas sacaban de su lugar en el estante para dibujarle las portadas con crayones a Louis). Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche que iluminó con una tenue luz anaranjada su habitación de la infancia y se sacó las Vans.

Mirando fijamente sus calcetines negros sin razón alguna, estiró el brazo y agarró el paquete de cigarros. Se puso uno entre sus labios delgados y se inclinó hacia la mesita junto a la cama. Bajó la mano y palpó la madera buscando su viejo encendedor escondido allí pegado con cinta adhesiva.

Al sentirlo sus labios se curvaron un poco haciendo que el cigarrillo se moviera hacia arriba y lo despegó sacándolo. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a contar la cantidad de cigarrillos y cigarrillos de marihuana que él y Oliver habían quemado con ese encendedor. Le había cargado gas a esa pequeña cosa verde tantas veces que recordarlo hizo que su pecho diera un salto de risa.

Louis se levantó de la cama, agarró su celular y lo metió en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones y, jugando con su querido encendedor en la mano, caminó hacia el pequeño balcón. Siendo acariciado por las cortinas al salir hacia la noche, encendió el cigarrillo y inhaló una primera profunda calada.

Sus pómulos se hundieron y los músculos de su espalda se relajaron. El humo llenó sus pulmones y el frío lo golpeó en la cara. Caminó hacia la barandilla y descansó sus manos sobre ella. Miró alrededor del vecindario notando que se veía exactamente igual. Había observado esa vista tantas veces durante tantas noches que sentía que ya podía pintarla como van Gogh solía pintar sus sueños.

Fumó en la fría y tranquila noche hasta que decidió sumergir la mano en su bolsillo y sacar su celular. Sujetó el cigarrillo entre los dedos mientras escribía.

“Gracias por lo de la otra noche pero fue un error escribirte, ¿de acuerdo?”. Vio como las rayitas grises se ponían azules pero no recibía una respuesta de Harry.

Apartó la mirada por un momento y contempló la noche, pero sintiendo que podía decir algo más, regresó al chat y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio agregó: “Estaba borracho y claramente ciego también, le escribí a cualquiera. No fue a propósito, ¿de acuerdo? Para que lo sepas". Las rayitas se pusieron azul nuevamente, y nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

¿Acaso Harry se estaba vengando porque él no le respondía jamás los mensajes? A Louis le importaba tres carajos.

Bloqueó el celular y lo dejó sobre la madera de la barandilla de la terraza, y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios una vez más, la punta se quemaba anaranjada resaltando en los tonos azules y negros de la noche. Exhaló el humo blanco hacia el cielo, una luna cuarto creciente hacía juego con su vicio. Era una noche tranquila; se podían oír algunos ladridos de perros a lo lejos, el canto de los grillos a su alrededor y el zumbido de su teléfono.

Apoyándose con las palmas sobre la barandilla, Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda alejando la mirada de una luna expectante por saber también qué decía el mensaje, y vio una burbuja azul de notificación que se leía;

_“agradécemelo con una cerveza alguna vez”._ _00:01_


	17. Chapter 17

El divertido pero aún sorpresivo ¿incidente? ¿encuentro? de esa otra noche de sábado estaba ahora enterrado bajo hojas matizadas de varios tonos amarillos, anaranjados, rojos y marrones que han caído en el lapso de las últimas dos semanas.

Aún lo hacía reír, el recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Mientras caminaba entre escritorios desbordados de papeles importantes y carpetas y el audible taco de zapatos negros contra el suelo y trajes y corbatas, las comisuras de sus labios aún se curvaban levemente hacia sus pestañas al encontrarse en medio del día pensando en aquel mensaje ilegible.

Parecía una locura, el simple hecho de recordar aquello que le había pasado. Pero— es que— él no esperaba que eso sucediera. Nada de eso. _En absoluto_. Él se iba a ir a acostar; después de terminar de lavar los platos esa noche, ya estaba pensando en su suave almohada y su sabanas calentitas. Planeaba cambiarse de ropa y dormir; no sacarle las zapatillas al maldito de Louis Tomlinson y cubrir con una manta su cuerpo borracho durmiendo en un sofá.

Fue completamente inesperado que le pidiera a Harry que lo llevara a su casa y que, una vez que estuviera a salvo, le cambiara la ropa. Tranquilamente podría haberse dormido con la ropa mojada, podría haberle enviado el mensaje a alguien más, incluso se podría haber echado a correr en la dirección opuesta cuando vio a Harry caminando hacia él.

Pero no fue así, no salió corriendo. No le envió su ubicación a alguien más. No se negó a levantar los brazos para que Harry pudiera sacar fácilmente la húmeda y apestosa polera de su pálido pecho y afiladas clavículas. Ni siquiera se resistió en lo más mínimo.

La parte del mensaje podría haber sido un simple accidente o el destino divirtiéndose con ellos y el bien de Harry, eso era verdad. Pero el resto no. Louis había tomado aquellas decisiones, incluso tan borracho como estaba.

Había sido surreal. Pero al mismo tiempo había sido la cosa más común y corriente del mundo.

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde los mensajes a la defensiva de Louis y todo el asunto aún lo divertía; aún daba vueltas por su cabeza y le robaba una carcajada en el colectivo de regreso a casa o en la cola del cajero automático.

O justo ahora.

Mientras estaba en camino al parque donde iba a reunirse con algunos compañeros de trabajo para tener un encantador picnic (todo en la canasta que llevaba era hecho por sus propias manos), dejó salir uno de esos— ahora familiares— bufidos divertidos al aire y a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando.

Le gustan los picnics. Le gusta todo al respecto; la reunión de personas en otro lugar que no sea un lugar techado, comer en un espacio abierto y verde, los perros de desconocidos corriendo detrás de una pelota o una rama por al lado del grupo de amigos, toda la estética que lo constituye de manteles rojos y blancos a cuadrille o simplemente cualquier mantel o manta grande y colorida y la canasta de mimbre sobre el césped, recostarse con la panza llena con amigos y simplemente relajarse— tal vez escuchar música— bajo el cálido sol.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde su último picnic, para decir verdad. Así que cuando se levantó temprano esa mañana negado a tener un domingo aburrido y deprimente, les escribió a algunos compañeros de trabajo que se estaban volviendo amigos e hizo su trabajo; organizó una reunión. Pero esta era mucho mejor porque no incluía una oficina aburrida ni tacos altos ni el sonido constante de los teléfonos, sino aire fresco, césped verde, música y tarta de limón.

Sus botas marrones marcaban pasos sobre el duro y gris pavimento al ritmo de alguna canción pop aleatoria que su lista de reproducción le hacía escuchar cuando recibió una llamada telefónica que detuvo la música. Uno de sus compañeros comenzó a contarle que acababan de llegar a la estación y que en los carteles de led anunciaban que no había trenes saliendo para el centro porque aparentemente había una falla en el sistema.

Esa era la peor parte de haberse mudado más al centro de la ciudad; todos sus amigos e incluso compañeros de trabajo estaban a horas de distancia y de repente comenzaba a depender más del transporte público que del aire para respirar.

De acuerdo, lo dejamos para la próxima, fue lo primero que dijo con calma para la otra voz en la línea. _"Lo siento"._ Había dejado de caminar; ya no tenía un lugar al que ir. _"Nos vemos el lunes Styles"_. Se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Era una lástima. Era un muy lindo día y tenía una canasta repleta de su sabrosa y ácida especialidad. Había comenzado a girar sobre el taco de sus botas cuando sintió que su teléfono volvía a vibrar en su mano. Estaba vez era un mensaje. Volvió a mirar su teléfono y sonrió de lado.

Cómo si se hubiera enterado, pensó, pero todo lo que sus labios hicieron fue levantar sus comisuras un poco más.

_“Vamos esta noche con Mark. Pero todos vamos a cocinar”. 15:21_

El día no estaba perdido después de todo, su hermana y su cuñado iban a ir a cenar.

Y como Gemma muy bien había escrito, que iban a cocinar todos juntos para que él no cargara con todo el trabajo, seguramente iban a ir temprano. (Harry deseaba que su hermana lo dejara cocinarle cada vez, que no se resistiera a que él hiciera todo el trabajo. De todos modos entendía por qué ella lo hacía, y que no estaba siendo desagradecida). Tenía que ordenar el apartamento un poco, tal vez iba a hornear otro postre o simplemente comprar helado. Aún tenía que decidirlo.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, decepcionado de que no iba a tener un picnic bajo ese delicioso sol sobre su piel como había planeado, pero contento de ver a su familia y cenar con ellos.

Sus botas se detuvieron nuevamente luego de haber caminado menos de una cuadra. Esta vez no fue porque sonó su teléfono; porque lo vio.

Harry lo vio desde el otro lado de la calle; estaba sentado en un café en una de esas mesas exteriores. Era él. A esta altura— después de todo lo que habían vivido por casualidades— Harry lo reconocería en todas partes. Su mano se movía de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda efusivamente sobre lo que parecía ser un libro o una libreta, no podía ver muy bien. Debe estar dibujando, pensó Harry, o estaba enojado desterrando el número telefónico de alguien de su libreta y su memoria.

¿Acaso el Universo estaba jugando algún tipo de juego?

Nah. Harry supuso que esto era lo que pasaba cuando dos personas vivían cerca de las mismas áreas. Suelen cruzarse.

(OK, pero ¿¿y el _timing_?? Era perfecto. Era aterrador).

Sonriendo, sin dudarlo por un momento— no había nada de qué estar inseguro— Harry cruzó la calle y caminó hacia él.

Cuando sus botas se vieron reflejadas en las patas de metal de la pequeña mesa, palabras se abrieron paso por su sonrisa.

“Te juro que no te estoy siguiendo”.

~

Louis se había ido de su casa temprano, y era una cosa extraña viniendo de él especialmente un domingo.

Los domingos él básicamente no existe; se queda en casa en pijama todo el día, a veces intenta pintar un poco pero la mayoría de las veces se tira en la cama y mira algo en Netflix. Y ese algo significa casi la mitad de una temporada de alguna serie random que le llamó su desinteresada atención.

Muy de vez en cuando los domingos, sale de la ciudad y almuerza en casa de sus abuelos con sus hermanas. Pero este domingo no, les había dicho que estaba teniendo unas semanas bastante ocupadas. (Por teléfono les prometió que iría para al cumpleaños de su nana, y la sangre que fluía por sus venas se congeló por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había revelado el secreto, la fiesta sorpresa que su hermana estaba organizando para ella). Por supuesto, habían dicho del otro lado de la línea, lo entendemos. Su familia siempre entendía.

Este domingo, en cambio, no tenía planes pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de salir de su apartamento. Tal vez porque la Luna debía estar en algo que lo hacía querer respirar algo más que el aroma siempre igual, el siempre vacío y aburrido aroma de su departamento. O tal vez era Júpiter.

Nah, pero en serio.

Era un hermoso día. Y no había nada más triste que quedarse en casa en un hermoso día. No— había algo más triste, Louis se corrigió mentalmente en la mañana; quedarse en casa un hermoso día de domingo era más triste.

Así que desayunó-almorzó como estaba acostumbrado, se cepilló los dientes, se arregló un poco el pelo con los dedos, agarró su billetera, una campera de jean y su libreta de sketches y se marchó a donde sea que sus Vans relucientemente blancas decidieran llevarlo en aquella soleada y cálida tarde de invierno.

Naturalmente, bajo las ramas desnudas de árboles altos y un sol que prometía mantener su piel cálida pero no hacerla sudar, Louis había caminado en dirección a uno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad. Caminó por quien sabía cuantas cuadras y manzanas enteras marcando pasos sobre hojas anaranjadas, rojas, amarillas, verdes y marrones.

Acompañado por el crujiente sonido debajo de sus pies y una brisa tranquila, pasó por las principales avenidas, las estaciones de subterráneo más recurridas y aquellas esculturas y monumentos visitados todos los días por turistas de todo el mundo.

En su camino al banco de madera que ya conocía la forma de su trasero desde hace mucho tiempo, pasó junto a un pequeño café que habría pasado desapercibido (como el resto de la ciudad a su alrededor) sino fuera porque tenían pegado en la ventana un gran cartel brillante que llamó su atención. Estaban ofreciendo pastel de limón gratis solo por ese día porque era el cumpleaños del dueño.

Qué suerte la mía, pensó mirando el cartel desde su lugar en la calle. A Louis no era de gustarle mucho las tartas y esas cosas dulces pero jamás le diría que no a la tarta de limón. ¡Especialmente cuando era gratis!

Por lo general pedía su café para llevar, pero ese día tenía ganas de sentarse en una de las pequeñas mesas de afuera. (Tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas nuevas que no solía hacer, definitivamente algo le debía haber estado pasando a la Luna). Tan pronto como se sentó, se le ofreció atención y ordenó un cortado y una rodaja de su tarta de limón.

Disculpándose por sí misma y el resto del staff del café, la muchacha rubia con delantal azul marino le dijo que se había agotado la tarta de limón. “Se vendió como loco, incluso más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Lo lamento”.

Louis no podía creer su suerte. Aunque sí podía. Por supuesto que no había tarta de limón gratis para él. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Suspiró. Maldición. Realmente se había tentado cuando leyó el cartel. "Deberían quitar el cartel entonces ¿no te parece?", pensó mirando a la muchacha, pero no pronunció.

De todas maneras ordenó el café y para cuando la rubia y sonriente mesera se lo llevó, ya había comenzado a dibujar el cenicero que lo estaba esperando en la mesa, esperando ser dibujado por él; era de cristal pero de alguna manera lograba reflejar luz blanca, dentro tenía algunas colillas olvidadas de las cuales una tenía lápiz labial rojo oscuro a su alrededor. _"El beso dejado atrás"._ Había escrito en la parte superior de la hoja amarillenta y debajo, líneas curvadas y por partes estrechas habían comenzado a imitar el objeto que tenía delante.

~

“Te juro que no te estoy siguiendo”.

Louis oyó de repente, tranquila y roncamente y dio un salto del susto. Su sorpresa fue tal que había hecho que toda la mesa temblara; su taza de café no derramó ni una gota pues estaba vacía. “Dios”. Su rostro se relajó un tono al mirar hacia arriba y observar el rostro familiar. “¡Eso es exactamente lo que pienso que estás haciendo ahora!”.

“¡Pero te juro que no!”. Toda la tranquilidad en su voz había desaparecido, ahora sonaba alarmada pero afligida y honesta. Se sintió un poco mal por haberlo asustado así, no había sido su intención.

“La próxima no digas algo así entonces”. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, aún alarmados. Regresó a su dibujo una vez que se recuperó de su leve ataque cardíaco.

Harry se quedó parado allí en frente de la mesita, la atención de Louis en él había desaparecido y estaba ahora puesta exclusivamente en lo que estaba dibujando. O lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Incomodos segundos comenzaron a pasar y no había indicio de nada de parte de Louis; sí quería que él se fuera a la mierda o tomara asiento junto a él.

Estaba solo en el café, concluyó Harry después de mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar otro asiento ocupado con la campera de alguien o algo similar, pero no había encontrado nada.

Y a él le acababan de cancelar los planes y tenía comida para alimentar a más de dos personas colgando de su brazo.

 _Tenía_ que invitarlo.

“Erm”, se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar su atención pero sabía que Louis estaba escuchando. “¡Me iba a ir de picnic!”. Sonó como un niño, feliz con la idea de comer en el suelo. “No muy lejos de acá, en realidad. Estaba a solo un par de cuadras pero mis amigos me acaban de llamar y me dijeron que no iban a poder venir”.

Se quedó en silencio esperando que Louis uniera los puntos y dijera algo al respecto como; “gracias, pero paso”, o “deja de molestarme”, o tal vez “con gusto te acompaño”, o incluso “¿por qué estás acá?”. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. Pero Louis no dijo nada.

“Y ahora no sé qué hacer con todo lo que tengo acá”. Decidió volver a hablar mientras sumergía una mano dentro de la canasta y hacía como que buscaba algo. Todo su teatro era un intento de tentar de alguna manera al muchacho que tenía delante.

Louis apartó la mirada de su libreta parcialmente pero su mano no dejó de moverse, y escaneó de arriba abajo la canasta que llevaba colgando en las manos. Ni bien vio que Harry dejaba de buscar quién sabía qué y volvía en su postura hacia él, regresó la mirada nuevamente y continuó con su obra casi terminada.

“¿Pensás hacerme la pregunta o…?”. Louis preguntó con calma, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la punta de granito de su lápiz.

Harry ya sabía la respuesta. Y sabía lo que Louis estaba haciendo. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, hizo la pregunta de todas maneras. “¿Querés ir de picnic conmigo?”. Le ofreció su sonrisa más grande, la más infantil posible.

“Que halago”. Por primera vez su maldita mano se detuvo, y Louis lo miró a la cara. “Pero no”.

Harry soltó una risa porque no lo conocía y aun así sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Tan desconocido pero predecible a la vez.

“¿Estás seguro? ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras?”. Harry le propuso con una desafiante sonrisa acomodándose en sus labios.

Le hubiera encantado ir de picnic con él, pero era algo que no se le hubiera ocurrido. ¿Louis Tomlinson en un picnic? Sí, cuando tenía cinco años tal vez.

Louis comenzaba a extrañar la ausencia de aquella cara y la tranquilidad que lo habitaba hacía solo minutos. Le disparó otra mirada corta a la canasta. Era ridículo; era la típica canasta marrón de mimbre, como la que tenía la maldita de Caperucita Roja. “¿Qué llevas ahí adentro de todos modos?”. Le preguntó desinteresadamente, podía centrar su atención fácilmente en cualquier otra cosa. “No me digas que solo tenes galletas de agua y una botella de jugo en esa canastita”.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis se estaba burlando de él y toda la idea del picnic pero no le dio importancia. “Una tarta de limón”. Le respondió con total normalidad y amabilidad.

“¿La compraste?”. Lo miró repentinamente. Su voz salió bastante alta y exigente. Era una reacción extraña, pensó Harry. Pero había salido al mundo antes de que Louis pudiera detenerse.

“Yo la hice”. Orgullosamente Harry negó con la cabeza.

Incrédulo, entrecerrando los ojos un poco Louis miró al muchacho que había aparecido de repente sentado en la silla frente a él.

Estaba claro que no se iba a marchar hasta que aceptara su invitación. O al menos estaba claro para Louis. Con una expresión seria en su rostro lo miró un poco más; la brisa tranquila le movía levemente el cabello rizado. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, mirándose.

Maldición.

Había quedado realmente antojado de tarta de limón desde el momento en que la camarera le dijo que se había agotado, y ahora de repente él tenía tarta de limón gratis para ofrecer.

Harry— de todas las personas en el mundo.

Tarta de limón— de todas las tartas que existen.

Era… extraño.

Louis estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y marcharse pero lo detuvo el recuerdo de la última vez que se vieron. Los mensajes regresaron volando a su cerebro y todo aquello que Harry tuvo que hacer porque su culo borracho no había podido dejar de preguntarle. Louis ya no se sentía avergonzado, pero sabía que estaba en deuda con él.

Iban a ir a comer la tarta y luego se marcharía, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo le iba a llevar? ¿Unos veinte minutos? Louis tenía ese tiempo para desperdiciar, sí. Se lo debía. Y no le gustaba quedar debiéndole cosas a la gente.

“OK”. Finalmente suspiró, no tratando de sonar como si ir con él fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo pero fallando. "Pero si la tarta es horrible, me voy".

“Oh”. Louis había dicho que sí (probablemente por primera vez en su vida). Harry quería celebrar pero simplemente sonrió, dejaría que la fiesta sucediera solo en sus adentros. “Entonces ponete cómodo porque te vas a quedar ahí sentado por un largo tiempo”.

“No”.

“¿No?”. Confundido Harry preguntó. “¡Pero si ni siquiera la probaste!”. Se quejó como un niño.

“No acá quise decir, Caperucita”. Harry imitó a Louis levantándose y acomodando la silla alrededor de la mesa sin estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo miró con ojos curiosos todo el tiempo esperando una explicación. "Iré con una sola condición". Finalmente dijo, la tela sobre sus muslos estaba toda arrugada por haber pasado demasiado tiempo sentado.

“¿Tenes condiciones?”. Intentó sonar sorprendido, pero sinceramente no lo estaba. Por supuesto que tenía condiciones. Quería adivinar; ¿tenían que tomar un avión e ir a la punta de la Torre Eiffel? ¿O un cohete para ir a los anillos de Saturno? Pero se quedó callado, no quería joderlo todo y hacer que Louis lo dejara solo con sus estúpidos chistes.

“Yo elijo el lugar”. Louis caminó pasando a su lado. Volteó hacia él cuando no lo vio comenzar a caminar a su lado. “¿Venís?”. Harry estaba pegado al piso, le costaba creer que había sido así de fácil. “Te prometo que no soy el lobo y no te comeré. Solo a tu tarta de limón”. Su voz era tan monótona a pesar de que estaba siendo gracioso.

Harry dejó que sus pulmones se desinflaran de risa (estaba atravesando una mezcla de emociones; estaba contento, entretenido pero inseguro y todavía sorprendido) antes de que sus viejas botas marrones comenzaran a seguir los pasos de las blancas, blanquísimas Vans en el pavimento.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro por un par de cuadras en dirección contraria a la que Harry iba más temprano, la tela de sus camperas se rozaban ocasionalmente debajo de árboles desnudos y el vuelo de las palomas de la ciudad.

Mientras un Louis tranquilo— prácticamente mudo caminaba junto a él, de vez en cuando Harry elevaba el mentón para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

Harry es más alto que Louis, no por mucho pero lo suficiente para que le sea fácil robar miraditas. Y al observarlo caminar, girar la cabeza en dirección a los ruidos de la ciudad o refugiar sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera y de vez en cuando sacar una para peinar el cabello que la brisa le tiraba sobre el rostro; mientras Harry miraba a Louis siendo un ser humano presente y normal— estando realmente ahí junto a él en la claridad del día, y no dándole la espalda como Harry se había comenzado a acostumbrar— Harry se encontró con un nuevo sentimiento. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero se sentía muy similar a estar sorprendido.

Harry se sintió así aún más— más sorprendido— en un momento cuando les ofrecieron el folleto de un nuevo lugar de tacos mexicanos y Louis lo tomó— no solo que agarró con su propia mano lo que un extraño le estaba ofreciendo en la calle sino que también miró al empleado a los ojos, le sonrió amablemente y le dijo “gracias”.

_Le dijo gracias._

Louis.

La misma persona que no reconocía el nombre de Harry durante un mes. Louis, quien no miraba la gente a la cara, ni respondía cuando uno le hablaba, a quien no le importaba un carajo el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Bueno… tal vez ese no era Louis para nada. Solo era la impresión que Harry tenía de él. Y es que Louis había hecho que fuera muy difícil formar otra impresión de él. Todas esas miradas desinteresadas, pretender ser alguien prácticamente sordo…

Doblaron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha una vez más y llegaron a una plaza frente a un viejo y grande edificio, parecía una librería o tal vez un museo. No era muy grande, estaba lejos de ser un parque; los árboles igualaban el estado del resto de los árboles de la ciudad, estaba alfombrada con hojas que habían caído y que el viento había soplado hasta allí, habían un par de bancos de hierro verde oscuro y una pequeña fuente en el medio que combinaba con el color de los bancos.

“¿Y a qué te dedicas?”. Harry habló mientras sus ojos deambulaban alrededor de la plaza, jamás había estado por esa zona.

“¿Qué te importa a qué me dedico?”. Louis habló tranquilamente mirando alrededor también.

“No lo hago, solo estoy tratando de sacar conversación”.

“¿Y por qué harías eso?”.

“¿Porque eso es lo que la gente hace cuando se junta?”. Volteó hacia él. “Dios. ¿Alguna vez salís de tu casa?”. Con el ceño fruncido habló con preocupación, tal vez haciéndolo sonar más severo de lo que quería.

“Por supuesto que sí”. El Louis defensivo había regresado. “Voy a clase toda la semana”.

“Ah, ¿entonces estudias?”. Se oyó un destello de interés en su voz, donde también había suavidad tratando de no molestar a Louis.

“Sí”. Desinteresadamente Louis miró para otro lado. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo; siempre mirando para otro lado, siempre pareciendo que quería estar en cualquier otro lugar, algún lugar mejor.

Estaban caminando lentamente ahora, paseando entre césped verde y uno que otro perro caniche con su correa flameando correteando por al lado de ellos.

“¿Y qué estudias?”. Estaban teniendo una conversación de verdad (Bueno, casi), Harry estaba maravillado pero se mantenía tranquilo.

“¿Vos qué crees?”. Respondió, haciéndolo jugar a un juego que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

“¿Alguna vez respondes las preguntas con respuestas o siempre tiene que ser con otra pregunta?”. Completamente para nada ofendido ni afectado por el molesto comportamiento de Louis, Harry sonrió.

“No”.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Louis corrió con una mano las hojas que descansaban allí antes de sentarse.

“Estudio arte”.

“Ahí lo tenes, esa es una respuesta”. Harry celebró como si Louis fuera un bebé que acababa de dar su primer paso. Dejó la canasta sobre el banco y se sentó junto a él. “¿Y te gusta?”. Descansó su agotado brazo colgándolo sobre el respaldo de hierro, la espalda de Louis estaba lejos de su tacto.

“No estaría en el último año sí no me gustara, ¿no te parece?”. Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, aún miraba para cualquier otro lado, pero su voz había salido amarga y con un tono de sarcasmo.

“Bueno”, Harry comenzó, había confianza en su voz. “Hay mucha gente que estudia lo que sus padres quieren que estudien y tienen que hacer toda la carrera sin quejarse y luego trabajar de eso”. Quedó en silencio por un momento pensando en cómo expresar mejor sus ideas. “Así que tenes mucha suerte sí te gusta lo que estudias”.

Louis giró la cabeza en su dirección y lo miró, se veía pensativo, realmente considerando lo que acababa de decir y no burlándose de él como el resto del tiempo. “Sí, tenes razón”. Concordó asintiendo lentamente y luego de habérsele quedado mirando por un rato, regresó la mirada a la tranquila ciudad frente a ellos.

Satisfecho de haber sido dado la razón, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus hoyuelos apenas asomándose, Harry abrió la canasta y comenzó a sacar cosas. Sacó la tarta de limón, la colocó cuidadosamente en un lugar libre en el banco en el medio de ellos dos y le sacó el papel que la cubría. Por último sacó dos tenedores y servilletas.

No estaba comiendo con la espalda sobre un mar de césped verde y con las piernas estiradas al cielo celeste clarito pero vamos— esto era cien veces mejor. Louis estaba con él, por alguna razón. Harry no necesitaba saber por qué, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era darle una porción de su especialidad.

Cuando una mano sujetando un tenedor de metal apareció en su visión periférica, Louis giró en su lugar y se encontró con una cremosa tarta de limón exhibida sobre el banco. Lucía exactamente como la del cartel de café. No iba a admitir— ni siquiera para su propia y privada conciencia— que casi lucía mejor.

Agarró el tenedor sin decir palabra alguna y sincronizados sin haberlo planeado, ambos clavaron los fríos dientes de metal en el merengue suave y esponjoso como una nube y los hundieron pasando por la amarilla y ácida crema de limón hasta la base crocante. Louis cerró los labios alrededor del tenedor y lo saboreó.

Era una explosión de sabor; era dulce y ligera y fresca pero ácida y se sentía pesada sobre su lengua al mismo tiempo. Era interesante. Una delicia.

Masticó y masticó mirando la tarta ante él mientras asentía lentamente en aprobación, y Harry ya iba por su segundo bocado, mirándolo a él expectante. Sus cachetes llenos de tarta se elevaron al sonreír cuando lo vio en el rostro de Louis; le gustaba. Pero quería escucharlo decirlo.

“Dilo”. Las palabras atrevidas se las arreglaron para colarse a través de toda la tarta dentro de su boca. “Decí que está buena”. Tragó todo y se lamió restos de merengue pegajoso de sus labios. “Decí que es la mejor que has comido en tu vida”.

“OK, OK, tranquilo Gordon Ramsay”. Sacudió las manos en el aire tratando de calmar su ego, y sus cachetes se hundieron despertando aquellas mejillas afiladas cuando tragó toda la tarta dentro de su boca para poder hablar claramente.

Hamacándose hacia atrás, Harry largó una carcajada al cielo.

“Está buena”. Se dio por vencido. Louis elije cuando ser orgulloso. “De hecho está muy buena”. Y puede que allí había, o puede que no, una sonrisa detrás de toda la crema de limón y el blanco merengue.

“¿Así que pintas?”. Harry trajo el tema de regreso un poco más tarde. (Internamente Harry sonreía al recordar aquel tonto perfil que él había hecho de Louis en el bar antes de conocerlo; Harry lo había hecho pintor y hasta un punto había tenido razón).

“Sí”.

Tratando de no ser invasivo, simplemente curioso y educado, Harry logró robarle algo de información con respecto a lo que hacía y su carrera. Hasta consiguió hacerlo hablar un poco de la Universidad Nacional de las Artes. Louis habló de todo en líneas generales, parecía ser una persona reservada, apenas sí le contó algo. Sin embargo Harry no dejó de hacerle preguntas.

“¿Y cuánto?”. Movía su tenedor de un lado a otro sobre la tarta. “¿Cuánto dinero podes sacar de un cuadro?”.

“Yo no vendo mis trabajos Harry”.

“Sí— bueno— ¿pero cuánto costarían?”.

“No están a la venta”.

“Solo decime, ¿sí?”. Insistió inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de sonar demandante pero era incapaz de saber sí estaba teniendo éxito.

“Ugh. Está bien”. Louis suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. “Depende del tamaño, la calidad de la pintura que se usó para hacerlo, los pinceles y las técnicas”. Comenzó a enlistar rápidamente. Había comido suficiente tarta; sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

“Entonces, ¿no mucho dinero?”.

“Depende del comprador como también de su posición económica, su nombre—”.

“Pero vos no sos famoso”. Harry lo interrumpió. “No los podes vender por mucho dinero. ¿O sí? Oh”. Su rostro se encendió como sí acababa de descubrir algo. “¿Podes falsificar una pintura? ¿Así de bueno sos?”.

“Yo no falsifico el trabajo de ningún otro pintor Harry”. Frunció el ceño y mostró ofensa en su voz. “¿Qué artista sería sí lo hiciera?”.

“¿Uno inteligente?”. Harry bromeó.

“Yo soy un artista que trabaja por las reglas, que sigue el legado de cientos de grandes mentes creativas, trabajo duro y los resultados lo demuestran”. No tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse de las preguntas molestas. “Y no vendo mis trabajos aunque reciba ofertas”.

“Oh. ¿Las recibís?”. Arqueó las cejas en honesta curiosidad. “¿De parte de quién? ¿El Presidente de la Nación?”.

“No lo entiendo”. Lo miró directo a los ojos. Con los brazos cruzados lucía aún más ofendido. “¿Haces todas estas preguntas solo para burlarte de mí”?.

“¡No!”, su sonrisa más apenada y sus ojos de cachorro salieron al rescate. “Estoy siendo cien por ciento honesto”.

“Sí, claro”. Corrió la mirada hacia la tarde de la ciudad, pero antes de caer en otro tranquilo silencio de motores que arrancaban cuando el semáforo se ponía en verde y pequeños pájaros comiendo migajas de algo en el suelo, Harry sacudió la cabeza divertido cuando oyó a Louis decir un último “Caperucita Roja”.

Era agradable y sorprendentemente— era cómodo, al menos para Harry. Pensaba, OK, así es como es él con alguien que no conoce; algo de conversación y un montón de silencio. Entendido. Harry lo estaba disfrutando de la manera que era. Pensó que en unos minutos iban a volver a encontrar de qué hablar (o más bien, Harry iba a hacerlo) y luego iban a quedarse callados otra vez. Hasta incluso era agradable. Tan simple y casual como era, era lindo compartir aquel momento no planeado con Louis.

 _Especialmente_ con Louis.

En su mente, había comenzado a pensar en invitarlo a beber un café o tal vez una cerveza, no importaba qué tomaran mientras lo tomaran juntos. Harry tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Repasó mentalmente los lugares a los que podían ir y recordó aquel café popular que su hermana le había comentado el otro día, el que quedaba en la esquina entre—

“Me tengo que ir”.

Todos los planes en sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente y arrojados al tacho de la basura cuando Harry casi se rompió el cuello por voltear rápidamente hacia la voz que se despedía.

De un momento a otro se quedó completamente solo. Ya no estaba compartiendo el banco de hierro verde oscuro con otra persona. Harry ni siquiera había podido decir algo. No había tenido la oportunidad. Y tampoco podía gritarle algo porque en cinco segundos la silueta de Louis había desaparecido.

Se desvaneció.

Se esfumó como el vapor.

Se quedó sentado allí, enfrentando a alguien que solía estar allí pero ya no, su mirada expectante y confundida, sus labios estaban parcialmente separados por no haber dicho nada.

Se podría haber quedado congelado en esa posición por el resto de la tarde sí no fuera porque su celular vibró en su bolsillo y rompió su estado de desconcierto.

_“Hey, tu timbre está roto? Estamos afuera”. 16:57_

Confundido parpadeó hacia la pantalla encendida. Esperaba que el mensaje fuera de Louis— incluso con lo poco probable que eso sería. Volvió a leer el mensaje y cobró sentido.

“Carajo”. Harry dijo en voz alta, no había gritado pero aun así logró espantar a una paloma que comía migajas cerca de él. Se había olvidado por completo de los planes para la cena. “Carajo. Carajo”. Con rápidos pero cuidados movimientos, volvió a meter todo dentro de la canasta, y una vez que estuvo colgando de su brazo comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa. “Voy en camino”. Le respondió a su hermana, ignorando que tal vez quería enviarle ese mensaje a alguien más.

Alguien que va a la escuela de arte.

Alguien que lo estuvo llamando Caperucita Roja toda la tarde y solía no mirarlo a los ojos.

Gemma giró sobre sus talones dejando de enfrentar la misma blanca y aburrida puerta que ella y su novio habían estado estudiando por los últimos quince minutos cuando oyó el sonido del taco de una bota rebotando contra las paredes de los edificios cercanos. Sonrió divertida cuando el lío de rulos de su hermano menor apareció corriendo hacia ellos.

“Ah, ¿tuvimos un día elegante?”. Preguntó cuándo vio la canasta en sus manos. “¿La pasaste bien Harold?”. Indagó curiosamente e insinuando tal vez algo más, algo que Harry estaba muy agitado como para darle importancia.

“Sí, lo hice”. Harry respondió respirando entrecortado, no había corrido mucho pero su estado físico estaba en la miseria. Metiendo la llave dentro de la cerradura atolondradamente y escondiendo sus grandes y torpes labios curvados y sus dientes blancos, sonrió para sí mismo. Sonreía ante la idea de algo nuevo y emocionante que había comenzado esa tarde, ignorando por completo que tal vez— fuera lo que fuese aquello— había comenzado hacía un tiempo. “Mucho”.


	18. Chapter 18

La semana había tenido un comienzo difícil.

En la tarde del martes había almorzado con los padres de Camila. Ya no los ve tan seguido como— bueno. Antes. Y a pesar de que ya no tiene una razón para ir a la casa de ellos, se mantienen en contacto. Lo amaban como a un hijo y él también los amaba a ellos aunque verlos era doloroso.

Les había contado que consiguió trabajo ni bien se enteró él. Les explicó cómo lo había conseguido, donde quedaba y detalles acerca del sueldo de la misma manera que lo hizo con su mamá. Ellos estaban felices por él, por supuesto. Le dijeron que estaban contentos de que iba a dejar la casa más seguido y de que ahora tuviera un nuevo propósito. _“¡Tenes un empleo!”_. Había salido por el parlante del teléfono. _“¡Esa es una buena razón para estar contento Harry!”._ Había esbozado apenas una sonrisa pero ellos no la podían oír en su voz del otro lado de la línea.

Ellos habían regresado a sus vidas y sus trabajos de forma inmediata luego de que su hija falleciera. Harry admiraba aquello. Y lo envidiaba. Pero bueno, ellos eran adultos y Harry recién estaba comenzando su vida de adulto.

Y ya la quería devolver.

Los padres de Camila estaban al tanto de los horarios laborales de Harry pero aun así aceptaron almorzar con él una vez que saliera del trabajo después de las dos de la tarde. Harry no quería que tuvieran que esperar tanto tiempo para almorzar, con sus trabajos y todo lo demás, pero ellos habían insistido así que Harry lo olvidó. En el mensaje que le enviaron hasta habían dicho que fueran a comer a algún restaurante cerca del trabajo de Harry así él no tenía que tomarse un colectivo o un taxi.

Eran unos santos. Merecían mucho mejor.

No es fácil verlos. Hace que el interior de Harry se sienta pesadísimo y muy caliente y muy frío a la vez. Duele.

La conversación se da fácilmente, nada se siente forzado y no es para nada incomodo una vez que están juntos. Lo saludan con fuertes y cálidos abrazos, como siempre lo hicieron— como siempre lo harán. Inmediatamente comienzan a charlar y a ponerse al día con respecto a sus vidas y las novedades en el trabajo. Son genuinos cuando le dicen lo que piensan o sienten con respecto a qué hay de nuevo en su vida y el camino por el que está yendo. Los conoce desde hace muchos años, y juntarse con ellos se siente como juntarse con su familia, a diferencia de que duele.

El papá es abogado y la mamá publicista, tienen vidas muy ocupadas pero son bastante excitantes también. Los ojos de Harry siempre se encienden en asombro cuando le cuentan cosas que sucedieron recientemente en sus trabajos. Y a pesar de tener una agenda muy apretada, siempre que la fecha del fallecimiento de su hija está cerca, se juntan a comer o simplemente van por un café.

No es incómodo ni raro, y cuando está con ellos realmente la pasa bien. Y sabe que ellos también lo hacen, lo puede ver plasmado honestamente en sus rostros. Pero una vez que le dan un fuerte abrazo de despedida y se toman de la mano y comienzan a alejarse luego de voltear una última vez hacia Harry para saludarlo felizmente con la mano, duele.

Al verlos hacerse pequeños y eventualmente desaparecer al final de la calle con sus dedos aún entrelazados en un fuerte lazo, las manos de Harry dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans se hacen puños y sus ojos amenazan con volverse húmedos. La mayoría de las veces lo hacen, mientras comienza a caminar de regreso a casa o a donde sea que se supone que tiene que ir ese día, llora. Porque duele.

Le duele por él. Le duele por sus padres. Le duele por mil razones en las que trata de no pensar.

Le está yendo mejor. Realmente. Ha estado siendo más positivo que antes— más positivo que siempre de hecho. Ya no piensa tanto en las cosas que lo dejan sin aire en sus pulmones del dolor, que lo hacen sentir tan impotente que lo hacen desear que la vida humana se extinguiera de una vez.

Ya no se tortura demasiado. (Aunque, su tortura es inconsciente, su tortura es la realidad). Ha estado poniendo su mente en mejores lugares de la realidad, más luminosos y más sanos, y se está tomando más tiempo cada día simplemente para respirar profundamente; para recordar el lado bueno de todo esto, el lado en el que se tiene que apoyar para que no le duela como el infierno. Ha estado probando cosas nuevas y conociendo nuevas personas; lo está intentado. Lo está haciendo realmente.

Y él comprende que tristemente así son las cosas. Trabaja en sí mismo y sana, en pasos pequeños, pero lo hace, se siente mejor, y luego se reúne con los padres de Camila y es como un recordatorio; que arde como el maldito infierno— arde como el primer día, como el primer segundo. Que le quema caliente, lo hierve por dentro, incluso más candente que mil infiernos juntos y Harry quiere que se detenga— _Dios_ — que se detenga ya. Quiere rebobinar la historia del Universo y deshacerse de la pesadilla.

Pero después de todo, es lindo volver a verlos y enterarse que han estado bien. Los ama y los admira pero siempre será un duro recordatorio, un post-it que Harry necesita que se pierda entre sus cosas como el resto de recordatorios que escribe diariamente.

Eso había sido el martes. Y los días siguieron pasando, uno detrás de otro. Harry no lo sabía pero su semana estaba a punto de dar un giro y ponerse mejor.

_“Acompañanos en la gran inauguración…”_

El día jueves Harry iba caminando bajo el cálido sol de la tarde; llevando rubor en sus frías mejillas gracias a la briza de invierno, estaba yendo a casa del trabajo cuando le entregaron un folleto que le hacía publicidad a algo.

Siempre lee lo que le dan en la calle, excepto cuando tiene prisa y solo agarra el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo mientras sus pasos lentamente se convierten en saltos hacia la oficina, y luego, horas después, confundido, encuentra el desconocido pedazo de papel entre sus cosas y entonces lo lee.

_“…colección de obras originales de artistas…”_

Leyó un nombre que estaba escrito en letras más grandes que el resto de la información, entonces aparentemente esa persona es importante, pensó, algún pintor importante o lo que sea, y otras palabras que no sabía que significaban. Estaba a punto de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta el tacho de basura que acababa de pasar y tirar el folleto cuando leyó la última parte.

_“organiza Universidad Nacional de las Artes”._

_Universidad Nacional de las Artes._

¿Dónde había escuchado aquel lugar recientemente? ¿Y por qué le sonaba familiar? Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar por qué sentía que conocía ese lugar, o al menos había oído hablar de él. ¿Lo habían mencionado en el trabajo? ¿O su hermana le había comentado algo al respecto?

_De las Artes…_

_Arte._

¡Ah! ¡Sí!

El rostro de Harry se iluminó y su caminar se detuvo. De repente recordó el fin de semana, la tarta de limón y a Louis contándole— apenas diciéndole algo— sobre la Universidad. Inmediatamente dobló el folleto en dos y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Comenzando a elaborar toda una idea (¿tal vez una idea para una cita?) en su cabeza, se distrajo de la realidad y nunca escuchó que su colectivo estaba pasando frente a él. Solo cuando levantó la cabeza del folleto ahora seguro dentro de su bolsillo, vio que el colectivo se acercaba a la parada al final de la cuadra. Comenzó a correr hasta la parada y llegó antes de que se fuera sin él.

Una vez que pagó por su boleto y se apoyó sobre su trasero en un sector libre para las bicicletas, sacó su celular de su bolso.

Harry no podría estar menos interesado en el arte— y mucho menos entenderlo— (ama la música y las películas, ha escuchado tantas bandas y ha visto tantas películas que ni siquiera puede comenzar a contarlas, pero con respecto a los cuadros y esculturas y el resto de todas esas artes, no tiene ni la más pálida noción, es completamente ignorante sobre el tema), pero como había escuchado a Louis decir el nombre de esa Universidad, no lo dudó y abrió su chat.

_“No. Estoy ocupado”. 15:10_

Es la primera respuesta que Harry recibe de Louis después de enviarle un mensaje sobre el folleto que le dieron y la galería de arte. (¿Galería de arte? ¿Harry considerando ir a una galería de arte? Su hermana estallaría de la risa).

_“que mal, ya compré las entradas”. 15:12_

_“Bueno, yo no voy a ir”. 15:58_

Louis se encontraba en los últimos diez minutos de una clase de apoyo que le estaba dando a una estudiante de segundo año en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

La chica tenía suerte que su profesora de sociología del arte se lo había pedido.

No tenía problema en ayudar a sus compañeros porque ellos tienen dificultades con los mismos temas que Louis está viendo, entonces para él es como estudiar sin tener que usar su tiempo fuera de la Universidad; es una situación donde ambos salen ganando. Pero ayudar a estudiantes de los años anteriores— especialmente de los primeros dos años— lo hacía sentir como un profesor; tenía que explicar cosas básicas una y otra vez y se sentía como una pérdida de tiempo.

Decir esto en voz alta lo haría sonar como un imbécil, y sí, lo era, pero no le importaba cómo sus pensamientos lo hacían sonar. Pero como su profesora se lo había pedido, el aceptó sin dudarlo porque todos ya saben lo mucho que a Louis Tomlinson le gusta complacer a sus profesores.

La chica estaba terminando de responder el último punto del trabajo en el que Louis la estaba ayudando cuando se oyó el ruido de su teléfono vibrando un par de veces. "¿No vas a contestar?". La chica (Louis no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, supo su apellido cuando la profesora se lo comentó al final de la clase de ayer, pero tan pronto como la chica lo ubicó en la biblioteca hacía casi una hora, lo olvidó) señaló con su bolígrafo hacia su mochila que descansaba sobre la mesa de madera.

Louis la miró. “Nah. ¿Cuánto te falta?”. Le recordó a la chica sus papeles y ella continuó llenando los renglones en blanco. "Ya casi termino". Louis solo asintió y continuó mirando alrededor de la enorme biblioteca. Ya había terminado su trabajo para la clase de mañana mientras la chica hacía su trabajo, así que ahora no tenía nada para hacer.

Repicaba sus dedos sobre la mesa en un ritmo aburrido y desigual. Tiró la cabeza para atrás dejando su cuello expuesto a la luz del Sol que se colaba por las ventanas en lo alto. Sus ojos se tomaron un tiempo para deambular por las tablas de madera que se extendían en lo largo y ancho del techo por encima de sus cabezas, y luego descendieron a los altos estantes de libros repletos de tapas duras de todos los colores, uno al lado al otro parecían pilares de un imperio.

Sus ojos seguían dando lentas vueltas en las alturas esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para poder irse, y continuaron bajando de las pilas de libros y enciclopedias hasta aterrizar en su mochila junto a él sobre la mesa.

Había escuchado que su celular vibró un par de veces, pero como de costumbre— no le dio importancia. (Louis tiene esta teoría donde los mensajes no son importantes; sí pasó algo importante o de urgencia, lo llamarían, no le enviarían mensaje para avisarle).

Pero ahora estaba aburrido y no tenía nada para hacer y tal vez los mensajes eran de Oliver o Nicola mandándole algo gracioso para que se distraiga por un rato. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para abrir su mochila y sacó su celular. No era Oliver ni Nicola.

Era Harry.

Ese chico nunca se daba por vencido, pensó Louis inexpresivo.

Había seguido enviándole mensajes random a Louis en los últimos días. Por ejemplo; lo que le había pasado en la cola del supermercado con una anciana y una hogaza de pan; una mañana le envió un mensaje sobre la estupidez que su colega en el trabajo acababa de decir sobre los derechos humanos; y una vez una foto de una promoción de un lugar vegano con la descripción: “No soy vegano pero estoy probando cosas nuevas. ¿Vos sos vegano?”.

Louis nunca respondía los mensajes, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando le había enviado algo que le podía parecer un poco interesante. Ni siquiera leía todos los mensajes, solo un par y por mera coincidencia porque justo tenía el celular en la mano cuando llegaban los mensajes o simplemente por accidente.

Y Louis no le daba importancia. Porque Harry era solo un chico desconocido que lo ayudó una vez (y por lo cual Louis ya le agradeció y saldó su deuda) que le mandaba mensajes random de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo— por alguna desconocida razón— esta vez Louis sí abrió los mensajes, los leyó enteros y hasta le respondió. Harry lo estaba invitando a algún lado.

Nop. Gracias.

Pero al leer la foto del folleto en manos de Harry, se enteró que la invitación se trataba de una nueva galería de arte que abría en la ciudad ese día. _Jo Skin_ , repitió en su mente un par de veces tratando de recordar sí se lo habían mencionado o sí un profesor había hablado sobre eso en clase. Habían instalado aquella otra galería en el Museo Nacional pero él había asistido, fueron con Nicola y obtuvieron los puntos extra. Esta galería debía ser otra entonces.

Volvió a mirar la foto y al final del papel leyó que decía que el evento era organizado por su Universidad, pero él no había escuchado nada al respecto. Era extraño. ¿Tal vez lo habían mencionado cuando él no estaba prestando atención? Eso sería bastante inusual, pero mínimamente posible.

Terminó decidiendo ir. Principalmente porque pensaba que al asistir al evento, obtendría puntos extra sí luego le comentaba a sus profesores que había asistido— o ni siquiera eso— ya que el evento era organizado por su propia Universidad, seguro se iba a cruzar con alguien allí.

Sí, definitivamente iba a ir. Y aparentemente entraría gratis porque Harry ya había comprado las entradas sin tener su confirmación primero.

La chica sentada del otro lado de la mesa frente a él bajó su bolígrafo, estiró la espalda y los brazos mientras bostezaba adormecida. "Listo, Louis". Le dijo mientras el tutor frente a ella estaba concentrado escribiendo en su teléfono, "¿Dónde dijiste que era?".

~

Había dos parejas antes que él y luego sería su turno para comprar las entradas en la boletería. ¿Por qué la gente venía a estas cosas en pareja? ¿Era esto algo que la gente generalmente elige como cita? Harry no lo sabía.

¿Acaso creía Louis que ellos estaban por tener una cita?

Nah. Imposible.

No estaba nervioso, no era una cita. Ellos eran… ¿amigos? Bueno, no realmente. ¿Se estaban conociendo? Bueno… eso tampoco describía su situación. Harry no sabía cómo etiquetar lo que eran. Y tal vez no debería hacerlo en primer lugar, así que no lo hará. Por ahora.

Desde que llegó y se formó en la fila, había estado mirando el interior de la galería. Todas las paredes eran de vidrio, incluso la puerta y el picaporte; era como una enorme pecera modernamente ambientada por lo que era fácil ver el interior. Estaba repleta de cuadros y ¿esculturas? Harry no sabía qué eran esas cosas acomodadas sobre estantes. Deseaba que Louis le explicara más tarde.

Ahora estaba interesado en todo el asunto y hasta emocionado. Intrigado aunque no entendiera ni lo más mínimo sobre arte.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se balanceaba sobre sus pies esperando y masticando el chicle con sabor a sandía que había comprado en el camino mientras hablaba por teléfono con Niall.

“Me voy a juntar con Louis a las cinco”, le había comentado mientras elegía la tableta de chicles del amplio mostrador. Había un montón de sabores y no sabía cuál elegir de la gran variedad de envoltorios coloridos.

 _“¿Louis quién?”._ Niall había bromeado del otro lado de la línea.

Desde esa noche en el bar donde Louis fingió no saber el nombre de Harry y Niall lo corrigió, aquello se había convertido en una broma interna entre Harry y su amigo rubio. Niall pensaba que Louis era un imbécil, con esa actitud suya, pero podía ver por qué le gustaba a su amigo, “lindo trasero” había dicho la primera vez que habían visto a Louis en el bar.

 _“Ah, ¿ese chico del bar?”._ Volvió a bromear sarcástico. _“Sí sabes que ese lugar tiene un baño, ¿no es así? Y que finalmente y de una buena vez te lo podes coger”._

Harry resopló una risa mientras le entregaba al señor de la tienda el dinero por el chicle. "No me gusta solo para eso, idiota. Lo sabes. Además, ese baño siempre tiene algo depresivo escrito por todas partes”.

_“Sí, la gente debería preocuparse por lo poco que lo limpian”._

Arreglaron para juntarse el fin de semana antes de que su amigo le deseara suerte con el diablo (como Niall también llamaba a Louis) y luego terminó la llamada. Y ahora el chicle en su boca apenas tenía sabor, pero un grito femenino avisando “siguiente” hizo que lo olvidara.

“Dos por favor”. Dijo sonriendo.

Qué situación más extraña, asistir a un evento tan elegante y de reconocido prestigio con alguien que le atrae / le gusta pero que apenas conoce. Probar hacer cosas nuevas es lo suyo ahora, lo que lo hace sentir mejor, lo que lo ayuda a dormir mejor por la noche, y esto— esto era demasiado nuevo para él, demasiado alejado de sus propios intereses.

Por eso era perfecto.

Harry acababa de alejarse de la boletería cuando vio a Louis cruzar la calle y caminar hacia él. Llevaba Vans grises que combinaban gloriosamente con esos pantalones negros ajustados y ese suéter azul oscuro con un gran cuello de tortuga. El suéter lo hacía lucir acogedor, ideal como para acurrucarse en el sofá. Su cabello estaba perfecto en su lugar, lucía suave y brillante como siempre y sus mejillas estaban rosadas como las de Harry debido al frío.

Lucía increíble. Olía aún mejor.

“Hey”. Lo saludó mirando alrededor del edificio de cristal frente a ellos con ojos rápidos y curiosos, luego miró a su alrededor entre las personas que esperaban en la fila para comprar boletos y aquellos que fumaban afuera, y finalmente miró a Harry.

OK. Lo había conseguido.

De alguna manera— no sabía exactamente por qué o qué sobre su aspecto o su comportamiento— (o tal vez era el simple hecho de que realmente había ido), Harry de repente sintió como que le había dado en el clavo. Esto era lo que le interesaba a Louis. Esto podría darle la oportunidad de pasar de ser un desconocido a— bueno— lo que sea que siga entre desconocido y amigo.

“Hola Louis”. Le ofreció una sonrisa, satisfecha.

Como faltaban unos minutos para que se hicieran las cinco, se quedaron en silencio con el resto de la gente en la vereda del edificio que charlaba generando un tranquilo bullicio. Louis había comenzado a fumar un cigarrillo para matar el tiempo y Harry— bueno. Harry no sabía que decir.

Tan pronto como entraron en el moderno salón y sus rostros se pintaron con una luz azul claro que mientras caminaban y se paraban frente a diferentes obras cambiaba a anaranjado cálido y blanco frío, la compostura de Louis cambió por completo. Parecía relajado, su cuerpo sosegado era tragado por completo por pasillos repletos de pinturas y cuadros y papel y madera y materiales que Harry no reconocía; sus ojos contemplativos y concentrados, abiertos a la interpretación.

Harry caminó a su lado todo el tiempo, mirando en la misma dirección pero incapaz de ver lo mismo. Había cosas que le parecían bonitas, algo que colgaría en la pared de su living, pero generalmente todo parecía ridículo. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué algo como lo que estaban viendo era considerado arte? ¿Entonces él podía dejar caer un tarro de pintura en una hoja limpia y también estaría haciendo arte?

No quería decir todas estas cosas en voz alta porque sabía que sonaría como un imbécil burlándose de todo el evento y de todos los presentes y— bueno— de la elección de carrera de Louis. Así que siguió guardando silencio, manteniendo sus opiniones para sí mismo.

El lugar era bastante amplio, limpio, sofisticado y cumplía con todo el estereotipo de eventos artísticos. Debía haber una mesa con bebidas en algún lado porque en el corto tiempo que habían estado recorriendo el lugar, pasaron junto a personas con algo burbujeante en sus copas.

A pesar de que había un montón de gente esperando afuera, adentro, los espectadores no estaban todos amontonados frente a las piezas que se exhibían. Era agradable, y para su sorpresa, Harry no se sentía fuera de lugar, como sí no encajara allí.

Louis se paró frente a una gran pintura en la pared. Estaba iluminada estratégicamente por una luz tenue. Incluso la forma y el color del marco habían sido pensadas para amplificar la pieza. Era un paisaje; eso Harry sí lo podía ver y comprender.

A pesar de que era obvio, recibió la confirmación cuando leyó el párrafo impreso en un cartel al lado de la pintura, también iluminado con la cálida luz. _"Paraíso terrenal",_ se llamaba. Y seguido se leía el nombre de la artista, el año en que nació y el año en que pintó aquello y una declaración de lo que la inspiró para hacerlo.

Harry no era un experto, pero era algo lindo de ver. Los colores eran brillantes y se mezclaban muy bien. Pero eso fue todo lo que se permitió juzgar. No podía juzgarlo, no cuando él apenas sabe dibujar una casa.

_“Qué cosa magnifica el tono y el color son. Y cualquiera que no adquiera un sentimiento por ellos, qué alejados de la vida permanecerán”._

Los oídos de Harry fueron arrastrados hacia la voz de Louis de inmediato, pero su cabeza permaneció en la pintura. Louis había hablado en voz baja, casi como un susurro, como si no quisiera que el mundo a su alrededor lo escuchara. Pero como Harry estaba bien a su lado, escuchó su voz a pesar de que no pudo escuchar palabras reales.

“¿Dijiste algo?”. Volteando hacia él, Harry preguntó después de unos segundos de tratar de entender algo de lo que había oído.

“¿Huh?”. Tarareó. Sus ojos aún estaban en el cuadro. “No”. Tranquilamente, otra vez en un susurro, negó.

Continuaron caminando lentamente y mirando una pintura al lado de otra y otra hasta que las Vans de Louis volvieron a anclarse al suelo brillante de madera.

Cada vez que él decidía que se detenían frente a una pieza que colgaba estéticamente en la pared, Harry también la miraba e intentaba ver algo allí. Pero la mayoría de las veces, leía el cartel pegado junto al cuadro y aprendía la nueva información.

No entendía el arte pero entendía las palabras (en la mayoría de los casos).

Ahora, se pararon uno al lado del otro nuevamente, las manos de Harry sostenían su abrigo y las de Louis estaban dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, frente a una pintura más pequeña.

Una luz verde lima bañaba intencionalmente un gran volcán blanco, había árboles por todas partes y una pequeña villa en la parte inferior del lienzo. A Harry le parecía italiano, no sabía por qué. ¿Había volcanes en Italia? Ni idea.

De nuevo, era agradable. Una cosa linda para decorar su oficina o tal vez su casa, pero no había nada que se moviera profundamente dentro de Harry al verla. Porque eso se suponía que debía pasar, ¿no?

_“El deber del pintor es estudiar la naturaleza en profundidad, sumergirse en ella completamente y utilizar toda su inteligencia, poner sus sentimientos en su trabajo para que se convierta comprensible para los demás”._

Una vez más, Louis dejó salir en un susurro. Su mirada interesada, fija en la pintura cuidadosa y apasionadamente pincelada en toda dirección, y viendo mucho más que Harry— como sí otro Universo entero estuviera justo frente a él pero Harry no tenía los lentes adecuados para verlo. Sus hombros estaban flojos, sus caderas en su lugar descansando, su guardia baja. Estaba muy relajado.

“De acuerdo, eso sí lo escuché”. Harry volteó hacia él. “¿Quién dijo eso?”. Curioso, insistió una vez más.

“van Gogh”. Louis contestó solo así, sin tratar de hacerse el misterioso y desinteresado como solía hacerlo, sin pelear contra la nariz intrusiva del rizado. Era como sí había contestado involuntariamente en realidad, como sí estuviera hablando con él mismo.

Contempló la pequeña obra un poco más y continuó caminando lentamente, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos. El cuello del suéter subía hasta la altura de su barbilla. Se veía tan jodidamente genial, tenía tanto estilo que ahora todo tenía sentido para Harry.

Siguieron caminando entre las obras y perfume costoso en el aire. Louis cordialmente devolvía los "hola" que les dirigían las personas que pasaban junto a ellos, algunos acalorados como Harry sostenían sus abrigos en sus manos y otros llevaban una copa llena de burbujas.

Lo extrañaba a Harry la manera en la que Louis se comportaba; no era nada como el Louis grosero y quejoso que Harry había conocido antes. Su voz era relajada como el resto de su compostura, parecía otra persona completamente diferente. Harry lo miraba casi con los mismos ojos que Louis miraba el arte; ojos que intentaban entender y ver más allá de la figura sólida que tenían ante ellos.

Parecía estar muy compenetrado en el arte que los rodeaba; tan perdido pero no desesperado y confundido. Tal vez “perdido” no debería ser la palabra para describirlo. O tal vez sí estaba perdido pero en el único buen sentido de la palabra. Era como que aquello era todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que entendía, como sí fuera su territorio seguro.

Cada vez que se detenían frente a algo exhibido con elegancia y gracia, era como sí le hablara o lo hechizara, y luego lo hacía decir en voz alta lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Eventualmente se detuvieron delante de otra pintura, una en blanco y negro esta vez. En su mayoría eran líneas con diferentes grosores y se dirigían a diferentes direcciones en el lienzo. Este era el tipo de arte del que Harry se reiría y lo consideraría fácil de hacer, que hasta incluso él podía practicar.

“¿En serio lo dijo?”. Harry preguntó cuándo estaban solos nuevamente después de haber pasado un buen rato buscando en el folleto que les dieron al entrar algún párrafo que tuviera el nombre de van Gogh adjunto a la pintura que acababan de ver.

“¿Huh?”. Como si estuviera despertando o regresando de un trance, parpadeando repetidamente mientras alejaba la mirada del cuadro y con la expresión confundida, giró la cabeza hacia Harry.

“¿van Gogh pintó el cuadro que vimos recién?”. Harry conocía ese nombre. Por supuesto que sabía quién era van Gogh. Pero Harry no sabía cuáles cuadros había pintado y cuáles no.

“No”. Louis rió entre dientes. “Dijo que el pintor tiene como un trabajo, de estudiar la naturaleza". Los restos de su risa permanecieron en sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, apenas se curvaban hacia arriba pero estaba allí, Harry podía verla. “Que tiene que prestar mucha atención a la naturaleza y ser inteligente, pero o sea, realmente inteligente, y poner su corazón y sus emociones en su trabajo para que el que vea su obra pueda sentir algo al verla, para que se vuelva comprensible a los ojos del otro”.

Estaba mirando la pintura frente a ellos mientras le daba una clase a Harry, ocasionalmente moviendo la cabeza en diferentes direcciones como si tratara de obtener otra perspectiva.

Harry también miró la pintura y asintió todo el tiempo tratando de entender lo que Louis decía— que aparentemente era lo que el mismísimo van Gogh había dicho muchos años atrás. Intentaba hacer coincidir las palabras que oía con la imagen que veía frente a él, e incluso si era capaz de ver el punto que Louis estaba haciendo, no era capaz de sentirlo.

“Él también creía que—” Harry lo escuchó aclararse la garganta. Inesperadamente, Louis estaba compartiendo cosas con él nuevamente. Harry intentó prestar más atención esta vez. “Él creía que el tono y el color eran maravillosos, ¿cierto?”. Continuó caminando lentamente por el resto de la exposición y Harry lo siguió. “Y que si no fueras capaz de sentirte conmovido por eso, o sea por el color y el tono de una pintura, él dijo exactamente que estarías, como, alejado de la vida, como que no podrías vivir la vida plenamente”.

Como estaban terminando de recorrer todo el sector principal, comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los espectadores al segundo piso donde había muchas más pinturas y esculturas esperando ser apreciadas por un par de ojos del color del profundo y azul océano y otro par reluciente verde esmeralda.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras de madera marrón oscuro; a medida que subían un escalón descubrían nuevos cuadros de diferentes tamaños y estilos colgando en las blancas paredes, algunos colgaban más alto que otros y otros estaban apoyados directamente en el suelo, y sobre sus cabezas se abría paso un techo exclusivamente de ventanas; una verde enredadera se enroscaba en las cabreadas de madera y alrededor de una araña de luces color durazno.

Se podían ver los edificios del resto de la calle y el cielo que de a poco se oscurecía. Había mucha luz natural iluminando aquel sector, a casi ningún cuadro lo bañaba luz artificial. Era hermoso, no se parecía en nada al sector que acababan de recorrer.

“No sé por qué te estoy contando estas cosas”. La mandíbula de Louis estaba levantada hacia el techo, sus ojos estudiaban la fuente de tanta luz clara. “No es como si lo entendieras”. Terminó con sus últimas palabras, que eran más para sí mismo como un recordatorio de con quién estaba recorriendo la galería.

“Entonces explícamelo”.

La mandíbula de Louis bajó a su altura normal y sus ojos se centraron en Harry. _Se anclaron en él._ Harry no se había dado cuenta de esto ya que todavía estaba ojeando el folleto en sus manos. Cuando el rizado finalmente levantó la vista del papel, Louis todavía lo estaba mirando. No había expresión alguna en su rostro.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista del folleto y giró en dirección a Louis, pudo ver en sus ojos algo que no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar; estaba siendo honesto.

Durante toda su vida, Louis no solía encontrar nada en los ojos de las personas; estaban todos vacíos, eran como un agujero en el espacio. O sí encontraba algo, era una cuestión de tiempo hasta que entendía que había sido su impresión y no la realidad, el deseo propio de él de encontrar algo allí.

Por ende ahora Louis ni siquiera se molesta en ver a los ojos a las personas. Sí, cuando habla mira a la persona porque no es un bastardo descortés. Pero ya no _mira_ como antes. Mucho menos ya no busca algo como antes.

Y ahora mismo, en ese preciso momento, Louis no estaba buscando nada pero sin embargo encontró algo.

Lo encontró en alguien que no conoce, alguien que sigue apareciendo en su camino. Podía ver chispas de verdadero interés en los ojos del chico ante él. Louis se daba cuenta por la forma en que mantenía su mirada fija y ponía su atención exclusivamente en él de manera no forzada ni exagerada; cómo su rostro entero e incluso compostura parecían estar a su merced. Porque lo había dicho sin pretextos ni dobles intenciones en su voz, sino tranquilo y presente.

Era algo… nuevo.

Había un ser humano hecho de carne y huesos y rizos de chocolate parado junto a él que mostraba curiosidad acerca de algo que a Louis le importaba y que le apasionaba— e incluso amaba— por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A nadie nunca le había importado, al menos no sinceramente.

Pero Louis mentalmente se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía que ver cosas que no estaban allí, (había aprendido esa lección hace mucho tiempo) y que no conocía a Harry. Eran desconocidos y Louis no tenía tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos— no ahora que se está acercando a la última y más difícil etapa de su carrera.

Así que parpadeó repetidamente mandando todos sus pensamientos a volar, se aclaró la garganta casualmente y dijo, “OK” apartando la vista y comenzando a caminar nuevamente por las escaleras y junto al resto de las personas en el evento.

Continuaron hacia el resto de las obras que se exhibían mientras Louis, de vez en cuando, rompía el silencio y respondía a los intentos de preguntas de Harry con algunas cosas técnicas que consideraba importantes para cualquier persona que comenzara a estudiar las artes, cosas que debían saber y aprender a notar.

Como por ejemplo la manera en que el artista había arrastrado el pincel y el fin de haberlo hecho, o cómo se habían usado más de dos pinceles diferentes y la razón de ello, o cómo se tenían que usar los tonos claros de manera inteligente, etcétera. Pequeños trozos de información que Harry estaba tratando de ver.

Pero generalmente, era Louis hablando de tecnicismos y Harry tratando de entender algo entre lo que estaba escrito en los textos junto a las pinturas y lo que Louis comentaba al respecto. Así que Harry observó a Louis observando arte— estaban haciendo prácticamente lo mismo— hasta que había pasado una hora y sus pies los estaban guiando hacia la puerta principal y directo a la calle.

Se encontraron caminando hacia un parque justo en frente de la galería. Sobre sus cabezas, el Sol no había desaparecido por completo pero estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que desprendiera rayos rojos y rosados por todo el cielo. Había niños corriendo detrás de una pelota de fútbol y algunas parejas que paseaban entre montañas de hojas secas acumuladas en el suelo. Era un agradable ambiente.

Lo primero que Harry vio cuando cruzaron la calle hacia el parque fue un puesto de helados; le hizo levantar las comisuras de sus labios como un niño. A pesar de que era invierno y el aire contra su piel era helado— más frío a medida que se ponía el sol— tenía ganas de tomar un helado.

"Quiero un helado". Con sus manos hechas puños dentro del bolsillo de su campera de corderoy, señaló con la cabeza hacia la colorida camioneta.

Para sorpresa de Harry— una que no manifestó— con las manos también hechas puños pero guardados en los bolsillos de sus jeans, Louis caminó a su lado. No decía nada; no compartía el mismo sentimiento por algo dulce ni tampoco se quejaba. En silencio, se quedó junto a Harry mientras se paraban frente la camioneta.

“Elegí mi sabor”. Harry estaba tratando de sacar su billetera del reducido espacio de su bolsillo. “Louis”. Volvió a hablar cuando levantó la cabeza y vio al castaño mirando alrededor del parque y no escuchándolo.

“¿Huh?”. Giró hacia él.

Harry señaló con la cabeza la tabla con todos los sabores, sus dedos abrían las solapas de su billetera. “Elegime uno”.

“Coco”. Dijo tan pronto como Harry le repitió lo que tenía que hacer, cómo si hubiera dicho un sabor solo por decir alguno.

“De acuerdo. Un cono de coco por favor”. Harry le sonrió a la muchacha dentro de la camioneta. “Déjame elegir el tuyo”. Se volteó nuevamente hacia él.

“¿Por qué dejaría que eso pasara?”. Frunció el ceño.

“¡Porque vos elegiste el mío!”.

“Solo porque me lo pediste”. La muchacha que vestía todo un outfit de helados sonreía divertida con la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella. “No sé qué gustos tenes”.

Harry negó con la cabeza ofreciendo una sonrisa y Louis se acercó para leer los sabores. No tenía ganas de tomar un helado, pero qué demonios, ahora que leyó los tentadores sabores quería uno.

“Quiero de, mhm, menta granizada, por favor". La muchacha asintió mentalmente tomando su orden.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y como si fuera un secreto le susurró, “solo para que conste, ese era el sabor que iba a elegir para él”. La muchacha se rió por lo bajo y Louis, quien volvía a mirar desinteresadamente a su alrededor, resopló una risa al oírlo y dijo: “Sí, claro”.

Una vez que la muchacha extendió sus brazos entregándoles las delicias heladas, Harry le pagó y continuaron caminando por el parque.

Harry había comenzado a preguntarse por qué Louis todavía estaba allí, casualmente comiendo helado y caminando con él (sin decir absolutamente nada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun así, era una locura).

Ya se habían marchado de la galería y no tenía sentido que siguieran juntos, compartiendo otro momento. Pero a Harry le gusta pasar tiempo con él— incluso si todo lo que hacían era compartir el silencio y no mirarse el uno al otro— y la estaba pasando muy bien.

Así que Harry decidió no pensar más en el tema porque tenía la loca idea de que cuanto más pensara en que Louis estaba con él, más pronto Louis se volvería a ir.

Aclaró su cabeza de aquellas ideas y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento.

Aunque…

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentía estar con él y cómo estaba comenzando a sentirse normal tener a Louis a su lado mientras caminaba por parques o plazas.

Era la segunda vez que compartían un breve momento voluntariamente y no porque había sido una coincidencia, y esa sensación de sorpresa que Harry había experimentado al ver a Louis casualmente junto a él siendo un ser humano común y corriente, estaba comenzando a desaparecer; como si estuviera comenzando sentirse más cerca de él, de alguna pequeña y diminuta manera.

Eso le gustaba, dejar de percibir a Louis como un extraño. No lo llamaría amigo; esa era una palabra grande, con peso. Pero era un comienzo, incluso si solo estaba sucediendo dentro de su ilusa cabeza.

No. _No_. Alejá todos los pensamientos Harry, sé presente en el momento, se volvió a decir mentalmente.

Mientras sus piernas sincronizaban sus pasos en ocasiones y sus lenguas se congelaban al lamer sus bochas de helado— el aroma a menta y coco desprendiéndose de sus alientos— el sonido de un violín llegó a sus oídos. Era una melodía bastante triste, pero no podían negar que era hermosa.

Siguieron caminando lentamente musicalizados por la melodía que se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegaron al músico que sostenía el instrumento con delicadeza pero con pasión. El viejo señor subía y bajaba el arco contra las cuerdas melancólicamente.

No se detuvieron frente al hombre; nadie en el parque lo estaba haciendo tampoco ya que se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro y frío, y la gente apuraba su caminar hacia el calor de sus hogares.

Pero cuando pasaron junto a él, Louis de repente desaceleró sus pasos y su mano abandonó la comodidad del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans para poner un billete dentro del estuche del violín abierto de par en par en el suelo. Había más billetes arrugados y muchas monedas.

El gesto del chico taciturno sorprendió a Harry. Le hizo levantar las cejas y mirarlo por un momento, y luego curvar un poco las comisuras de sus labios. No porque eso era algo que él mismo no haría, sino porque era algo que no creía que Louis haría.

Nuevamente, se dio cuenta de lo mismo que había notado el día que Louis había aceptado amablemente el folleto de un empleado en la calle; que su impresión de Louis— la que había estado construyendo desde las primeras veces que lo había visto en el bar— no podía ser más errónea.

No conocía a Louis, pero no era el monstruo en el que Harry lo había convertido.

“Y”, se aclaró la garganta, se sentía pegajosa debido al helado. “¿Vos pintas algo cómo las cosas que vimos en la galería?”. Se giró a él en honesta curiosidad, poder pintar algo como lo que acababan de ver debía ser genial. Louis debía ser genial.

“¿A qué te referís con “algo cómo?”. Louis contestó en seguida, sus cejas curvadas.

“O sea. ¿Tus cuadros son parecidos a esos?”.

“Ya te dije que yo no copio el trabajo de otros artistas”.

“No, ya sé, me refería a que si usas el mismo… ¿estilo?”. Harry ya no sabía cómo parafrasear sus palabras, y la lucha se podía oír en su voz.

“¿Estilo?”. Giró hacia él, sus cejas se alzaron un poco más. “¿Realmente estás hablando de estilos artísticos?”.

“¿Por qué sos así? Ya sabes que no sé nada sobre arte”. Harry lo miraba como una madre regañando a su hijo por decir algo subido de tono que no debería, molesto pero entretenido.

“No, no lo hago, no te conozco”. Lamió un poco más su helado, la crema verde se derretía en su lengua.

“Bueno, podrías hacerlo si quisieras”. Harry insinuó, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un momento de silencio incómodo y que Louis mirara para otro lado.

No había manera de saber sí estaba mirando para el costado porque se sentía avergonzado o no, porque mirar para el costado era todo lo que hacía todo el maldito tiempo de todas formas. Así que Harry no se torturó y sacudiendo la cabeza como luego de cometer un error, volvió a hablar.

“Lo que estaba tratando de preguntarte”, se aclaró la garganta volviendo a intentar. “Era sí pintas tipo paisajes o es más como el otro tipo de líneas y todo eso”.

“¿Líneas?”. Louis contestó enseguida nuevamente. Si se había avergonzado, Harry no podía leerlo en su cara ni en su voz. Tenía esta expresión humorística en su rostro; lo estaba torturando a propósito.

“¡¡Basta!!”. Lo empujó ligeramente con el brazo. Su cuerpo entero se había vuelto a relajar, y ya había sido sacudida de sus hombros toda la vergüenza que él mismo se había hecho sentir. “Sos lo peor”.

“A veces pinto paisajes, sí”. Es todo lo que compartió antes de que cayeran en un silencio donde Harry se la pasó olvidando la estupidez que había dicho, y Louis se la pasó pensando en el tono que Harry había usado para preguntarle sobre sus pinturas la primera vez, antes de que Louis comenzara a burlarse de él.

Y repitiéndose en bucle en su cabeza, Louis notó que Harry estaba realmente interesado, porque en su voz—

Pausa.

¿¿Primero pensó haber visto algo en su mirada y ahora en su voz??

En su voz no habitaba el desinterés que él siempre escucha en las voces de los chicos que despiertan desnudos en su cama— generalmente en las mañanas de los domingos— cuando miran alrededor de su apartamento y le preguntan; “vos pintas?” con el mismo tono que le preguntan si tiene cereales para desayunar.

“Si”, les responde Louis cada vez, cada vez más desanimado. Y la conversación termina ahí. Nadie pregunta más que esa obvia observación. Salvo por ese uno que otro que alguna vez le dice que ha pintado las paredes de su habitación una vez de pequeño o botellas de vino para las fiestas. Pero no significan nada; vacíos, como un agujero en el espacio.

Pero este chico…

Harry lo miraba, a los ojos, y esperaba una respuesta. Y no para conquistarlo y llevárselo a la cama. Louis sabía la diferencia. O creía que lo hacía. Pero Louis no sabía por qué todos estos pensamientos estaban teniendo lugar en su cabeza en primer lugar, y en qué momento lo habían llevado a repensar algunas cosas. Así que decidió olvidarse de todo aquello. No le importaba, así que desapareció de su mente en un instante.

Espera un minuto.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Miró a su lado y lo encontró la realidad; una realidad la cual no sabía en qué momento había decidido formar parte. ¿¿Estaba con Harry tomando un helado en medio de un parque en un día de semana?? Y debía ser tarde porque el cielo ya estaba más oscuro.

¡¿Qué?!

Tenía clase mañana temprano por la mañana.

¡¿Qué?!

Parpadeando como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño, Louis bajó la mirada hacia su helado casi vacío, solo quedaban unos cuantos chips de chocolate en el fondo del cono. Luego miró a su derecha, donde Harry estaba clavando los dientes en su cono (casi se lo estaba terminando de un simple bocado), y se dio cuenta que tenía que irse.

Ahora.

Tenía cosas que hacer; él tenía responsabilidades por el amor de Dios. No tenía tiempo para andar jugando a los novios con cualquiera.

“Me tengo que ir”. Avisó repentinamente. “Chau Harry”.

Al mismo tiempo que el chico con el cabello lleno de rulos, aliento a coco y mejillas sonrojadas de frío se volteó hacia él pensando que estaban a punto de tener una conversación, Louis giró sobre sus talones rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que venían, dejando a Harry de un instante a otro solo con la compañía de los últimos rayos del Sol y probablemente confundido otra vez.

Pero no le importaba. En lo más mínimo.

“¡Chau Louis!”. Esta vez, Harry logró despedirse.

**************

**Nota:**

**A Theo van Gogh. Etten-Leur, el o alrededor del Viernes, 23 de Diciembre, 1881. Carta #193:**

_**En el idioma original (Holandés).**_ _“_ _Theo wat is toon & kleur een groot ding. En wie er geen gevoel voor leert hebben, wat zou hij ver van ’t leven af blijven”._

**“ _Qué cosa magnifica el tono y el color son. Y cualquiera que no adquiera un sentimiento por ellos, qué alejados de la vida permanecerán”._**

**A Theo van Gogh. La Haya, Lunes 31 de Julio, 1882. Carta #252:**

_**En el idioma original (Holandés).** _ _“De pligt van den schilder is het zich geheel in de natuur te verdiepen en al zijn intelligentie te gebruiken, zijn gevoel in zijn werk te leggen zoodat het voor anderen verstaanbaar wordt”._

**_“El deber del pintor es estudiar la naturaleza en profundidad, sumergirse en ella completamente y utilizar toda su inteligencia, poner sus sentimientos en su trabajo para que se convierta comprensible para los demás”._ **


End file.
